El oráculo de la Vida
by Hiver Laurant
Summary: Hiver debe cumplir con su rol de ser el nuevo Oráculo de la Vida pero ¿Logrará soportar lo que significa serlo? Pero eso es solo un acontecimiento de muchos, un gatillo del verdadero concierto. La historia de él no será la única. Los hilos del destino siguen cruzándose y atrapan en sus redes muchas Romans sin oír. (Shounen ai futuro) Cap15: Pequeñas victorias (y derrotas). NUEVO!
1. Preludio al 5th Adagio

La luz atravesaba las nubes de suave tinte que se trasladaban de lugar a lugar con suavidad; dándole un aspecto mítico a tan hermoso reino colocado por gracia divina en el firmamento, dominando los aires con paisaje tan idílico e impresionante. Denominado por un solo nombre transmitido de boca en boca durante siglos, por diferentes idiomas, solo uno era el universal; el galardonado por excelencia en la boca del fiel Laurant: Sound Horizon Kingdom.

Dorados muros eran la competencia al radiante titán celestial que con sus rayos trataba de opacar infructuosamente al magno edificio erigido en el centro de una gran masa continental terrestre. Magia era la única respuesta a tal milagro, elevándose orgullosa la tierra del Emperador siendo escoltada por miles de algodonadas nubes. El continente era inmenso, y nadie podía decir con certeza cuáles eran los límites del gigantesco territorio: Los límites a la vista, siempre eran cortados por el horizonte.

El continente principal era donde estaba el inmaculado palacio, ubicado en un acantilado sobre el mar. Terreno apropiado para todo: pues no era demasiado frío ni cálido; con moderadas lluvias y clima templado; siendo el punto de equilibrio para anexar cada expansión.

La actividad que se producía en el reino era relajante, pacífica en las llamadas expansiones territoriales. A pocos metros, otra masa de tierra se alzaba, mostrándonos otro tipo de microclima, flora y fauna: Ligeramente más húmedo, cálido, algo ventoso y con aguas dulces tibias se presentaba Alemania en todo su esplendor.

Una chica trabajadora y de castaños cabellos largos, decidió madrugar aquella brillante mañana, bostezando perezosamente mientras se estiraba por completo en su blanco y sencillo camisón. Quería hacer las rondas temprano y poder trabajar tranquilamente, sin contratiempos desde que había sido admitida en el hogar de su patrona. Ahora, aparte de ser mesera, debía mantener la casa y hacer las quehaceres domésticas; junto con cuidar el huerto para tener qué comer.

Dando un breve rodeo a su cama, se dirigió a la ventana para ver cómo estaba el clima, agradeciendo vivir en Alemania con su acogedora tibieza. Caminando por los pasillos con aires despreocupados, y tomando sus zapatos a las afueras del cuarto, los calzó y luego salió para dar una gran bocanada de aire fresco para sus pulmones.

El huerto relucía de verdes y sanos colores, vislumbrando con dicha que la cosecha sería fructífera; quizás no abundante por no tener tantos terrenos, pero al menos lo suficiente para comer. Quizás si sobraba podía ponerse un vestido decente e ir con su canasta a vender al pueblo de Thüringen algunas hortalizas y ganar algunas monedas para comprarse el pañuelo bordado que tanto deseaba.

Con un suspiro satisfecho, volvió a la casa; Y acordándose de algo importante, regresó a su cuarto para poder cambiarse de ropa. Todo ésto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, contando los días con los dedos y riendo alegremente en el camino.

Una vez lista con su vestido negro y anaranjado, de bonitos motivos romboides en la tela, amarró su cabello en dos grandes trenzas para que no le fuera después difícil el trabajo en la posada. Salió ésta vez por la puerta principal y enfiló su andar hacia el potrero, donde el único caballo de la patrona comía con lentitud algunas briznas de afrecho. Acarició sus crines con cariño y simpatía, procediendo a ensillarlo como le había enseñado la vieja patrona de canos cabellos, y a sacarlo al exterior para montarlo como correspondía.

Su meta ya estaba dispuesta, y, sentándose de lado en la montura, tomó las riendas y cabalgó dirigiéndose a un lugar algo lejano, pero segura de su decisión. Mirando a los lados convencida de que nadie sospecharía de su actuar, dedicóse una mueca confiada, dándose el trabajo de montar unas horas, hasta internarse en lo más profundo del bosque, siguiendo un camino que había trazado por su cuenta. Para llegar a un misterioso muro bajo de ladrillos que le cortaba el paso, con una curiosa puerta del mismo material y un palillo que la mantenía en su lugar.

—Es hora que desaparezcas, ¿No es así?— Musitó.

Con soltura desmontó, caminando hacia el muro y quitando el palillo del gozne de la puerta baja, que no debía medir más que un metro con unos cuantos centímetros, y su rostro reflejó la felicidad cuando veía una súbita niebla le tapaba la visual, a dos metros de ella. Pudo oír cosas arrastrándose y moviéndose hasta que lentamente todo se disipaba en frente, viendo un puente dorado de adoquines elegantes y que al asomarse por los costados de la puerta —que había desaparecido— ya no se veía tierra sino un "acantilado" sin fin... pues el fin a sus ojos, era el cielo a su alrededor. Buranko, con sus ojos marrones y brillantes, no podía hallarse más complacida del cambio, alzando la vista para ver otro par de ojos azules que la miraban con ternura y a la vez no miraban nada.

—¡Etoile! ¡Por aquí!

Buranko saludó efusivamente a la niña que no debía tener más de ocho años de edad, con el cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura, luciendo una sencilla falda azul y una camisa blanca. Sus ojos cerúleos, se fijaron en el suelo y la niña rotó su cuerpo para sentir mejor la fuente del sonido y sonreír en respuesta. A pesar de ser ciega, se manejaba con bastante facilidad en terrenos boscosos... claro; su fiel Pleut, su labradora negra, estaba allí para ella en caso de emergencia.

El animal ladró en respuesta y guió a su ama a través del puente para trasladarse desde el país galo hacia el alemán. Y ya no temía equivocarse con algún vocablo importante; las lecciones de alemán con su mejor amiga estaban dando frutos con velocidad.

—¿Nadie nos ve?—. Preguntó con una sonrisa, agudizando el oído para sentir si habían visitas indeseadas.

—No, me aseguré de eso al venir. Vamos a la casa de la patrona; como sé que te gustan las manzanas, sé que hay algunas maduras en el huerto que podemos comer.

—Esperaba el tiempo con ansias... aún si fueron dos semanas, necesitaba a alguien con quién hablar.

—También yo... quiero a la vieja bruja, pero hay cosas que solo puedo contarle a una amiga~

Rieron juntas, andando por otro camino para no ser descubiertas por compatriotas de ambos bandos que pudieran molestarles. En el camino conversaban con alevosía de vestidos y hogares, de dulces y mermeladas, con el viento tras ellas escoltándolas al lugar donde pasarían el rato hasta la tarde, hasta que la francesita tuviera que volver a su cálido hogar con su amado padre.

Así era como los ciudadanos podían ir de dimensión a dimensión, país a país, aún si geográficamente fuera erróneo el método y grandes kilómetros fueran acortados a gran escala. No así los Príncipes de los Horizontes, hombrs y mujeres dotados que con la ayuda de su magia otorgada por el Emperador de Emperadores que podían simplemente volar o aparecerse para llegar donde querían, sin esfuerzo alguno.

No se podía decir que todo era felicidad en el reino, pero la vida seguía un curso pacífico sin guerras explícitas ni asesinatos a sangre fría...

Hasta ahora.

En su áurico palacio, el regidor de tan maravillosa tierra estaba preocupado. Se asomó al balcón de su habitación y miró tristemente los rosales de los cuales se enorgullecía siempre, dedicándoles sus más bellas canciones y oraciones, representando cada rosa al corazón de un "Laurant" o Habitante de tan glorioso país. Ni siquiera la mañana tan hermosa que tenía delante podía animarlo de tan lúgubre letargo de animadversión en el que estaba sumido, como si una sombra le abrazara y no quisiera soltarle.

Un oscuro secreto lo atormentaba día y noche, estación tras estación de los últimos tres años. Un secreto que tenía que ver con uno de los Príncipes de los -hasta ahora- Siete Horizontes; uno de los espiritus que amaba como hermanos, amigos, compañerios... Con uno que cuyo corazón era tan frágil como una copa de fino cristal que con el simple rasguño de una uña podría trizarse en miles de pequeños fragmentos y quizás no volver a recuperarse.

—_Hiver..._

Dejó su balcón de colores claros y suaves, abandonando su habitación finamente amueblada con un solo objetivo: La Biblioteca de palacio. Mientras caminaba, su mente maquinaba situaciones no muy halagadoras de un próximo futuro. Atormentábase con visiones espectrales de sucesos a seguir en la línea de tiempo pero no podía evitarlo, aturdiéndolo en cambio. Ni siquiera se sentía con el control de su propio cuerpo, se sentía como un autómata, caminando sólo por el hecho de hacerlo pensando en la siguiente problemática: cómo decirle a ése espíritu, a ese hermano, lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo.

Entretanto pensaba en eso una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, dando un respingo leve que trató de esconder.

—Ahh~… era usted. Kalimera, Heika. —Saludó Elef, el príncipe griego del 6° horizonte. Con su actitud resuelta e informal, se cruzó de brazos mirándolo divertido —Y ¿cómo ha estado Heika? ¿Ocupado escribiendo en su estudio? ¿O planeando una nueva expansión territorial?

—Oh~ Elef... buenos días, yo estoy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar— Fingió una de sus mejores sonrisas. —Oh, no tanto, últimamente mi mente está ocupada con otros asuntos del Reino... Responsabilidades de un Rey, supongo— y Rió fingiendo alegría.

—Ya veo... Bueno, no se estrese tanto, y trate de relajarse... ya~, debo irme rápido; solo quería saludar. Misia debe estar buscándome, nos vemos.— Se despidió Elef y siguió su camino presuroso, pensando en su hermana gemela.

La albina cabellera con venas rosáceas se alejó por el pasillo en dirección contraria, con la vestimenta helénica de centurias atrás ondeando ligeramente, sin hacer ruido por las sandalias amarradas a sus pantorrilas.

Asintió con ligereza y se despidió para continuar con su camino, acercándose cada vez más a la gran biblioteca que lo esperaba con sus silencios y misterios. En el fondo, rogaba fervorosamente para no encontrarse con alguien más. No sabía si su fachada improvisada podría resisitir tanto; su paranoia era tal, que sentía que en cualquier momento se le iba a escapar el secreto de los labios en la forma de un suspiro delator.

Llegó a su meta, antes de lo esperado. Entretenido con su mente y sus lamentos implícitos, se vió de improviso con la mano en la perilla de la gran puerta de dos metros y medio que se alzaba imponente sobre su delgada y juvenil figura castaña en ropajes de blanco y crema. Sacudiendo levemente su cabeza, entró para concentrarse mejor y ver detenidamente lo que necesitaba.

La amplia biblioteca se extendía metros y metros a lo ancho, largo y alto; en una forma circular que era agradable a la vista y permitía un fácil acceso a todos los libros; con un hermoso vitral en el techo y una lámpara de araña que le daba un toque elegante; además, en las paredes, había pequeños lugares de descanso, hechos en la misma gruesa muralla; como balcones cerrados que tenían una mesita, cojines sobre una acogedora silla, o un sillón, o etc. Todo era dependiendo del gusto de la Realeza y la gente que frecuentaba la biblioteca. Cada quien tenía su lugarcillo de relajo en diferentes lugares de la pared, algunos más alto que otros y con diferentes decoraciones.

El Rey miró su obra y se sintió ligero, ya no le pesaba tanto la mente. Inserto en el ambiente con olor a páginas de papel de años y tinta seca podía respirar con más calma. Una vez que la histeria del momento pasó, pudo pensar con la cabeza fría durante leves instantes, para decidir qué hacer. Pero aun así debía pensar en comunicarle a todos la noticia, eso era un hecho.

Se dirigió hasta cierto librero y cogió el tercer libro de izquierda a derecha del grupo que estaba a la altura de su mirada... lo empujó suavemente y el libro brilló y volvió a su posición natural mientras que abría una puerta secreta en la estantería contigua.

El Rey entró a la nueva habitación y la puerta se cerró detrás de sí, estaba ahora en una extensión secreta de la biblioteca con todos los libros que sólo él; Abyss y Savant, su consejero personal, podían leer. Un pequeño estudio en una sinfonía de amarillo y café que brindaba calidez y paz al ambiente, con el sonido de una crepitante chimenea que era el elemento de tibieza para la estancia. Y unos metros más allá, en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, sobre un podio de marfil negro imponente y grande se hallaba el objeto de búsqueda incesante del monarca: yacía el Libro de los Horizontes.

El Libro de los Horizontes... Un libro que contenía la historia de cada uno de los Representantes de cada Horizonte, y las personas pertenecientes a éstos, además de contener datos sobre las personas y las profecías con respecto a ellos. Se acercó al libro grande de tapas de cuero blanco y antes de abrirlo, su mente vagó por los recuerdos de todos los que conocía, la llegada de cada representante a su reino, los momentos que compartían todos juntos, a ellos conviviendo con su horizonte correspondiente... Ellos eran bastantes: Chronica, Thanatos-ko, Lost-ko, Abyss y El, Hiver Laurant, Laurencin, Elef y Misia, Shâytan y Layla, Märchen...

Abrió el libro, y éste brilló... siempre, páginas nuevas eran agregadas, y constantemente era escrito de manera automática... sus finos dedos hojearon página por página, mirando, leyendo, recordando, hasta que llegó a la página del 5° Horizonte... el título rezaba "Hiver Laurant" y mostraba toda su vida, aún más de lo que él mismo sabía... al final de la página, otro subtítulo, hablando de la profecía que le correspondía a él…

Cerró los ojos un momento y los abrió, leyendo cuidadosamente el subtítulo final.

-o-

"__La profecía del Oráculo de la Vida"__

__"Éste antiguo cargo data de la antigüedad:"__

__"Existen en el mundo dos tipos de oráculos personificados: aquéllos que descubren sus habilidades y que tienen la facultad de decidir qué hacer con sus dones, aceptándolos o rechazándolos con total libertad, y utilizándolos de forma independiente; a través de sueños o proyecciones astrales. Estos sueños pueden mostrarse desde distintos puntos de vista: 1°, 2° o 3° persona, dándoles una visión omnisciente o de conocimiento parcial acerca de lo visto."__

__"El segundo tipo pertenece a un oráculo, que no posee en absoluto la posibilidad de rechazar sus habilidades, aceptando sus cargos de carácter obligatorio. Sus sueños o proyecciones astrales difieren mucho del primer tipo, ya que dependiendo del contenido de éstos, o de lo que le suceda a su objetivo en el sueño, su mente y su cuerpo comenzarán a desgastarse y a sufrir daños de manera exacta al sueño vivido, además los sueños de éstos oráculos son en su totalidad vistos en 1° persona. Todo daño ocurrido a éstos en el sueño, aparecerán de manera instantánea en sus cuerpos."__

__"El segundo tipo es denominado "Oráculo de la Vida", éste tipo de cargo no es común, ya que deben cumplirse una serie de condiciones especiales para que pueda ser considerado como tal: Debe ser el espíritu representante del 5°, 7° o 10° horizonte, debe ser además la encarnación del verano o el invierno."__

__"Los riesgos de éste oráculo son variados, incluso llegando a la muerte.__

__El Oráculo de la Vida tiene dos caminos:__

__Aceptar su destino: Si lo hace, aceptará que su vida será breve y asumirá todas las consecuencias y riesgos que esto conlleva.__

__Rechazar su destino: Si el espíritu llegase a rechazar su destino entregándose al Suicidio, que se entienda como entregar su alma o destruirla en caso contrario, el espíritu perderá el____control de sí____mismo, provocando que su Alma se oscurezca hasta el máximo____punto____destruyendo su conciencia y dirigiéndose____al asesinato____o a alguna obra de igual o mayor fuerza.____Dependiendo de su poder, puede ganar la capacidad de controlar a otros seres, una vez sea absorbido por la obscuridad..."__

_-o-_

El Rey, consternado, releyó el texto pensando, en el fondo, atormentado. ¿Y si Hiver, el objetivo de tal maldición, no aceptaba y se rendía antes de intentarlo? ¿Qué ocurriría con el jovencito dulce e inocente que todos conocían? ¿El joven hiperactivo que buscaba animar en momentos de flaqueza y que buscaba sacar una sonrisa? ¿Y el joven inmensamente tranquilo que sabía escuchar cuando lo necesitabas y que te brindaba una palabra de aliento, como lo haría un hermano mayor? Violette y Hortense, si bien lo cuidaron cuando sólo aparentaba menos de cinco años, a medida que fue creciendo, fueron ellas las cuidadas, Y el albino se había convertido en algo así como su padre. Estarían devastadas si Hiver muriese, quedando solas... Thanatos y él se habían vuelto casi inseparables, entre almas solitarias se entendían perfectamente. Laurencin también se había vuelto su mejor amigo y siendo uno de varios hermanos que se habían unido a su "familia"; a la vez, sus protectores.

Heika bajó la cabeza con pesadez, pensando que el horizonte desaparecería sin su representante, desatando un desequilibrio en el Reino...

"__vamos Heika, sé fuerte, esta no es la imagen que deberías estar mostrando, ¿qué pasará si Savant o alguien te encuentra en este estado?" __Le reprochó su conciencia con tonos severos.

—Ésta noticia, junto con el mensaje de 11 letras verdadero, va a destrozarlo...—Musitaba con mucho cuidado delineando cada letra como si temiera decir una maldición.—"Oriawase ni shinasai na"... Eso significa "Acepta tu muerte y vete"… y el mensaje de su madre "Shiawase ni onarinasai", "Por favor, sé feliz"... Una confusión se desatará y dudará si realmente es necesario seguir existiendo. Por favor... que simplemente, luche por vivir.— Rogó el rey y se acercó a una ventana, mirando el anochecer, y a cierto joven que salía en busca de nuevas historias, mientras desaparecía en el cielo nocturno...

__Y esta Roman, está a punto de comenzar...__


	2. 5th Adagio, Très Grave, Lamentoso

Hiver suspiró por enésima vez en el día, mientras miraba por el balcón de su habitación, en el 3° piso de su mansión. Hecha de fríos bloques y sólido hielo que cubría la fachada, con la cualidad extraña de ser imposible de derretir con medios tan convencionales como el calor natural. ¿Quién sabía cómo se había formado o cómo había sido capaz de construirse bloque a bloque? Ubicándose en la parte más recóndita del quinto horizonte, en la única área donde nevaba incondicionalmente, sin importar la estación, ayudaba aún más a mantener la estructura. Un lugar ideal para estar, rodeado del frío que amaba... pero que en esos momentos odiaba.

Al final de un largo bosque, el edificio se erigía majestuoso, con una extraña elegancia que infundía respeto y calidez a la vista. Al menos para vista ajena. Él ya no encontraba ningún trazo de calor humano en su estancia; no es como si no fuera capaz de sentirlo: lo era... pero en demasía. Su sensibilidad era una de las cosas que le hacían repudiarse a sí mismo en esos momentos. No podía creer que fuera tan incapaz de cambiar su situación... Como lo haría un humano normal.

Una reja negra de casi tres metros de alto delimitaba el terreno perteneciente al espíritu del invierno, separando el bosque del jardín cubierto de nieve, donde nada florecía, nada crecía si él no lo deseaba. Si no fuera quizás, por la existencia del resto de los horizontes... quizás su universo se compondría por una gama de colores tan corta que acabaría por congelarle la razón: El Blanco de la Nieve; el Verde de los pinos, El Azul desteñido del Cielo que a su voluntad siempre estaba manchado por alguna nube solitaria... Desde la reja a la entrada lo separaban exactamente 8 metros; un camino de adoquines guiaba hacia el gélido palacio. Adoquines que en un pasado fueron amarillos cual trigo, ¿De dónde recordaba tan agradable visión? ¿Un sueño quizás?

No era como si pensar en aquello hiciera demasiada diferencia.

Con otro suspiro, abandonó su "agradable" balcón, caminando hacia el centro de la habitación decorada con detalles renacentistas de su amada Francia. Las paredes le recibieron con sus tonos crema, sus detalles en dorado... Y por supuesto, el techo blanco. Sus muebles de cerezo tallados de forma romántica, sus cuadros de paisajes idílicos que tenía cubiertos con mantas grises; no es como si tuviera ganas de verlos en ese momento.

Perdió unos minutos recorriendo su ya-conocido cuarto casi asegurándose de que todo estuviera en el orden de siempre. Inamovible, Imperecible... como el Invierno.

Agotado de su rutina, se tomó las manos con nerviosismo y paseó su mirada alrededor nuevamente, ahora inexpresivo… casi. Un leve dejo de tristeza lo rodeaba, un aura depresiva, que lo acompañaba constantemente casi como su sombra. No tenía deseo alguno de buscar una nueva Roman en el horizonte... su único anhelo ferviente ahora era caminar —O vagar como la alma en pena que era, pensó irónicamente— o quizás dormir. Era lo único que hacía: despertaba para dormir, dormía para despertar, y si había algún cambio notorio en su rutina era para escribir o de lo contrario caminar. Nada más. En eso se pasaba los días y las noches, en un ciclo que enloquecería a cualquier ser humano... Sin embargo, él ya no pertenecía a ese plano.

Es más, ni siquiera sabía si estaba totalmente vivo, o totalmente muerto. Hasta eso le dejaba inconforme.

Cerró los ojos un momento, respirando hondo y exhalando suavemente para tratar de calmar sus pensamientos ajetreados y estresados. Cuando abrió los ojos, bajó la mirada y caminó saliendo de la habitación con resignación. Era un nuevo día para repetir la rutina de siempre. Quizás, sólo quizás... cambiaría algo nuevo... no se sentía con los ánimos, pero trataría al menos de llegar al pueblo cercano. Pero era una vaga esperanza.

Recorriendo los pasillos de memoria, musitaba levemente con voz cansina y los ojos entrecerrados; aparentemente en un intento extraño de distracción:

—Izquierda… derecha… izquierda…

Se dirigió a su estudio y se encerró en él el resto de la tarde. Como más o menos había previsto, su esperanza se reducía a la nada. No tuvo ni la fuerza de voluntad para siquiera considerarlo dos veces antes de abrir la puerta. Simplemente... entró.

Violette y Hortense no llegarían sino hasta la noche y en este momento, nadie estaba libre para pasar un rato junto a él.

"_¿Puede existir algo más deprimente que mi existencia?"_

Shâytan estaría de seguro siguiendo a Layla como un fiel cachorro y trataría de ser cariñoso con ella sin ser golpeado en el intento La chica no era precisamente la más expresiva de todas, y Shâytan, como su pactante sólo quería hacerlo _bien_, en parte... No sabía si el mayor se sentía tan atrapado como él, pero lo dudaba: Él tenía a Layla. A pesar de que no le ordenase como ama y esclavo, o estar simplemente atados de por vida... se tenían mutuamente. Y pensándolo detenidamente, podía pensar en las razones de por qué Layla buscaba alejar a Shaytan a golpes en ocasiones: Era claro que su fe aún tenía poder sobre ella. Él sabía que Layla se disculpaba después con el demonio... y éste le tenía toda la paciencia del mundo. Al final, cuando ambos se encontraban las miradas, una calidez especial era capaz de sentirse en el ambiente. Era un amor único, donde ninguno se presionaba...

"_¿Es eso el amor?"_

Thanatos estaría ocupado con las almas que debía recolectar, o más bien, las que sus sirvientes recolectaban para él. No era como si no hiciera nada... él lo conocía y sabía que como Emperador del Inframundo tenía de por sí bastantes obligaciones como para pensar en que debía salir también a segar vidas. Tener sirvientes estaba bien. Nunca supo de algún trato indigno hacia ellos, es más, era bastante respetuoso hasta con sus subordinados. Aparte, tenía familia; tres hijas para ser más exacto. No era algo que todo el mundo supiera, y el regente también prefería que las cosas se mantuvieran así. ¿El motivo? Él al menos no sabía el por qué... esperaba saber la razón algún día.

Elef estaría con Misia, era de esperarse... después de tan trágica historia como la suya era normal que los hermanos buscaran recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y Leontius estaría con ellos a su vez; los tres hermanos quizás por fin podrían vivir en paz. Tenía todas sus historias recopiladas en un gran libro, y sabía que la nueva oportunidad otorgada les haría un gran bien... Sólo sentía que faltaba algo entre ellos... o quizás un "alguien".

Tettere, Märchen cada quién en sus vidas, a pesar de que ni siquiera los conocía. Sólo sabía de ellos a través de boca del Emperador del Reino; pero para él, eran tan sólo nombres sin rostro. Y Laurencin, su amigo de la infancia, estaría quién-sabe-dónde haciendo quién-sabe-qué, al parecer tenía un proyecto en mente y volvería en una semana más, allí podrían pasar algo de tiempo juntos, pero después de finalizados sus planes. Chronica y Lost-ko estarían juntas y Elysion estaría con Abyss.

En otras palabras, de nuevo era él la pieza sobrante del mecanismo, una tuerca más que no era necesaria para que el reloj funcionase como debiese, sirviendo siempre sólo como repuesto. El que hacía mal tercio en todos lados, el que sobraba… todos acompañados y él, que no encajaba en el cuadro, prácticamente no tenía a nadie. Su historia no podía haber empezado peor, se daba el segundo ciclo, las segundas oportunidades... Y de nuevo era sólo él. De nuevo había fallecido antes de nacer, su madre estaba muerta ya, era casi irónico pensar de que si existía una deidad, ésta le quería martirizar; pero su fe estaba con la Divina Providencia. Y en ello había algo que le hacía arrepentirse de sus pensamientos, al menos en parte… Tantos libros debían provocarle al menos un cierto atisbo de duda...

¿Y con Michelle?... ni hablar, allí su casi nula autoestima se iría derecho al inframundo para nunca más volver. Las palabras de Michelle siempre fueron la gota de desesperación que manchaba su alma:

"_Siempre estarás solo, niño mío"_

"_Eres simplemente un sobrante, es hora de afrontarlo, Hiver"_

"_¿No tienes a nadie? ¿Debería eso extrañarte en lo absoluto, mi niño?"_

"_Nadie te necesita, sólo te notan por educación, era de esperarse después de todo... eres sólo un mero bibliotecario, un escritor en las sombras."_

"_Nuestro Emperador se acuerda de tu existencia por la única razón de que sin ti, un horizonte entero se hunde dentro del más profundo vacío."_

"_No eres necesario, es mejor que aceptes tu muerte... ¿No es lo que te he dicho por tanto tiempo?"_

"_Todos te mienten, no hay nadie sincero contigo… excepto yo, tú puedes confiar en mí Hiver... al final sabes que soy la única persona que te comprende..."_

"_Oh, es una lástima... un pobre niño abandonado a los elementos, un alma gélida que jamás conoció el calor de una madre... ¿O es que quizás ni siquiera estaba escrito que debías existir?"_

Esas frases hacían eco en el corazón y la mente de Hiver, quien se acurrucó en una esquina del salón. De pronto, ya no se sentía con los ánimos de escribir.

"_Quizás tienen razón y no soy necesario… Existo para todos, pero nadie para mí. Vivo por mi horizonte, soy sólo una herramienta climática. La persona necesaria para hacer que cada horizonte tenga prosperidad..." _

Se levantó y decidió mirar a la ventana para despejar un tanto su mente y no sentir tanta melancolía por las palabras de una simple mujer, no... Ella no era una simple mujer, ella era Michelle Malebranche. La Dueña de la joya maldita que cargaba constantemente en el cuello. Aún sin tener la joya, se sentía ahogado y presionado por todos lados. No había forma de salir, aparentemente. En accesos tímidamente egoístas —_No sin una gran carga de culpa entre ellos, claro está_— sólo deseaba morir. Que nadie dependiera de él, un horizonte libre que no estuviera a veces al borde del colapso por las alegrías y tristezas de los príncipes de los Horizontes. Pero claro ¿Quién sería capaz de escucharle? Era una blasfemia. Y él, el único pensando que el puesto no era algo honorífico: era una tortura en vida y en la vida después de la muerte. Quizás había sido escogido, porque necesitaban a alguien lo suficientemente falto de decisión y voluntad que pudiera servir para ser cargado con tales responsabilidades, y que al mismo tiempo si algo le sucedía, su existencia fuera borrada de la memoria con mayor rapidez que la de una hoja siendo arrastrada por un viento huracanado.

Lo único que le faltó a tan brillante teoría, era alguien que estuviera falto de sentimientos. Quizás ni siquiera estaría quejándose, si fuera incapaz de sentir. Una marioneta, un cadáver con hilos, atado.

Sería lo ideal.

Miró hacia abajo, definitivamente no podía ver nada. Su vacío jardín, los rosales muertos y cubiertos de nieve, nogales secos y torcidos... Si algo tenía claro era que aunque él no quisiera exteriorizar su sentir, su casa bien que podría hacerlo por él. Al menos había alguien o algo sincero que contrastase con él mismo. Suspiró, ciertamente no tenía nada que hacer ese día, y no había cosa alguna que pudiera distraerlo de aquellas palabras, miró de reojo hacia adentro de la habitación, por un momento deseó la presencia de su par de gemelas, aquellas que lograrían entretenerlo, aunque sea por unos instantes.

Claro, no eran simples gemelas... él las consideraba sus hijas. Desde pequeño, llegó al horizonte aparentando quizás unos 3 años, y sus gemelas lo cuidaron... pero solo por un año, ya que después fue él el que las cuidó, tratándolas con cariño, siendo su única familia. Y así creció, volviéndose una figura Paterna/Materna para sus gemelas que si bien eran muñecas, él quería que viviesen como niñas normales. Ellas ya trabajaron suficiente antes de llegar al horizonte, ahora sería él quien trabajase de ahora en adelante, recolectando Romans más como una vocación que un trabajo y escribiéndolas en libros para su lectura fácil y evitar el olvido.

Irónico. Al evitar el olvido, era lo que más parecía que la gente hacía. Y por supuesto, ese detalle grabado al rojo en su cabeza no se quitaba bajo ningún motivo: Sus muñecas se tenían la una a la otra. Si ellas fueron capaces de cuidarlo, entonces, era plausible la conclusión de que tampoco él era necesario. Podían cuidarse perfectamente bien entre sí. Entonces ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Rogando compañía? ¿Tomando roles que no le correspondían? ¿Realmente debería pensar que su orgullo había caído tan bajo como para estar haciendo aquello?

Se volvió a su esquina y se sentó con las rodillas dobladas, poniendo sus brazos encima de éstas y mirando a la ventana, donde había estado unos minutos antes.

"_No... lo que hago está bien... estoy seguro de eso, estoy seguro. A ellas... al menos debo importarles a ellas. Éste rol no es un error, no puede ser un error, porque..."_

Sacudió suavemente su cabeza negándose a sí mismo, "¿Qué cosas piensas Hiver? Si estás aquí es por algo, ¿no?" Ladeó su cabeza confuso y al final sin tener respuestas a sus preguntas, se acurrucó a un lado de la pared y cerró los ojos para al poco rato quedar profundamente dormido, con una leve preocupación en su mente. Lejos de su cama, al menos podría sentir una mediana molestia en su espalda al despertar.

Algo de dolor, debía al menos, hacerle sentir existente en éste plano.

-o-

Cuando despertó, las esperanzas de ver a ser vivo alguno se desvanecieron como de costumbre: se hallaba solo de nuevo. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, y con un suspiro cansado, sólo pudo murmurarse a sí mismo el dejar de estar soñando cosas imposibles. Se incorporó, estirándose gentilmente para no hacerse demasiado daño y su espalda crujió agradablemente. La sensación placentera fue rápidamente reemplazada con un dolorcillo molesto al haberse quedado dormido en un modo inadecuado: podía lidiar con eso, no había problemas. Dirigióse al balcón y ausentemente miró al cielo dándose cuenta de que en realidad había dormido demasiado, puesto que los astros le recibiron con su tímido fulgor en el lienzo obscuro del firmamento.

Sus pensamientos inconexos de pronto tomaron un rumbo, se impuso una meta para saber qué hacer a continuación: Debía saber si las gemelas ya habían regresado. Una amable preocupación por sus "hijas", puesto que de nada servía atormentarse con pensamientos existencialistas y depresivos... mientras ellas estuviesen cerca, estaría acompañado _en cierta medida_.

Caminó por sus aposentos, tomando el brío necesario para salir y recorrió los pasillos nuevamente. No tuvo la necesidad de recorrer demasiado, el cuarto de las muñecas estaba relativamente cerca. Posó la mano con firmeza en el pomo dorado de la puerta y la abrió con suavidad para escudriñar el interior. Una sonrisa leve se impuso en sus facciones al notar dos figuras durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas. Un descanso merecido, aunque quizás no tan necesario: no eran realmente "humanas" pero habían dado muestras de agotamiento a pesar de todo. Sólo necesitaban cerrar los ojos y reponer el agotamiento, sin necesidad de alcanzar el sueño REM como un ser vivo común.

Cuando uno de los pequeños bultos se movió, cayó en la cuenta de que quizás no había sido tan discreto como había planeado. Un par de ojos violáceos se abrieron curiosos, dando cuenta de su posición, y una vocecilla dulce rompió el silencio sepulcral del cuarto con mucha sutileza.

—_Monsieur_?

Con pasos felinos atravesó la pequeña habitación para no perturbar el descanso de Hortense. Rodeó la cama de azulinas tonalidades, cerrando con cuidado las cortinas del dosel y cuando acabó se dirigió a la mayor que seguía expectante, sentada en su pequeña cama.

—_Oui, Violette?_

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Nos necesita para algo?

—Oh, _non._ Nada malo, te lo aseguro. Simplemente quería saber si ya habían llegado.

—Nos preocupa, Monsieur... ¿Por qué no nos cuenta lo que le ocurre? Notamos que dormitaba en el suelo... eso no es sano...

—Lo sé, pero...

—Además, ya no nos pide Romans—Soltó la muñeca de improviso, dando a notar que esa era realmente su inquietud, sólo que no sabía cómo abordarla.—Usted se está volviendo cada vez más... cerrado consigo mismo. Nunca nos dice cómo se siente en realidad. ¿Hemos hecho algo mal? ¿Ya no nos necesita?

—_Non_, Violette, te aseguro que esa no es la razón. —De algún modo extraño, ni siquiera le incomodaba mentir. La práctica le había dado la habilidad.— Me agoté mientras leía y escribía Romans, tú sabes que tengo una capacidad nata para dormir en cualquier sitio. Es agotador pero puedo cumplir mi cuota a la biblioteca sin problemas de ese modo.

Su peso hundió ligeramente las purpúreas colchas y acarició la rubia cabecita, mientras sostenía entre sus manos las porceláneas de la muñeca. Sus dedos palparon cuidadosamente cada articulación como si fuese la primera vez que veía una. Siempre pulcro y cuidadoso, se medía hasta con la fuerza, siendo sumamente delicado en su actuar a diario. Ni siquiera aceptaba el pequeño y accidental doblez de una hoja al escribir.

—Lo admito, sí he estado intranquilo en los últimos días, pero será tan pasajero como una lluvia veraniega. Son nimiedades y vaguedades que de tan inverosímiles son ridículas. Sólo eso, _ma pètit. _Y sobre el otro punto, considero que ustedes ya han trabajado lo suficiente, es momento del descanso mis pequeñas. Me gustaría que se dedicaran a disfrutar ésta segunda oportunidad para poder ser... humanas en el sentir y el actuar. Ya que están vivas, y sienten... lo ideal sería que aprovecharan esa vitalidad en algo que no sea trabajo.

—¿Está seguro que no necesita de nuestra asistencia? A medida que el tiempo pasaba... era notorio sí, que lentamente su independencia era mayor. —Murmuró tranquila mientras sus pequeños dedos alisaban los motivos bordados de violetas en la colcha para mantenerse ocupada en algo.—Casi parece un _père, monsieur_.

—Un père... es extraño el pensar que nunca tuve uno y sin embargo...

—¿Está mal que apliquemos el título?

—No... pueden decirme así si gustan.—Musitó con una leve sonrisa, dejando un beso leve en los párpados de la muñeca.—Bueno, ya que eso está arreglado, es hora de volver al descanso...

Suavemente arropó a la muñeca y se encargó de poner un rostro convincente para dejarla tranquila. Desde el rabillo del ojo pudo notar que Hortense había abierto traviesamente un ojo para espiar. Se acercó del mismo modo a arroparla, notando que la pequeña ahogaba una risa, oculta entre las sábanas. ¿Por qué de cierto modo, sentía que esa risa no causaba nada en absoluto en él?

No pensó demasiado en ello, y cerrando la puerta, volvió a sus habitaciones. No tenía deseo alguno de volver a dormir. Sus sueños podían ser tan deprimentes como la misma realidad en la que estaba inmerso, y no tenía demasiadas ganas de pensar a su alrededor. Eran las ventajas de trabajar en algo... cuando quería escapar, simplemente abría los brazos y se lanzaba al vacío desde su balcón, pensando en lo que tenía que hacer en el momento, no en qué debía hacer cuando volviera; y además tenía a sus libros y no se permitía el cometer errores... el hundirse dentro de sus historias era lo que lo mantenía a flote, y la felicidad en historias ajenas lo que le daba un ambiguo sabor entre una suerte de paz y un "¿Y qué tal si...?"

—Un nuevo título... y sin embargo, no siento que eso haga la diferencia en un futuro cercano... es tan solo... una nueva forma de decir "Hiver".—Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta y vislumbraba su ya tan conocido cuarto.

Sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en ello y cerrando la puerta con llave se adentró hacia el balcón para observar el estrellado firmamento que le daba la bienvenida. Andrómeda estaba más visible que nunca junto a Perseo, Y Piscis desde una esquina le daba la guía a seguir para la ruta de esa noche. Sin problemas se paró en el borde del balcón y cerrando los ojos se inclinó hacia adelante en caída libre, sintiendo cómo atraía un gélido viento que rápidamente desfragmentó su cuerpo, desapareciendo en la inmensidad de la noche.


	3. 6th Lento, Très Furioso, Agitato

_**Όποιος μπορεί να τραγουδήσει, να τραγουδήσουν.**_

_**Αυτός που ξέρει πώς να γράψετε, μπορείτε να γράψετε.**_

_**Η μελωδία από τα βάθη του Άδη θα ακουστεί,**_

_**μόνο για εκείνους που μπορούν να ακούσουν καλή μουσική από το σκοτάδι,**_

_**και έτσι ... ιστορία για να μας καθοδηγήσει στον ορίζοντα.**_

_(El que sepa cantar, que cante._

_El que sepa escribir, que escriba._

_La melodía de las profundidades del Hades será escuchada,_

_sólo por los que sepan oír bien la música de la oscuridad,_

_y con ello... la historia que nos guía al horizonte.)_

_Άγνωστο τραγούδι (Canción desconocida)_

Se dejó caer en su trono con pesadez, se sentía agotado, exhausto de todo, mirando a las paredes de su templo... Y no había hecho nada que requiriera de gran esfuerzo físico.

_"Es la nostalgia, hermano... El peso de tu soledad que tercamente has decidido cargar. Nostalgia, soledad, Melancolía..."_

—Basta. No necesito, no debo, ni quiero oírte en éste mismo intante. Vete.

_"Sabes que estás solo, hermano. Acéptalo. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"_

—Te equivocas, tengo a mis hijas. Déjame solo. ¿Por qué insistes? Sabes que no voy a escucharte. Insisto. Aléjate y déjame solo.

_"¿Como siempre? Sabes lo que quieres. Sabes que está a tu alcance... pero eres incapaz de tomarlo aún por la fuerza...Ker, y el resto de nosotros, tus hermanos seguimos las enseñanzas de nuestra madre, Nix... y tú deberías seguirlas también... ¿Nunca has oído ese dicho: "Autoridad que no abusa, pierde su prestigio"? Piénsalo... tan solo deberí_—"

—¡Porque no soy como **TÚ**, hermano!—Vociferó exasperado.

Silenció la voz en su cabeza y levantó las barreras mágicas en torno a sí mismo y a su morada. ¿Por qué había aceptado hablar con su hermano, si sabía que jamás llegarían a nada?... Ni él mismo lo sabía, sólo sabía que había sido una decisión mala. Una pésima.

—Hypnos... fuiste, eres y siempre serás un maldito bastardo...

El pelinegro miró con ojos melancólicos al techo de su oscuro aposento. La soledad lo invadió al instante, como todos los días... Su único consuelo era mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en ello, concentrarse en otras cosas, como el el reino subterráneo que debía regir, las almas que debía juzgar, y por supuesto: sus hijas, Mu y Phi.

—Tsk. Jamás debí aceptar hablar con Hypnos... Ese maldito siempre...

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos de su mente, de una etapa que lucía tan cercana... y tan lejana al mismo tiempo.

—Suficiente. Ya tengo Suficiente.

Con un golpe de una de sus guadañas gemelas en el suelo, Thanatos, el dios de la muerte, selló mágicamente el Hades completo para desconectarse del exterior.

Con un movimiento de su mano, con tenues luces iluminó su "hogar", no estaba en el humor para iluminarlo por completo. Observó a su alrededor y vió las puertas de su morada: el templo subterráneo.

Salió de su recámara y atravesó el salón de sus aposentos. Tas la puerta exterior del templo, se hallaba lo que se podría decir, el "castillo" del dios, donde habitaba y vivía realmente.

Cuando se paró frente a las enormes puertas que conectaban su residencia del templo, las abrió sin esfuerzo alguno. Cerró la puerta y observó el gran piso de loza negra y blanca en ajedrez de 20 metros de ancho y 40 metros de largo, en una plataforma de 10 metros de alto de marfil macizo. A los costados de la plataforma había pilares de mármol negros con grabados y escritura al igual que el techo de la construcción.

Se acercó a uno de los pilares y se apoyó en él, parado en el borde de la plataforma mirando una de las entradas a su reino subterráneo, a varios kilómetros de distancia de su acrópolis; El templo nocturno del señor de los muertos.

Observó también su mundo. Una verdadera Polis de muertos, ya que bajo la colina donde estaba su templo estaban las residencias de las almas en espera, sólo ese selecto grupo de almas que fue juzgado benévolamente.

—Cientos de almas esperando reencarnar, almas que han sido juzgadas esperando una nueva oportunidad en la tierra y en el Reino de los Horizontes... siempre allí, silentes, pacientes, esperando... pero atentos a la primera oportunidad que se presente—

Decía mirando las calles, pasajes, callejones de su polis, donde las almas tenían rostro propio, donde rejuvenecían o envejecían dependiendo del alma... erróneamente se pensaba que ese lugar tendría calaveras o gente en estado de putrefacción.

—Aún así los envidio y les tengo lástima por igual... sentimientos tan contradictorios...—suspiró—...Ya me adapté a la idea de que no podré morir de causas iguales a ellos... y si bien es injusto... si al menos yo puedo impartir justicia...

Con desasosiego, observó su polis, cuyo territorio era extenso, un continente entero, laberíntico, intricado... Dispuesto de tal forma para que los invasores jamás pudieran escapar de allí... Últimamente, había oído cosas sospechosas cerca de una de sus entradas que conectaba al mundo humano... quizás, eran ellos, con excavaciones arqueológicas, buscando saber más del mundo que todos los Oímpicos buscaban mantener en secreto para las mentes modernas.

—Su sed de conocimiento es vasta... pero su curiosidad pued ser fatal... aún así, el ímpetu con el que siguen buscando, impresiona... pero no puedo permitir que avancen.

Su fantasmagórica figura se desvaneció en un tumulto de niebla negra, apareciendo en la susodicha entrada oyendo el ruido de las conversaciones entre trabajadores, el choque de las picotas contra las rocas que cubrían esa antiguo pasaje al Hades. Con un suspiro, miró su propia lista, para ver si alguno debía ser llevado ante él... ante la respuesta afirmativa, guardó su pergamino mirando hacia el túnel colapsado...

—Me temo que no pueden seguir avanzando... _Alpha. Beta. Lambda.._.—Llamó con voz firme a sus sirvientes de las sombras.

Tres figuras aparecieron en medio de la negra niebla que estaba alrededor del señor del Hades, éstos se veían como humanos normales, con máscaras blancas sobre sus ojos simulando ser calaveras... debían mantener su indentidad para proteger los secretos del Hades... y ser vistos como humanos solo acarrearía dudas y atención hacia el Subterráno Reino.

—_Nai, Kyrios mas_...? (Sí, señor nuestro?)— corearon los tres hombres.

Thanatos les dedicó una sola mirada que revelaba sus propósitos, y les apuntó a la entrada.

—Ya saben qué hacer.—Dijo sin más, entrecerrando los ojos y parándose solemne, como el señor que era, Señalando una lista en uno de los costados de sus sirvientes

Las tres sombras hicieron una reverencia, empuñando sus guadañas y avanzando a paso veloz cual aves de rapiña, atravesando las barreras de roca incorpóreamente.

El dios suspiró suavemente y oyó de pronto el silencio en la entrada bloqueada, los hombres habían cortado sus murmullos, las máquinas se habían detenido, el ruido del acero contra la roca habia cesado. Al rato, los tres sirvientes volvieron con la misma rapidez inicial, haciendo una reverencia ante su señor.

—_Oh, Kyrios... _lo encomendado está hecho...

—¿Fueron solo por los necesarios?— Preguntó serio. Con una voz espectral.

—_Nai, Kyrios Thanatos..._

—Bien. Vuelvan a sus obligaciones. —Dijo permitiéndoles la retirada.

Cuando las tres sombras desaparecieron de su vista, se dio la vuelta hacia la entrada colapsada por rocas. Observó el sitio unos segundos y a su lado convocó una flama de fuego negro que centelleaba y danzaba ante los movimientos de la mano de su creador. La flama le permitía visualizar todo lo que él desease en todo momento, sin importar la situación... en medio de las oscuras llamas, pudo ver el sitio arqueológico.

Las máquinas se habían detenido, los operadores estaban muertos sentados en sus sitios, con una muchedumbre a su alrededor, asustados por los hechos... Algunos excavadores manuales estaban muertos sobre sus picotas, con gestos vacíos en sus rostros, con los ojos aún abiertos.

_"¡Éste lugar está maldito!"_

_"¡Debemos salir de aquí!"_

_"No quiero ser el siguiente..."_

_"¡Detengan todo! ¡Llamen al administrador!"_

_"Eran buenas personas..."_

_"Oí que uno padecía un trastorno al corazón"_

_"Simplemente, le llegó su hora... quizás en el lugar menos indicado"_

_"La muerte... ¡La muerte nos arrebató a nuestro amigo! ¡Maldita sea la muerte!"_

_"Es muy cruel que hayan muerto de ésta forma"_

_"¿Por qué tenían que morir?... ¿Que hicieron para tener ésto?"_

_"Su esposa y sus hijos estarán devastados..."_

_"¡Padre! ¡PADRE!"_

Cerró los ojos y extinguió la negra flama con rapidez. Se quedó allí varios instantes meditando, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido con pesar sobre su alma... Sus ojos se ensombrecieron cuando los abrió mirando al túnel... Se dio la media vuelta y, ésta vez, caminó de vuelta a su acrópolis, recitando una letanía que conocía desde que tenía memoria...

_**Όσοι δεσμεύονται μέχρι θανάτου ... Με άλλα λόγια "ανθρώπινος" ...**_

_**σαν ένα σχέδιο σκιά κοντά τους ...**_

_**"Μητέρα" όλης της ζωής γεννούν "Θάνατος" ...**_

_**Pressed από τους άλλους θεούς, που πάντα έμεινε μακριά ...**_

_**Πήγα από τον άνθρωπο, ο φόβος και απεχθανόταν συνεχώς ...**_

_**Μέσα στο σκοτάδι του Άδη, όπου δεν λάμπει το φως,**_

_**Ήμουν πάντα αναρωτιούνται ...**_

_**Για ποιο σκοπό γεννήθηκε θάνατος; ... Γιατί πρέπει να κρατήσει δολοφονία; ...**_

_**"Μητέρα", αν είστε χειρισμό ακόμα την τύχη των ανθρώπων, και**_

_**βάσανά του, δίνοντας τα παιδιά ... τότε ...**_

_**Μπορεί κάποιος να μου πει ... Τι πραγματικά δίκαιος επί της γης; ...**_

_**ένα ανοιχτό ερώτημα ... αλλά εγώ θα αγωνιστώ για τουλάχιστον ...**_

_**σώσει τους ανθρώπους από τη μοίρα ...**_

_(Aquellos que están atados a la muerte... En otras palabras "humanos"... _

_como una sombra dibujándose cerca de ellos... _

_la "Madre" de toda vida dará nacimiento a "La muerte"..._

_Presionado por los otros dioses, siempre me mantuve lejos... _

_Por los humanos yo fuí temido, y constantemente detestado... _

_Dentro de la oscuridad del Hades, donde ninguna luz brilla, _

_siempre me estuve preguntando..._

_¿Para qué propósito La muerte nació?... ¿para qué debo yo seguir matando?... _

_"Madre" si tú sigues manipulando los destinos de la gente, y _

_concediéndoles sufrimento a los niños... entonces yo..._

_...Alguien puede decirme... ¿Qué es realmente justo en la tierra?... _

_una pregunta sin respuesta... pero lucharé para por lo menos... _

_salvar a la gente de ese destino...)_


	4. Allegro Vivace, Alla Marcia di Laurencin

Allegro Asai, ,Vivace, Alla Rondó di Laurencin.

-o-

—¿Jaques?... ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? —Una voz irritada y ronca, musitó.

Preguntó con algo de rudeza y cansancio un fornido y recio hombre que caminaba junto a un "aristócrata". Era alto y fuerte, cabello oscuro, corto, de facciones rústicas, la cara algo sucia y sin afeitar, gruesos brazos y moreno. Una espada colgaba de su costado, balancéandose con el torpe caminar del bribón.

El hombre a su lado era más bajo por una cabeza, la nariz curvada y poco agraciado, de rubia cabellera en bucles, de voz chillona. Usaba vestimentas caras y jugueteaba con una bolsa tintineante en sus manos, sonriendo con soberbia.

—¡Claro que sí, energúmeno idiota!, vamos no me digas que no confías en el sentido de orientación de tu señor~—Dijo con altivez y sorna —Además, ni te quejes que estás cansado. Con ese cuerpo que tienes y con las bolsas que cargas no das la impresión de venir agotado tras de mí.

En efecto, el robusto hombre cargaba varias bolsas que tintineaban a la par de su caminar...

—_Mon dieu..._ Acabamos de robarle a un mercader y tu vas allí todo campante con una sola bolsa de monedas... se supone que somos dos en ésto, ¿no?

A sus espaldas, el mencionado mercader yacía inmóvil en medio del camino, sin dar señales de respirar, con su caballo tirado a su lado, con un tajo en uno de los costados que sangraba profusamente y el carruaje, preso de las llamas que lo consumían con lentitud.

—¡Ash!, ¡A callar idiota!

El par de bribones sinvergüenzas discutía a lo largo del camino concentradamente en llevarle la contra al otro sin darse cuenta de que una figura en una armadura ligera entallada, cubierto en la espesura natural del ramaje y con una capucha negra, los miraba desde las sombras, en lo alto de un árbol...

—Hmmm... qué fácil. —Musitó divertida la figura entre el ramaje.

-o-

Al rato después, el par de bribones en escena estaba inconsciente en el suelo, y la figura encapuchada dejaba caer la capa —ya rota— por el esfuerzo ejercido.

—Hmmmm...—Arroja la bolsa al aire y la atrapa repetidas veces —"Ladrón que le roba a ladrón~..." —Sonríe altivo y les arroja a ambos una moneda al suelo —"...tiene 100 años de puro perdón~."

Sonriendo sereno, el joven ladrón rubio de ojos índigo, lucía satisfecho con su obra... eran 34 bolsas de oro, repartidas en pequeños montos, pero al fin y al cabo una gran cantidad...

—Sería tonto cargar con tanto dinero a la vista. Y además por ahora solo quiero una.

Con rapidez e ingenio, tomó las bolsas poniéndolas en lo que quedaba de su capa, atando las partes rotas y cuando su armado estuvo finalizado, se cargó el peso a la espalda

Con ánimo alegre, caminó por un sendero poco transitado de bosque, cargando con su atado en dirección a una cabaña vieja que le pertenecia. Hace ya mucho que le habían ayudado a construirla y se había convertido en su hogar de paso. Cuando llegó a la estancia abrió la puerta y entró, acto seguido, dejó su carga en el suelo y cerró las cortinas.

Cuando estuvo a oscuras, tanteó el suelo con los pies hasta encontrar una tabla suelta. Sin dejar de sonreír, la levantó e insertó tres bolsas de oro. Se levantó y siguió tanteando el suelo. Dos veces encontró tablas sueltas, y tres bolsas metió allí en cada oportunidad. Ya más ligero, se echó la carga a la espalda que pasaba algo más desapercibida si hinchaba el pecho. Tomó una capa extra que tenía allí —Debido a su maltrato constante— Y cubriendo el bulto, salió de casa en dirección al Molino Rojo de su horizonte.

—Mou... a los que siempre roban es a quien tiene el dinero siempre a la vista, a los que lo tienen siempre en un lugar y a los que aparentan tener mucho dinero ¿Cómo se sabe eso? —Monologa consigo mismo, como parte de una costumbre —Muy sencillo: Por su fastidiosa actitud de amos y señores del mundo. Me molestan de sobremanera los soberbios. Y si alguien tiene facha de presumir, es porque tiene _algo_ de qué presumir...

Llegado a su meta, abre las puertas de "su" molino. El 5th Horizon se caracterizaba por ser un horizonte hospitalario, con gente dispuesta a auxiliar al necesitado. Laurencin, era ese tipo de persona igual, con la diferencia de que no lo mostraba a nadie. Prefería ser reservado al estar inmerso en un mundo de ladrones donde cualquiera podría ponerle la daga en la espalda hasta a su propio hermano.

Ingresó en su molino y cerró las puertas tras de sí, corriendo el gran cerrojo. Prefería vivir allí por diversos motivos, más que nada por gusto. Dejó su bulto en el suelo y suspiró tomando una pequeña pala

—Bien, bien, sin dolor no hay ganancia. —Bufó y se dedicó a cavar hoyos en el suelo.

Cavó diversos agujeros donde puso bolsas con monedas, tapandolos y asegurándose de taparlos al instante. Cuando no quedaban más que unas pocas bolsas, subió al segundo piso del molino por una escalera de mano que llevaba a ese lugar. De tres pisos del molino, solo uno tenía un agujero en el centro. Era el segundo: allí estaba una segunda piedra para moler aparte de la principal de abajo, solo que más pequeña. En el 3° piso se guardaban los sacos de harina del horizonte, siendo Laurencin el encargado de repartirlos cada cierto tiempo.

Cuando llegó con alrededor de 7 bolsas, tomó 5 que guardó en recovecos varios quedándose con dos, mas la que él llevaba al cinto, que era la bolsa con la cual jugaba al principio. En total, 3 que serían de uso diario. Las dos que le quedaban de su original repartición, las puso junto a unos sacos, que estaban al frente de la piedra de moler que funcionaba gracias a las aspas del molino. La otra funcionaba a tracción animal. Se apoyó en la estructura similar a un pozo que contenía la piedra mirando al frente. Las aspas del molino giraban, y él podía verlas; la luz entraba gracias al agujero por el cual estaba acopladas las aspas, como una ventana al exterior por la cual entraba el aire fresco del mar.

El molino se hallaba en lo alto de un precipicio, como un faro. Destacaba por su belleza y altura en todos los sentidos. Laurencin no podía estar más contento con su lugar de vivienda.

—Maa~ la brisa fresca del mar... ¡Waa! no se me tiene que olvidar~...—Rió divertido mirando las bolsas que tenía a la mano.

—Una para mí, otra para Nöel y Lawrence y otra para Ciel...

Sonrió tomando las bolsas, colgándolas en su cinto y bajando para ir hacia allá.

—Mou~... Hiver debe haberme extrañado...—Suspira—Pero no puede evitarlo... la mayoría del tiempo la pasa solo... ¡Pero se alegrará mucho al verme! estoy seguro de eso... después de todo le prometí que acabado un "trabajo" yo volvería~

Acostumbrado a decir sus ideas en voz alta, salió del molino cerrándolo por completo. Se acomodó la armadura entallada y ligera que usaba siempre y se colgó su negra espada a la espalda. Vió los árboles y al sentirse mucho más ligero que antes, trepó a uno y se dirigió a su siguiente meta saltando de rama en rama.

De vez en cuando se acordaba del pasado con algo de dulce nostalgia, sin lugar a dudas, con quien se llevaba mejor era con el pequeño peliblanco del invierno. Él lo aguantaba sin rechistar, incluso cuidándolo cuando... tenía "situaciones".

-o-

Primero se dirigió a uno de los varios lagos del horizonte franco, en uno de sus bordes, en una cabañita pequeña y sencilla se hallaba la residencia de un par de hermanos de ojos azules. Lawrence y Noël Malebranche vivían allí desde el inicio, en una vida sencilla y pacífica. Él era minero y a veces acompañaba a Laurencin en sus "trabajos" para poder llevar dinero a casa y subsistir. Ella hacía muñecas, y en más de una ocasión ella hacía juguetes para los niños de su horizonte, y para otros también. Pero nunca cobraba, prefería regalar lo que hacía, sin esperar nada a cambio, salvo la sonrisa de algún niño.

El ladrón bajó de las ramas y aterrizó con gracia y ligereza en el suelo. Dejó el bosque caminando hacia el claro de éste en dirección al limpio lago, disfrutando la brisa del lugar. con una bolsa de monedas en la mano pensaba en el par de hermanos con algo de ternura.

Desde su llegada al horizonte, el tiempo actuaba diferente para todos. La historia de todos se inició de nuevo en el reino, sin embargo las historias originales eran cambiadas. Cuando Hiver era nada más que un niño, de quizás 5 años en apariencia, vivía solo en una mansión de hielo, entregada por el mismo Rey. sus gemelas eran las responsables de cuidarlo pero él no quiso; él invirtió los roles. Él y Ciel vivieron en el monasterio, pero cuando salían, jugaban con dos pequeños: Hiver Laurant y Noël, dos tiernos hermanos, al menos al primero, no le gustaba llamarse así, y insistía siempre en llamarse Lawrence o Laurie.

Cuando Hiver llegó a jugar con ellos, el grupo se unió mucho más aún. Como no tenían padres, decidieron ser ellos mismos una familia de hermanos. El mayor era Laurie... mayor que Cin por dos años, siguiéndole en edad Laurencin —con el tierno apodo de "Cin" de parte de Ciel— y quedando en el mismo bloque Hiver, Ciel y Noël, todos menores por un año de Cin.

Criándose juntos y creciendo juntos, no se habían abandonado. Pero llegó el momento en que Hiver debía aceptar sus deberes de representante del horizonte, Noël, entrada en la edad de 15, edad de matrimonio, ahora su hermano debía pagar su dote en caso de que debiera casarse. Laurencin había jurado ayudarles, sabiendo que el dinero en ocasiones no les alcanzaba. Ciel fue adoptada por una familia y no había dejado de ver a ninguno de los 4. Separados, la distancia no les permitía en ocasiones reencontrarse con el otro, convirtiendose el joven ladrón en la unión de todos, llevándoles mensajes, saludos, regalos, etc.

Ahora mismo llevaba dinero para los dos hermanos, para ayudar a hacer menos dura su subsistencia.

—Maa~ ¡van a sonreír cuando vean que son de oro! esto no se presenta siempre~

Con alegría en su voz, tocó la puerta de la cabaña tres veces para anunciar que era él y al rato una nívea cabellera abrió la puerta, con una voz muy femenina alegre de ver al joven

—¡Cin! ¡Laurie, llegó Cin! —Decía colgándose del cuello de Laurencin siendo atrapada en un abrazo fuerte, mientras llamaba a su hermano.

—Noël~ _soeur~_ les traigo excelentes noticias a tí y a tu hermano~ —Canturreó alegre dándole vueltas a la chica.

Otra nívea cabellera salió al encuentro de su hermana y sonrió al ver al rubio ladrón.

—Cin... bienvenido, pasa por favor, no te quedes afuera— Dijo sonriente el joven de ojos azules dándole la entrada al otro a su hogar.

-o-

Las horas pasaron y la tarde se volvió noche... al igual que los saludos se habían vuelto despedidas.

—Nos veremos en otra ocasión, _frère,_ Ten cuidado al irte.—Dijo la dulce voz de la chica de cabello platinado.

—Mira bien por donde pisas, Laurencin. No se te ocurra caerte de nuevo de un árbol. No siempre habrá un montón de hojas para atraparte—Dijo divertida la voz masculina del platinado mayor.

—¡Mou~! ¡_Frère!_ Sólo pasó "una"sola vez...—Bufó el rubio en queja haciendo un berrinche como un niño pequeño.

—Pero esa vez, estabas muerto de bebido, mocoso —Dijo el mayor al tiempo que le revolvía el cabello al otro.

Al verse atrapado, sonrió torcidamente, riendo nervioso y culpable, rascándose la nuca ante las miradas divertidas de los dos ojiazules.

—Aha~ahaha~ erm ¡Wa! qué tarde es ¿No creen?— dijo sonrojado mirando su reloj de bolsillo —Yo creo que dejé el molino abierto~ ¡nos vemos!—Divertido y avergonzado, emprendió la huida de allí.

—¡Cin! ¡Un día le harás la competencia a Idolfried! —Gritó el peliblanco al escurridizo ladrón riendo con ligereza acordándose de la reputación del Famoso pirata Alemán... que no era famoso precisamente por sus hazañas.

—¡Idiota!—Gritó de vuelta el ladrón, ya subido a un árbol.

Les hizo gesto de adiós y saltó de rama en rama, en dirección a la casa de Ciel.

—Waa... Laurie idiota... ahora me veo como un tomate andante...

Siguió saltando con las sombras de su lado pensando en la castaña chica que estaría molesta de verlo por allí a esas horas.

—Me tirará lo primero que vea, "dulce mujer" —dijo rodando los ojos —De dulce nada. Es peor que un jabalí enrabiado y me va a sermonear. Estoy seguro de ello.

Pasado un rato en el que se estaba cansando de saltar,aterrizó en el suelo y decidió caminar en dirección al primer pueblo francés que uno veía al cruzar el puente que conectaba con el continente central. Paix, Significando "Paz" al español, era tal cual decía su nombre. La gente ya sea mañana, tarde o noche ayudaba al forastero y al viajero en su travesía, ofreciendo alojamiento hasta en las casas de cada habitante. La costumbre dictaba que por las noches,cada habitante que tenía espacio en su casa, prendiera un farol y lo pusiera frente a su puerta, indicando a los forasteros que habia lugar dónde pasar la noche.

Divisó varios faroles encendidos a lo lejos y corrió para hacer más corto el viaje...Llegado por fin al centro del pueblo, buscó la casa de la "tierna y dulce" chica. El farol estaba encendido, y se dió la vuelta a la casa, para golpear la ventana avisando de su llegada. Iba a hacerlo y se detuvo en seco. La ruda chica estaba durmiendo apaciblemente con un gesto calmo en el rostro. Si la despertaba ahora posiblemente correría un río de sangre por la calle y ya tenía suficiente con la pelea de hoy como para tener que aguantarse la ira de su "hermana".

Abrió la ventana con suavidad y entró dejando la bolsa en un cajón de la mesa de noche, cuidando de no hacer ruido en lo absoluto.

—Mmmh... Cin...—Musitó entre sueños la chica dormida.

Se sorprendió que la otra se acordara de él en sueños y decidió quedarse un poco más para oír el resto, si es que tenía algo que decir.

—Cin...mmh... idio...ta...

Parpadeó ante la afirmación y la confirmación de sus sospechas. Rodó los ojos y sonrió torcido y malicioso... sigiloso... se acercó a la cama de la chica y contando mentalmente hasta tres, jaló de una de sus mejillas riendo oscuro, para soltarla y salir de allí, más rápido que alma que lleva la muerte.

La chica despertó y se disponía a tomar algo para arrojarle cuando se dió cuenta que el otro había desaparecido

—¡Ush! ¡Cin canalla!—Gruñó la chica al ver a la figura que se perdía en el bosque. 

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, cruzada de brazos molesta y se volvió a acostar durmiéndose con la ventana abierta. Entre habitantes no había peligro de robarse los unos a los otros. Al menos no a los que eran conocidos y no hacían daño a nadie.

Cin a lo lejos jadeaba cansado. La puntería de esa chica era legendaria entre el pueblo francés.

—¡Qué alegría! La suerte me sonríe hoy~—Rió divertido—Mañana mismo iré a ver a Hiver, y si tiene tiempo y no se ha ido por sus Romans, iremos a darle una visita a Thanatos fufufu~. ¡La vida puede ser maravillosa!.

Musitó alegremente sus pensamientos y se dirigió de vuelta a su molino, para dormir mirando la luna por una de las rendijas del techo, ya que él dormía en el 3° piso.

—_Tournez, tournez, Moulin Rouge~..._


	5. Il Marcia di Tettere, allegreto

Il Marcia di Tettere, più cantabile, più allegreto.

—Señor... ¿desea que le traigamos algo? —Decía un mayordomo de cabello castaño y ojos fulgurantes de rabia, ocultando su exasperación ante el príncipe que tenía frente a sí, repitiendo la misma pregunta hace 15 minutos

—No gracias, estoy bien Frank. —Dijo sonriendo un rubio que estaba sentado tranquilamente leyendo unas cartas.

Ya era el colmo de los colmos. Por último, estaría bien estar molesto si el Rey/Príncipe para el que trabajas te tortura con trabajo, dejándote casi sin aliento y exprimiendo hasta la última gota de tu vitalidad... ¡Pero es más irritante trabajar para alguien de la realeza que no pide absolutamente nada!

¿¡Qué tiene en la cabeza?!... Se supone que un sirviente que trabajó toda la vida para un rey espera que su hijo sea igual de caprichoso, mimado e irritante que él. Y él trabajó para muchos reyes en su vida.

Bueno, él trabajó para muchos reyes, y sobre el padre del muchacho que tenía en frente, no tenía quejas en absoluto. Es más, deseaba que siguiera vivo... Era un Rey ejemplar, su bondad y generosidad no tenían límites. Y si bien pedía cosas, era al mínimo... ¡Pero pedía cosas! ¡Daba gusto darle lo que deseaba! ¡Y ahora resulta que su hijo que es igual de bueno y amable que él y no pide nada!

El Rubio miró a su sirviente que estaba enfureciéndose gradualmente y suspiró. Ya era suficiente. Habíase divertido ya irritandolo, ahora debía relajarlo.

—Creo que tengo algo de sed... ¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua, por favor? —Pidió con gentileza.

Al otro le hicieron falta piernas para correr por los pasillos para traer lo que le pidieron. ¡Por fin!...

El rubio una vez que su sirviente se alejó, rió con gracia. Le encantaba irritar a sus sirvientes pero ¿Qué podía hacerle? Él no era de pedir cosas, si quería algo, lo iba a buscar y ya. Pero desde que tuvo edad para gobernar y tomar posesión del trono de su castillo, sus sirvientes pululaban por todos lados bucando sacarle una orden o un pedido...

—Maa~... ¿Siempre tienen que hacer lo mismo?, Que por fin entiendan que no quiero nada...

Suspiró y siguió leyendo cartas con tranquilidad... Lo usual: Negocios que nunca atendía ya que siempre hallaban cómo resolver sus problemas, Invitaciones a fiestas de gala a las que no iba por no tener pareja y el resto...la mayoría era de gente de otros reinos que buscaba que él se casara con sus hijas.

—¿Cuándo entenderán que un N-O es un "No"? No me gustan las doncellas o donceles...vivos...

Suspiró pesadamente frotando sus sienes y mirando por la ventana aburrido de todo, no hallaba nada que pudiera entretenerlo, aparte, buscaba el amor... vaya que sí. Buscaba tener a alguien a quién amar y ser amado... Lamentablemente en cosas de gustos la segunda parte era "más complicada" en lugar de la primera que se trataba de "amar".

—_Prinz_ Tettere... su agua.

Volteó hacia la voz que lo llamaba y recibió con una sonrisa el vaso que le ofrecían, bebiendo de él con lentitud. El otro se veía más aliviado y se retiró del estudio menos estresado...

—Mou... algún día acabaré matándolo~ —Rió con pocas ganas.

Dejó su correspondencia a un lado relajándose en su asiento hasta que vió una carta con un sello especial en lacre rojo tirada en el suelo frente a él.

—Una carta... ¡¿Del Emperador?!

Parpadeó emocionado y la recogió a toda velocidad, abriéndola despacio para no romper el sobre...Sin mucho éxito ya que no aguantó y lo rompió, quedando con la carta entera en la mano izquierda. Sin más preámbulo comenzó a leer.

-o-

_Estimado príncipe Tettere:_

_Queda cordialmente invitado a palacio la noche de luna llena, se celebrará una reunión extraordinaria para celebrar un año más del 7th horizon junto a nosotros, No es necesaria la formalidad y estaré encantado de verlo alli con nosotros compartiendo. Se ruega que mande una respuesta acerca de su asistencia a la brevedad._

_Atentamente, El príncipe Revo._

_-o-_

—Ahaha~ ¡por supuesto que asistiré! jamás me perdería una reunión con el Emperador... a pesar de todo, sigue llamándose a sí mismo príncipe...

Guardó la carta prolijamente entre sus ropas y buscó pluma, tintero y papel para responder a la misiva real. Rápidamente escribió la respuesta, insertando la carta en un sobre para luego sellarlo con su sello personal con lacre de dos colores, Azul y Rojo. Si ocupaba el rojo, podía confundirse con uno de sus hermanos, lo mismo si usaba el azul. Ser un trillizo idéntico con tus hermanos a veces no ayudaba mucho.

El sirviente recurrente volvió a entrar a la habitación y vió que el príncipe tenía una carta en las manos. Tettere lo vio y sonrió de lado levemente, encontrando el remedio perfecto para estar tranquilo de una buena vez.

—¿Realmente deseas hacer algo por mí?

El sirviente asintió firmemente.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer algo por mí?

El sirviente volvió a asentir con más desición.

—Entonces... deseo que entregues ésta carta. Con la condición que vayas caminando. Las lluvias han mojado mucho los caminos y los caballos podrían enterrarse en la tierra. Además si corres podrías ser tú el enterrado o podrías caerte... esa carta es importante porque va dirigida al Emperador Revo.

El sirviente empalideció y asintió. Una carta para el Emperador era importante, demasiado. Tomó la carta y giró sobre sus talones, corriendo, para ir a entregarla.

Pero Tettere tenía sus mañas... el príncipe sabía que del 7th horizon había un largo trecho que recorrer hasta el continente principal usando los puentes de ladrillo que interconectaban los horizontes, además como el 7th horizon estaba muy cerca del 5th, la vegetación del lugar se hacía 3 veces más abundante que la del horizonte alemán, por lo que había que caminar con cuidado por esos lugares, además los caminos serpenteaban bastante y por último para subir el gran castillo había unas escaleras enormes. sin duda se quedaría solo por un largo tiempo y él lo apreovecharía de la mejor manera.

Una vez que se vió solo, cerró la puerta tras de sí sonriendo gradualmente hasta alcanzar el límite de la risa. Su melodiosa risa se oyó por toda la habitación

—¡Solo~! ¡Solo al fin!—Canturreó.

Saltó de alegría por un corto rato cayendo sobre su silla con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara

—Maaa~ ahora podré estar solo y dejar por fin éstas fastidiosas cartas... ¡quiero salir~! ¡Y VOY a salir~!

Sonriendo tomó su capa blanca, acomodándola sobre sus hombros, ajustando su cinturón y poniendo la delgada espalda en su cinto. Con una última mirada, bajó la capucha de la capa dejando su cabeza al descubierto.

—Y ahora me largo de aquí~ ¿Habrá alguien interesante en el cementerio~?—Pensó risueñamente —Ojalá ésta vez tenga más suerte... _Me pregunto si mi novia ideal estará allí~_—Cantó —Aunque bueno, el amor no discrimina~ puede ser novia o novio y la edad me importa un comino... mientras esté muerto/a será mi paraíso~

Sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo singular, mirando el horizonte con esperanza... y luego dejó de sonreir para afirmar con seriedad.

—Bueno. Si llegase a volver a vivir por A, B, C motivo ...que no sea una persona sicópata o controladora*... con personas así, prefiero morir yo...

Rodando los ojos y acto seguido recuperando la sonrisa se decidió a salir evitando a toda costa a sus sirvientes con el objetivo de salir de su castillo en dirección a un cementerio. No importaba cual, cualquiera estaba bien... pero iba a dejar de visitar el cementerio alemán. Ya habia recorrido todas las tumbas y se estaba aburriendo de ver siempre a los mismos cadáveres. Además se pudrían con facilidad con las altas temperaturas de la primavera. Y estar sacándolos y metiéndolos muy seguido de sus tumbas pues... hacía que usualmente perdieran un ojo o algo más... no pasaba con los recientes, pero que se muriera alguien cada día... sería algo muy cruel que desear ¿No?

Pero no sería malo darle una vuelta a la cabaña de Kakei-ko, la monjita. Era bastante bonita y dulce. Buranko... erm... la última vez que intentó algo casi le deja la huella de su mano plantada en la cara... Ni hablar de Snewwitchen y Dornsroshen. Estaban casadas y él jamás se metería con una mujer casada, y menos traicionaría a sus hermanos. Idoko era divertida, trabajadora y servicial —y Bonita, muy bonita además de muerta— el único inconveniente sería... Idolfried. Su padre... sería capaz de todo con tal de verlo en una cama de madera a 6 metros bajo tierra. Aohigeko... esa mujer era impresionante, su belleza se notaba a leguas de distancia... pero estaba casada, con el conde Barba Azul —lástima... y estaba muerta igual— Pero al menos eran felices ¿No?... Elizabeth tenía ese aire de orgullo y solemnidad, una belleza cálida y un aire dulce y serio... Pero Märchen le cortaría las piernas, los brazos, la lengua y lo castraría antes de poder dirigirle una palabra a la doncella. Y nadie quería eso ¿no?, bueno, al menos no él.

Quizás sería mejor buscar en otros horizontes, quizás el griego no estaría mal... si lograba meterse al Hades aún mejor, aparte que había algunos muertos vivientes que eran bastante hermosos, algunos ya estaban muertos y seguían caminando por la tierra... La hermana de Elef estaba muerta y vaya que era preciosa, sería una hermosa esposa... si no fuera por su "cuñado" que probablemente lo castaría en la boda misma. Aunque tampoco estaba tan mal su "cuñado"~... erm... bueno, lo aguantaría a su lado solo si estuviese muerto... si resulta estar vivo... me quedo con su hermana, primero lo muerto~.

O quizás debía probar con el horizonte Francés, era una buena opción, además se conservaban bien los cadáveres gracias al espíritu del invierno... que tampoco estaba mal~ al contrario~ estaba muerto y se veía muy bien, y ese acento junto con su apariencia de quinceañero y esa aura inocente y nostálgica —Perfecto—... Sus muñecas se veían como dignas prospectas para amar también, gemelas, bonitas, bien vestidas, sencillamente preciosas... pero probablemente los franceses los defenderían a brazo partido si ellos pedían ayuda, y en el camino probablemente lo castren igual...

O quizás el horizonte inglés, si lograba pasar a Abyss quizás podría conquistar a algunas chicas...

Pensándolo bien, no era buena idea... podía recibir un balazo, ser quemado vivo, ser decapitado con una hoz, ser muerto por caída de unas escaleras—no accidental, claro— o simplemente ser apuñalado... no era tentador. En lo absoluto. Lafrenze era hermosa... tendria que averiguar si seguía viva. Igual la niña... Elle tenía esa belleza fría que atraía a pesar de no tener más que 6 años, y su inocencia...—Perfecta—.

Y poner un pie en el tercer horizonte... ni hablar. No quería perder sus memorias con tan solo poner un pie allí. No gracias. Lost-ko era linda, dulce, ingenua, inocente y todo pero tenía sus límites... ¿y olvidar quien era? No. Por supuesto que no.

El segundo horizonte... Thanatos-ko era la representación de la muerte, y era muy bonita aparte de animada, era muy habilidosa e inocente, le gustaba jugar en el bosque y las manzanas —Una linda posible novia—... pero por otro lado era posible que su padre, el dios de la muerte, lo partiera en dos de tan solo insinuársele y lleváselo al mismo infierno para torturarlo... el padre no estaba tan mal de todos modos, oh no... nada mal~.

El primer horizonte sonaba muy tentador, demasiado, Chronica era muy hermosa —Y lo mejor, estaba muerta—Quizás podría intentar algo con ella. Pero cambiaba de humores a una velocidad algo impresionante... pensándolo bien, era mejor quedarse al márgen de todo con ella. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

En fin tenía mucho de dónde escoger, a dónde iría primero sería difícil pero probaría a echar una ojeada por allí, el amor llegaría en cualquier momento. No importaba si estuviese viva o muerta. —preferiblemente lo segundo— pero cuando llegase, se haría el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra.

—¡Me largo de aquí!

Sonrió y bajó al fin, saliendo del castillo. Si su fiel mayordomo se enteraba probablemente le llegaría una buena reprimenda por haber salido... _pero ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente_ ¿No?

Cuando bajó la gran escalinata de su castillo fue a sus establos a buscar su fiel caballo blanco para partin en la búsqueda de su doncella o doncel ideal... y Buscaría por lo que le quedara más cerca —y lo que fuera menos peligroso— Claro está. Algunos horizontes tenían gran cantidad de "futuros prospectos" que estaban a su alcance... a costa de un brazo o una pierna si hacía un paso en falso.

Sus opciones: el Horizonte Franco. El horizonte Alemán... los cementerios del Horizonte Griego evitando pasar por el Hades.

—fufufu~ maravilloso~ ¿Dónde iré primero?~ tanto por escoger y tan poco tiempo~—Canturreó.

Se montó en su caballo blanco con aires de ensoñación, galopando hacia la salida de su castillo. Sus sirvientes lo miraban desde las ventanas con una gota en la sien.

—Frank no va a estar contento si lo ve salir...—Corean algunos y otros simplemente niegan con la cabeza.

—Es claro... además... Frank es todo menos idiota. Nuestro príncipe es bueno pero...—Inicia uno.

—Es un idiota. —Corean todos.

Tettere desconocía todo lo que murmuraban sus sirvientes —en realidad nunca se daba cuenta de nada— de todas formas si lo hacía, tampoco le importaba.

Viendo el horizonte salió de su castillo mirando el atardecer y cabalgando hacia páramos desconocidos, confiando simplemente en su fiel animal y la convicción de que si se encontraba a alguien sabría decirle dónde estaba.

No había cabalgado mucho hasta que se encontró con el muro de ladrillos que delimitaba el 7th horizon, como los puentes estarían mucho tiempo ya no era necesaria una puerta baja. Miró el puente de ladrillos que estaría allí todo el año... y cruzó cabalgando. El ancho puente tenía barandas para evitar que algún despistado —Posiblemente nuestro rubio protagonista— Se cayera y desbarrancara en dirección al mundo humano.

Sonrió triunfante cuando vió que dejaba el horizonte alemán atrás e ingresaba en el continente principal y sus ojos brillaron de emoción cuando vió dos letreros que le indicaban el camino en dos idiomas distintos. El de la derecha llevaba al horizonte griego, el de la izquierda llevaba al horizonte francés. Ambos se veían tentadores.

—Maa~ ¿y ahora por dónde?...

Miraba a los dos letreros con indecisión pensando en todas las posibilidades que tendría. Pero optó por el francés ya que tenía menos posibilidades de ser desmembrado y/o torturado.

Cabalgó por largo rato y vió un segundo letrero que indicaba un camino mas discreto y si bien largo, llegaba directo al cementerio.

—Perfecto~ hoy es me día de suerte~.

Se podría decir que solo los mercaderes conocían otros horizontes, los pobladores de cada tierra no se atrevía a conocer a los de tierras vecinas a pesar de estar en el mismo reino. Tettere tampoco conocía el horizonte francés, había oído solo lo que le interesaba: que había un cementerio y sobre el representante del horizonte. Nada más.

Con rapidez, azusó al caballo para galopar más rápido y se detiene en seco al ver el puente que buscaba...

Se bajó con velocidad y se predisponía a cruzar cuando una voz familiar le cortó las ganas de seguir.

—Oh... su majestad... ¿Qué hace fuera del castillo, su alteza? —Preguntó con una calma escalofríante su mayordomo que estaba parado junto a un árbol.

El rubio giró sobre sus talones mirando al otro —Irónicamente—Como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—Fra-frank! Erm... ¡qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí! me di-dirigía al palacio del Emperador para ver dónde estabas~ —Repuso lo más tranquilo que podía—Pero me perdí en el camino ahaha~

—Su majestad~... no sabe la suerte que tuve~, justo uno de los criados de palacio, que estaba haciendo algunas compras de leña para calentar el palacio real, estaba cerca y me indicó un atajo para llegar a palacio... me encontré justamente con que los caminos estaban SECOS, que no había lugares donde empantanarse, que la vegetación es solo espesa EN el 5th horizon, NO en parte del continente principal... pero gracias por preocuparse por mí, me siento honrado de su preocupación.

La cara del mayordomo era alegre... mas la vena que saltaba en su cuello dictaba lo contrario.

La cara del principe era alegre... mas la risa nerviosa y su sonrisa forzada delataban su real estado.

Sin importar títulos de realeza, el mayordomo lo tomó de una mejilla y se lo llevó a rastras de vuelta al castillo.

—Ni crea que voy a hacer sus responsabilidades reales, las hará usted y no se moverá del escritorio hasta que las termine, y va a contestar las cartas, que estoy seguro que dejó a un lado, correctamente. ¿Escuchó?

—¡Ay, ay! sí~... —replicó como un niño regañado.

Lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad ya que su mayordomo fue a su vez el hombre que lo crió desde niño. Siendo su figura paternal y su sirviente al mismo tiempo.

—Y nada de saltarse ni escaparse de nuevo del castillo.

—_Ja~, Ja~_ ¡pero suéltame por favor~!


	6. Aria Eleusina, andantino-lento-alegro

Vagando en la soledad de su calma, se sentó en la sombra de un árbol cercano mirando al mar de su horizonte con el viento acariciando sus blancos mechones de cabello, haciéndolos danzar grácilmente. La sal marina llenaba sus sentidos por completo, susurrándole leyendas de tiempos pasados, de dioses y de ninfas, de héroes que perdieron su camino y lo recuperaron, de seres míticos hundidos en las profundidades marinas... Las manos tras su cabeza le daban un aspecto relajado a pesar de tener la mente inmersa en otros lugares. Sentíase aturdido, agotado, buscando respuestas...reflexionando sobre una problemática en especial.

Con un suspiro se acomodó en su lugar recostándose en la base del árbol que le ofrecía un gran lugar para descansar, con la blanca arena y el mar Mediterráneo al frente apaciguando su fiero espíritu seguro que podría encontrar una solución... al menos una solución que pudiese ayudarle a ganar tiempo.

—...Esos perros espartanos...

No comprendía totalmente el asunto que se cernía sobre él. Ahora general de Ejército, debía velar por la protección de lugares importantes. Las guerras amenazaban con azotar Grecia, debía entrenar y mantener a un ejército. Lo peor era que la guerra era entre hermanos... entre coterráneos.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que no comprendía? Era la razón de la guerra. ¿Por qué Esparta había decicido alzarse contra Atenas? Estaba claro que antes ya habían iniciado guerras y conflictos menores. Con motivos. ¿Cuál era el motivo de éste levantamiento? Debía ser grande la ofensa como para dividir a grecia en 3 bandos principales: Los aliados de Esparta, Los Aliados de Atenas, y los Neutrales que eran mínimos. Aún si Grecia en sí no se dividía compleatmente, las polis decretaban secretamente su apoyo a los beligerantes, manteniendo una apariencia neutral. Era natural después de todo. Esparta se caracterizaba por infundir miedo.

Esparta y Siracusa enviababan escuadras de reconocimiento con frecuencia. Sabía que eran para tantear el terreno; si mostraba arrogancia y superioridad bélica, caería inevitablemente. Atenas era un bastión importante que proteger de los embates de su enemigo acérrimo, los hijos de Lacedemón.

La polis médica de Epidauro, que contenía a la más importante escuela médica de Grecia era su Aliado lo que le daba una gran ventaja permitiéndole auxiliar a los soldados heridos y poder reemplazarlos en batalla. Creta también estaba de su lado, apoyándole por vía marítima.

Tebas estaba neutral por el momento, pero tendrían que negociar una paz armada y una alianza para defender los territorios decentemente. Ilion, con su último ataque no se hallaba en condiciones de presentar resistencia. Tampoco era como si él desease poner un pie en esa tierra y pedir una alianza. Primero muerto antes de eso.

Atenas enviaría mirmidones, Creta enviaría toxotes y Epidauro, hóplitas. Arcadia y Argos también estaban en contra de Esparta y serían excelentes aliados para la ocasión. Podrían servirle para un buen contraataque si los usaba con cautela. Por supuesto tendría que discutirlo con Leontius. La estrategia era fundamental en esos momentos y un paso en falso echaría todo por la borda. La guerra estallaría en cualquier momento, y ambos bandos preparaban sus mejores armadas y ejércitos para atacar. Los ciudadanos de las regiones que podían ser afectadas estaban siendo alertados, para emigrar a lugares lejos del conflicto, evitando muertes innecesarias.

Le hervía la sangre al pensar en la afrenta próxima. Sobretodo le molestaba, le irritaba, ya que el mundo con el cual peleaban era tan diferente. Tan frío, tan... extraño. Los espartanos eran comparables a bárbaros. Los hombres cultivaban el físico preparándose para la lucha, no para cultivar las artes, las ciencias o el pensamiento. Las mujeres, que eran niñas de 15 años, eran introducidas en el ¿arte? de no mostrar sus sentimientos personales, preparando mujeres vigorosas, y fuertes que dieran a luz a futuros soldados, entrenando sus cuerpos al igual que los hombres con variaciones en los ejercicios. Y su destino final era casarse con un soldado, porque la sociedad dictaba aquello.

Estaba cien por ciento seguro que Leontius compartía su punto de vista.

Ese era otro asunto. Leontius. Su hermano. Después de... "reconocer errores pasados e iniciar de nuevo", el castaño trataba de acercarse a él. No se quejaría en lo absoluto. El león del rayo era un tanto sobreprotector, y entre sí gustaban de tutearse y embromarse de vez en cuando, con el fin de hacer enfadar al otro, para después reír juntos. Las cosas habían tomado un curso agradable desde... el fin de "aquellos eventos". Por Zeus, vaya que sí. Pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, y habían fundido sus ejércitos en uno.

Más que por la amenaza o la alianza entre los dos generales, era algo simbólico. Era su forma de pedirle perdón por todo lo sufrido, y Su hermano también le pedía perdón de cierto modo. Así como traía el beneficio de tener un ejército más grande para detener la amenaza lacedemonia.

Dioses. Ese era otro tema. Su confianza mermaba con respecto a tener que confiar en el poder divino. Él no era dependiente de milagros. Una diosa maldita le había enseñado eso, marcando la lección a fuego en su piel. Le había arrebatado a su hermana después de todo. Su ejército, confiaba demasiado en el poder divino, ofreciendo sacrificios de animales cada dos noches, a diferentes deidades... él veía esos actos y no podía evitar pensar:

"_Ahora ofreces tu devoción, pero ¿Acaso te escuchan ellos?"_

Jamás había visto que Zeus o los otros dioses intervinieran de forma activa, jamás había visto un milagro... Sin embargo, sí había tenido un encuentro cercano con uno antes, lo que le había confirmado la existencia de aquellos seres. Prefería tener el apoyo de un conocido en lugar de un dios extraño.

Por otra parte, Thanatos sí lucía como una opción elocuente, en el pasado le había ayudado mucho en la guerra con Ilion... El poder otorgado, la fiereza... La espada negra en sus manos en aquel momento había acabado con muchas vidas, la espada negra que _él_ le había dado... La victoria había sido suya, a un costo... el costo...

—Maté a mi madre, a mi hermano y a la amazona que lo amaba...—Musitó perdido en sus pensamientos. —Pero la culpa... no...

Sabía que no podía echarle la culpa al dios, debido que éste solo le había dado lo que necesitaba... por otro lado, la responsabilidad siempre había sido suya, porque estaba compleatmente consciente de sus actos.

Cerró los ojos un instante. Porque había un asunto más que considerar, dejando los anteriores de lado.

—Misia... ¿Dónde estás?

Ese asunto le preocupaba demasiado. Después de la posesión de Thanatos sobre su cuerpo, al abrir las puertas al santuario de la diosa maldita, poco recordaba él de los sucesos acaecidos en ese instante crucial. Una sola silueta pudo ser reconocida por él, el recuerdo de unos pocos segundos que no se borraría.

—Misia... estabas allí ¿no es verdad? ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?

Al no encontrar respuestas a ninguna de sus problemáticas decidió caer en los brazos de Morfeo por cortos instantes antes de volver a ser azotado con el frío látigo de la realidad.

-o-

Abrió los ojos de golpe y pudo ver que la luz ya no era tan brillante como cuando recién cerraba sus ojos, ahora el atardecer tenía todo bajo su manto. Sentandose para desperzarse pudo ver, al alzar la mirada, cómo Helios se despedía de Selene dejándola reinar de a poco en el cielo, ambos tomándose su tiempo, sabiendo que nunca se veían salvo al amanecer y al ataredecer.

Recordaba esa leyenda... Cuando Misia y él eran niños, su madre les contaba miles de historias sobre dioses y héroes.

—Heh... Misia... te gustaba tanto oír de las ninfas... de las diosas del cielo... te gustaba tanto oír sobre la creación de las cosas...—Rió durante un instante pensando en su niñez, mirando al mar teñido de colores suaves perdido en el paisaje.

Aquel color sobre la superficie del agua le recordaba tanto a ella y a su niñez.

— Me gustaba pasar tiempo con padre... oír sobre héroes y reyes... sus hazañas, su valentía... A pesar de todo, tu y yo siempre fuimos lo contrario... pero en una buena medida, si no... ¿Cómo hubiera sido capaz de quererte tanto? Nosotros deberíamos haber peleado cuando se nos presentaba la oportunidad... y muy al contrario me encantaba cuidarte y oírte hablar, adoraba jugar contigo y nuestros juegos junto al lago hasta que se hacía de noche... Siempre quisiste alcanzar la luna que se reflejaba sobre el agua... Y yo siempre cuidaba que no te cayeras al agua porque no sabías nadar...

La luna se asomaba ya en la superficie del mar, con lentitud. Elef buscaba verla reflejada en la superficie, para recordar... para tocar de nuevo los recuerdos en su mente.

Avanzaba lentamente hacia la orilla del reino de Poseidón, casi en trance hipnótico. Recordaba todo, sus juegos en el lago, la huida de casa de sus padres por la superviviencia, su captura por parte del maldito de Scorpius que los vendió como esclavos a la "Capital del viento y la muerte".

Todavía podía recordar cuando uno de esos viles tiranos le separó de su hermana, gritaba el nombre de su hermana llorando de rabia sin poder alcanzarla...

-o-

—_¡Misia!.—Gritaba a su hermana al otro lado de la plaza de la ciudad donde los esclavos eran comerciados_

—_¡Elef!—El grito de su hermana le heló la sangre, tratando de resistirse del fuerte agarre de los dos soldados._

—_Déjala, es inútil resistirse... —Gruñó uno de los guardias que lo sostenía fuertemente de uno de sus brazos._

_Trataba de luchar, buscando su libertad con fiereza. Se negaba a dejar ir a su hermana, era lo único que tenía, era su familia, y había prometido que hamás se separarían._

—_¡No! —Gritó, mordiendo una de las manos que lo apresaban._

_Desafortunadamente, su intento no fue fructífero, ganándose un fiero golpe en su infantil cabeza junto con tres grilletes: dos en cada muñeca y uno en el cuello, haciéndolo lucir similar a un perro, humillándolo._

—_Escúchame mocoso— Dijo el que tenía la mano ensangrentada jalándolo del cabello con fuerza, obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba —En Ilion tú y tu enclenque espalda acarrearán piedras para contruir los muros de la ciudad. Si tienes suerte, y dudo que la tengas, vas a ser comprado por alguno de esos comerciantes o algún adinerado que quiera un sirviente o un "Erómeno". A ver si sirves de algo._

_Finalizó arrojándolo a tierra y propinándole una fuerte patada en el estómago._

—_Aprende a comportarte igual que el resto o me aseguraré de romperte la cara a golpes.—Replicó el guardia._

_Pudo ver desde el suelo las filas de jóvenes iguales a él en juventud, harapientos, sudorosos, cada quien cargando una piedra como podía, para ponerla en el muro de esa ciudad maldita. Veía la desesperación en sus rostros, algunos, que no eran pocos, con el rostro surcado con lágrimas. Varios se caían al tratar de transportar esos pedruzcos, las rodillas tenían heridas abiertas por las caídas. Los antebrazos y las espaldas también poseían esa clase de heridas; con la diferencia que podía reconocer que las últimas tenían una forma diferente. Todo obra de los látigos._

—_¡Arriba, mocoso! —Otra patada le hizo reaccionar y le hizo levantar, ofreciendo una enfurecida mirada a sus captores._

_Agarrándole de nuevo por el cabello, lo incitó a caminar en dirección al resto de los chicos, mientras le arrojaba una túnica vieja y raída, color ocre por la suciedad._

—_Quítate esa ropa y pónte eso. Pareces una "pitonisa", una sacerdotisa... a tu hermana le queda mejor ese papel que a tí. —Dijo el soldado mofándose de su apariencia. —¡Anda te dije! Si algo aprendes de ésto, que sea a verte como un hombre al menos. Ciudadano no serás jamás. Fuiste rebajado a uno de los peores niveles..._

_El soldado que había estado callado sonrió vagamente siendo su turno de mofarse ahora._

—_Espera... ¿Quién sabe? Quizás se rebaje aún más... míralo, fácilmente podría..._

_Su frase fue interrumpida cuando el superior de ellos se presentó. Difícilmente podía reconocerlo, todavía estaba mareado por los impactos recibidos... Pero al cabo de un rato pudo distinguirlo bien. Y a sus captores igual. Los mataría algún día, de eso estaba seguro._

—_Lleven al esclavo con el resto. Si desobedece...—Dijo arrojando dos látigos en su dirección —Que el rigor sea su maestro en Ilion. O obedece, o sucumbe bajo su propia voluntad._

_Humillado, pisoteado su orgullo, su furia creció. Pero no era estúpido y obedeció cambiándose la túnica y yendo a "trabajar"... Su madre no había criado ningún estúpido, y se aseguraría de planear muy bien sus movimientos. No requería de un largo tiempo. Con pequeñas acciones sobre la marcha sería suficiente. Su primer objetivo:_

_Sobrevivir el primer día y tratar de localizar a su hermana._

-o-

Cuántas vidas no vió sucumbir, con aquellas sobras llevándose la escencia vital de sus compañeros cuando caían al suelo suplicando al ciego y sordomudo Zeus que no atendía sus desgarradores gritos. Cuando esos _Bárbaros_ destrozaban sus espaldas con los látigos obligándoles a cargar esas pesadas piedras... ¡Cómo recordaba esa textura y el peso que hacía mella en su propia espalda! ¡Cuántos latigazos no recibió el por tropezarse y retrasar al resto!

Se internó en el medio acuoso hasta que la fría sensación llegó hacia sus rodillas. Su mente perdida en el ayer podía todavía ver, oír y _sentir_ ese dolor.

Cuando pudo verla, una lágrima solitaria brotó de sus ojos, avanzó desde donde estaba. Le hacía tanta falta... Su Hermana, su Amiga, la que había sido su única familia... Y ahora ya no estaba a su lado.

Sin embargo, un grito le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—...pero qué...?—Se volteó con presteza observando al soldado de su hermano que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él.

—General Elefseus.—Hizo una rápida reverencia —Desapareció sin dar aviso a nadie, el General Leontius mandó la orden de encontrarlo a la brevedad.

—¡Bah! ¿Acaso cree que soy un niño pequeño? No me van a matar si desaparezco por un rato...—Replicó al soldado que ocultaba una sonrisa como podía.

—Pero señor... ya conoce al General Leontius...

—Ja! Ese "León del rayo"... ¿Quién se cree?... parece mi padre, pero para mí no es más que un sobreprotector a pesar de ser mi hermano mayor. A mí no me manda nadie. — Bromeó ligeramente el joven general. —Pero bueno, no puedo hacerle nada a mi hermano. Es como tratar de quitarle lo terco a un burro. —Rió.

El soldado no pudo reprimir una risilla, Cómo se notaba a leguas que ese par era familia.

—Entonces, General, avisaré de su pronta llegada— Dijo haciendo un saludo militar y retomando su camino a la misma velocidad con la que había llegado.

—Dile que su "hijo" le manda saludos —Bromeó con ligereza.

—... Si es que no me echa de la tienda de campaña a patadas, sí...—Musitó para sí mismo.

Elef lo vió correr hasta perderse tras una colina lejana. El complejo de hermano mayor de Leontius le hacía gracia cada vez que se acordaba de él. Se sobreexigía en tratar de ser un buen hermano y, según él, "Recuperar el tiempo perdido".

Claro estaba que a veces ambos se comportaban como niños -al final tuvo que admitirlo después de destrozo y medio que provocaban ambos en sus "civilizadas disputas"- Pero aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente -hablando de caso propio, el mayor lo mareaba diciéndole que lo quería- el sentimiento fraternal estaba presente y era mutuo. Habían derrocado al destino al volverse más unidos.

Misia lo hubiese adorado si estuviera allí en esos momentos...

Su sonrisa desapareció volviéndose al mar, y negando suavemente con la cabeza. Era una de las cosas que debía aceptar, al menos de momento. Su hermana no se hallaba junto a él en esos instantes, pero estaba seguro que lo haría en un futuro próximo. Tenía toda una eternidad para cumplir su cometido, el tiempo de su vida no era problema... pero el tiempo de los recuerdos fluía de manera diferente al tiempo vital de cada quién. Y sabía que las memorias podían ser frágiles.

—Juro que te encontraré, Misia... lo prometo. Aún si debo bajar al mismísimo Hades y buscarte por mis propios medios en su infinidad... Lo haré.

Sólo la luna fue testigo de su juramento. Selene, la titánide, en su bóveda de estrellas escuchaba silente la promesa del héroe de los esclavos que se alejó de las aguas de su espejo nocturno con algo de velocidad. Quizás en algo se debía a su orgullo, y a las lágrimas reprimidas que luchaba por mantener ocultas.

-o-

El campamento instalado era un lugar de entrenamiento cercano a la ciudad para mantenerla vigilada, y a la vez un poco lejos para poder entrenar sin interrupciones. Claro que el ejército se dividía en dos, una parte vigilaba la ciudad y la otra se perfeccionaba.

Leontius estaba impaciente esperando la llegada del informal de su hermano. Para ser un _Príncipe del Horizonte_ no se conducía como tal. Él, que había sido criado bajo estrictas leyes para mantener el legado de realeza, solía reprocharle sus actitudes dándole gratuitamente lecciones de buenos modales que _sabia_ perfectamente... el otro jamás escuchaba.

Se revolvió, haciendo alusión a su apodo, como un león enjaulado y volvió a entrar a la tienda de campaña iluminada por pocas velas con unos camastros rústicos, unas pocas provisiones, equipamiento y sobretodo, una mesa con varios mapas sin orden ni concierto, junto con varios implementos que servían para leer y graficar distancias. Justamente se apoyó en ésta mesa despotricando contra su _"lindo hermanito"._

—Hush... Mocoso, descarriado, rebelde empedernido, orgulloso sin remedio... ¿Se puede saber dónde te metiste? prometiste que volverías _Tem-pra-no_ para discutir el tema de la guerra...—Bufó sonoramente el "León del Rayo". —Juro que si te llego a ver voy a...

—¿Vas a qué... hermano?

La voz no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. Es más, casi podía verse una vena saltando en la coronilla del castaño haciéndose notar. Le dió la espalda y se acercó al camastro del otro heleno tomando su almohada.

—¿Acaso éstas son horas de llegar a un compromiso fijado hace **3 horas**? —Recalcó deformando la almohada en sus manos y arrojándola contra el rostro de Elef que no pudo esquivarla.

—¡Oye!

—¡Nada que "Oye"! ¡Tus propios soldados estaban preocupados! ¡Ni siquiera avisas dónde vas o siquiera si vas a salir!—Replicó molesto, rugiendo como de costumbre.

Los soldados y las tiendas a la periferia podían escuchar la pelea de los dos hermanos ocultando risas como podían. Sin duda oírlos era cómico, no importaba la hora que estuvieran en pie.

—¡Oye! ¡Se supone que eres mi "hermano"! ¡No mi esposa o algo!—Replicó Elef cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Cómo te atreves, mocoso malcriado a llamarme así! —Replicó "ofendido" su contrincante —¡No vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma!

—Vamos Leon~ —Dijo el otro con el contraataque perfecto —Todos sabemos que entre tú y Alexandria, la esposa eres tú~ y que Alex a veces se va para no tener que escuchar tu palabrerío.

Se le subieron los colores al rostro al oírlo proferir "tal atrocidad"(?) y pudo oír con claridad unas risas de las tiendas alrededor.

—¡Ustedes cállense bola de tarados! —Dijo el "príncipe" usando lenguaje impropio de su dió la espalda al héroe para gritar a través de la tela —¡Lo que dijo es mentira, crédulos idiotas!

—¡Eso es lo que quiere creer!—Exclamó Elef poniéndose las manos cerca de la boca como un altavoz.

Las risas se hicieron generales a través del campamento militar ya oyéndose fuertemente. El León rugió de molestia y se le abalanzó al otro en una lucha sana, sin malas intenciones, porque en el fondo no podía enojarse con su hermano menor.

—¡Te enseñaré disciplina mocoso engreído! ¡Ven aquí!

—Ah~... no. Oye, no soy estúpido, afortunadamente eso sólo lo heredaste tú~ —Dijo mientras corría fuera de la tienda con el león embravecido a la zaga.

—¡Te dije que no huyeras! ¡ELEF!

Sus gritos podían escucharse a varios metros de periferia, corriendo sin descanso hasta quién sabe qué horas de la madrugada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hello Everyone~ Lamento mucho la demora de éstos capis, pero al fin se los traje -w-U ¡realmente lo siento! —hace reverencias hasta que se rompe la espalda(?)— Ustedes saben que los quiero y sus lecturas son apreciadas profundamente~ Pero muchas veces el tiempo o el bendito sistema eléctrico que se corta cuando se le da la gana no me apoyan~. Éste capi fue dedicado a **Alice-chan y a Elysion girl** (onee-chans~ siempre me acuerdo de ustedes~)

**A Alice-chan**: Dear Soeur~ siempre esperas mis capis con ansias, aquí te traje el capi que esperabas, ojala sea de tu agrado dear~ w

**A Elysion girl:** Onee-chan~ nuestros antiguos roles siempre me sacan carcajadas y quise capturar un poco de la esencia de tu Elef al pelear con mi Leontius, también mención especial para tí dear~

Un abrazo grande a todos mis lectores, aprecio que lean mis historias de todo corazón~ 3

Como siempre pidiendo **Reviews** para alimentar a la autora ewe

Y un saludo grande a todos nwn


	7. 7th Allemande, Misterioso

Y allí estaba él, sentado frente a ese gran instrumento que tanto amaba por ser capaz de expresarse sin necesidad de usar las palabras. Grácilmente sus dedos se deslizaban sobre las teclas del piano en aquel áurico salón del palacio del Emperador, donde el mármol blanco del suelo contrastaba fuertemente con la negrura de ese imponente ser del cual brotaban variadas melodías, todas obras de su ejecutante al mando.

El músico se deleitaba con las notas que él producía, embelesado en el sonido que flotaba en el aire como una dulce niebla a su alrededor. Era similar a un trance hipnótico que lo alejaba del mundo en el que se hallaba sumergido. Con presteza sus dedos ejecutaban ininterrumpidamente las melodías que gustaba, con gran maestría y capacidad de no distraerse mientras musitaba de memoria la agógica y la dinámica de sus partituras. Sólo unas hojas a medio terminar estaban puestas en el atril adherido, una obra que escribía. Él tocaba mucho mejor que los autores de su propia época dominando los predecesores de este moderno instrumento presentado por su Majestad: El clavecín y el clavicémbalo.

—_Forte... diminuendo...mezzopiano...ritardando... ad libitum... accelerando... più cantabile...__—_.

La música fluía en un torrente de notas musicales, símil a una cascada armónica que ante el oído inexperto tenía miles de matices y sentimientos dentro de ella. Era... toda una obra de arte... pero...

Para el oído entrenado... no, incluso para un corazón abierto era fácil notar que...

No había sentimiento alguno.

La música, el canto del alma que debería reflejar lo intrínsecamente guardado de sus pensamientos, se hallaba vacía, dejando la misma sensación al oyente, tensando el ambiente y alejando a los intrusos usando la sicología a su favor. Oscuras melodías eran producidas por sus prodigiosos dedos, que encerraban viciosos sueños tejidos con hilos nocturnos, con susurros silenciosos, pesadillas sacadas de un mundo de fantasía y disonantes harmonías, en una especie de imperfecta perfección.

En medio de todo su universo personal, se podía oír un sonido casi imperceptible, símil a un zumbido; pero si se ponía la suficiente atención se podría notar que era bastante agudo.

Tan inserto estaba en su música que no oyó a su hermosa doncella hablarle, y en realidad, le había estado hablando bastante siendo ella la fuente de ese zumbido. ¿Quizás cuánto estaría allí parada tratando de llamar su atención, siendo su presencia reemplazada con tétricas notas?

Pero claro. Todos tienen un límite. Y la hermosa muñeca no tenía precisamente el don de la paciencia.

—Mär... Mär... ¡Te estoy hablando, Mär!—Terminó vociferando la muñeca maldita mientras jalaba con fuerza de una de las largas extensiones que poseía el traje del moreno.

Con una estridente cadencia, el músico fue sacado rotundamente de sus cavilaciones. El más mínimo gesto hacia su persona lo hacía desconcentrarse, cosa indeseada para él y su pequeña compañera había logrado precisamente su objetivo.

—...Elize...—Murmuró en medio de un suspiro —¿Qué deseas, mi princesa?

—¡Nada de "¿Qué deseas, mi princesa?"! ¡Te he estado hablando por horas y no me has prestado ni la más mínima atención! ¡Tu famoso piano es más importante que yo!— vociferó la pequeña.

Sabía que había herido los sentimientos —o mejor dicho, el Ego— de su princesa maldita, y sabía que arreglarlos necesitaría —de nuevo— una interveción elocuente que pudiese apaciguarla en medio de sus iracundos gritos hacia su persona...

—Elize, tú eres más importante que mi piano... más importante que mi horizonte incluso... sabes que bien podría arriesgar las vidas de todas esas personas por tu bienestar, mi querida y amada doncella.

...Y la mejor forma de arreglar lo que había hecho, era alimentar el Ego de su princesa caprichosa.

—Ufufu~ Mär~... ¿Harías eso por mí, de verdad?—Parpadeó con ilusión, sosteniendo una mano sobre la otra, ambas contra su pecho en un aire ilusionado y con tonos soñadores, ya dejando de lado la ira que sentía.

Con una sonrisa, Märchen sabía que había logrado lo que quería. Siempre era así, y no se molestaba en exagerar un poco la realidad con tal de ver una sonrisa en el pequeño rostro de porcelana de su doncella. Inspirando suavemente, si quería seguir tocando el piano, debía tomar otra ruta que no incomodara a Elize.

Por lo demás, sabía que difícilmente ella se iría de su lado. El emperador a veces la llamaba invitándola a tomar el té por lo que le dejaba tiempo libre. Pero su pequeña odiaba con toda su alma que alguien que no fuera el emperador la alejara de su lado, entre las cuales se hallaba Elizabeth. Hasta él se sentía incómodo —lo cual sin duda era bastante extraño— cuando por accidente los tres se encontraban, era como si el aire se volviera mucho más denso. Era una batalla de un solo bando, pues la mirada de la hermosa santa era pacífica e inocente, observando a su doncella con una bien-intencionada sonrisa y un intento por darle una caricia...

...Elize en cambio solo la quería lejos, por ella, ellos jamás hubiesen puesto un pie en esa iglesia para liberarla, pues según ella, Märchen le pertenecía, a ella y a nadie más. Por eso no tenía escatimos en usar sus malintencionados comentarios llenos de ironía y sarcasmo para hacerla irse por donde llegó. Lo cual no muchas veces funcionaba ya que Elizabeth tomaba todo con ojos puros, lo que frustraba a la pequeña haciéndola chillar y alejarse airada...—Lo que significaba que Märchen después debía convencerla para que saliera del pozo— para volver cuando se le pasara el enojo.

El sentido de propiedad de su muñeca era lo que usualmente ahuyentaba a la gente que intentaba acercarse a él. Si había momentos cuando Elize era permisiva, serían: Las noches, en primer lugar. Ya que las venganzas tenían de protagonistas a mujeres, rara vez era un hombre. En segundo lugar serían las horas de comida... en algunas ocasiones, ya que a veces a su muñeca le gustaba comer junto a él. En tercer lugar se encontraba un espacio de esparcimiento suyo en las tardes —ahora Elize tomaba caminatas a solas con más frecuencia, lo que le dejaba gran espacio para escribir en sus partituras—.

Por otro lado, estaba Elizabeth.

Se habían reencontrado y su amor por ella no podía llenarle más el pecho. Ese ardoroso sentimiento era correspondido en su totalidad por la rubia chica, el demonio y el ángel juntos por fin. Larga habia sido su espera y finalmente podrían pasar su eternidad juntos. Era ella la luz que él siempre había buscado y nada más quería. Incluso había dejado su pozo por vivir en palacio, lo que sea por estar más cerca de ella. Era sensible, tierna, cariñosa y delicada como una flor.

Y cuando Elize no estaba presente, podrían demostrarse su amor, sin alejarse del otro. La respetaba y la quería, caballeroso y galante en todo momento, en un amor inocente para ambos. Todos los días en su habitación se encontraba un arreglo floral hermoso en una vasija de cristal también regalo de ella. Y él seleccionaba sus mejores cuentos que sabía que adoraba oír. No podría ser más hermoso su romance, juntos después de tanta oscuridad.

Y mañana... mañana podría pasar una velada inigualable junto a ella.

En medio de sus recuerdos y cavilaciones, observó a su pequeña acompañante que conversaba de trivialidades, obteniendo de respuesta un asentimiento o una negativa vagas de parte suya, contestando por inercia. En eso tuvo una idea y decidió ponerla en práctica con una leve evasiva usando un encargo de respaldo.

—Elize, todo lo que me cuentas es maravilloso en verdad, sin embargo hay un asunto que debo terminar antes que llegue el tiempo de nuestras venganzas. Debo terminar unas melodías que el Rey me ha encargado terminar para la reunión extraordinaria que preparó, debe ser perfecta para la ocasión.

—¡Oh~! es para nuestro aniversario _¿nein?_ se celebra un año más de nuestra estadia en el reino~

—Así es, Mi princesa. Es por eso que esa pieza debe ser sublime.

—Seremos la envidia del resto de esos patéticos representantes~—exclamó alegremente—seguro que jamás habrán oído algo como lo que tú harás~ Ahahahahaha~! Ya quiero ver sus rostros, impresionados al oír la música que narra la oscuridad de nuestros propósitos... cómo convertimos cuentos blancos en negras venganzas que nos deleitan con la voz de algún incauto o incauta que murió por un pecado...—Se emocionaba al hablar, para finalizar con una estruendosa y aguda risa como solo ella podía hacerlas.

—Así es, y es por eso que debo terminarla.

Sin decir nada más, Elize se retiró hacia un diván donde se recostó cerrando los ojos. Tomando un aspecto más relajado y posando las manos sobre su vientre casi se podia decir que era un pequeño ángel, símil a la persona que representaba y que la oscuridad tuvo la responsabilidad de ennegrecer su alma.

—Yo estaré aquí Mär~ quiero escuchar lo que toques, seré tu fiel oyente ufufu~

Ya satisfecho, pudo volver al piano, donde daba los toques finales a su última sinfonía. Sus sirvientes harían un espléndido trabajo —como siempre— tocando esa delicada y tétrica pieza, simplemente reflejando el verdadero carácter de su horizonte. Esa perfección y frialdad con la que ejecutaban sus obras maestras era deslumbrante. A pesar que su música no tuviera sentimiento, esa técnica perfecta era lo que encantaba a los inexpertos oyentes... quizás las almas más perceptivas o abiertas lograrían encontrar el verdadero matiz de la obra... nada mejor que observar ese temor que reflejaban sus ojos al verlo, ese ligero estremecimiento que demostraban al sentir su presencia. Sencillamente hermoso.

Ya convencido que no tendría más interrupciones, tomó entre sus largos dedos una pluma negra y comenzó a escribir en un arranque musical las notas que su mente dictaba, mientras ejecutaba la pieza una vez más.

-o-

Finalizado su proyecto, observó por la ventana que la luna iluminaba el salón con tintes plateados, contrastando con los rayos dorados que el cuarto generaba por sí mismo durante las horas de sol.

Una sutil mirada con el rabillo del ojo le mostró que su fiel doncella descansaba, arrullada por el oleaje musical que había generado, siendo para sus pequeños oídos la mejor canción de cuna.

Con suavidad y gran habilidad, cargó a su muñeca sin despertarla abandonando el gran salón dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones para dejarla dormir tranquila en medio de la turbulenta vida que llevaban ambos. Sus pasos resonaban secos y claros, irónicamente reflejando la precisión alemana del cual eran conocidos mundialmente. La luz de la luna de filtraba por los grandes ventanales donde la Luna hacía aparición "como una reina en el cielo siendo escoltada por su séquito de estrellas que se aseguraban que nunca estaría sola."

¿Dónde había escuchado esa frase antes? Pertenecía a un cuento mas no podía recordar cual. Eran demasiados los cuentos que habían recolectado juntos... Se habían convertido en cuentistas, cantantes de la noche que relataban historias de personajes planos que tenían un inicio y un final. Aunque esa frase no recordaba haberla escrito... debió leerla en otro lugar. Siempre era así, con recuerdos breves de sus lecturas y hasta ahora disfrutaba hacerlo. Aunque siendo un ávido lector, adoraba leer miles de historias diferentes, quería conocer con qué clase de personas convívían en el gran palacio... o al menos que de vez en cuando se encontraban en el reino. Ellos, el resto de los representantes.

Había oído mitos y leyendas de muchos de ellos anteriormente, y había escuchado otras por vía oral cuyos datos se perdieron en el tiempo. Como el demonio y la chica musulmana que acabaron con la guerra santa... o la leyenda del mítico héroe griego que se rumorea logró poner un pie en la mítica estancia de la diosa del destino con fines de venganza.

Clara alusión a Shaytan, Layla y Elefseus. Podía conocer varias cosas de ellos, sin necesidad de dirigirles demasiado la palabra y su fuente se hallaba en la biblioteca... mas una duda asaltaba su mente cuando se pasaba horas avanzando página por página, devorando capítulos de esos ejemplares...

Esos libros jamás tenían impreso el autor. Y tantos libros en aquella biblioteca, simplemente... Revo-sama no pudo haberlos escrito TODOS, ¿no?... es decir... eran miles, millones, los que abundaban en esa biblioteca, y escribir varios tomos en un día era algo que sonaba impensado para alguien como su Majestad que tenía responsabilidades reales que atender sumado a las expansiones territoriales y la búsqueda de nuevos horizontes le hacían imposible la tarea de escribir libros con tanta exactitud temporal y tantos detalles, tan vívidos relatos que lo hacían transportar su psique a ese lugar, casi metiéndose en el escenario descrito.

Alguien debió escribir todos esos tomos con historias fascinantes, pero la pregunta ahora radicaba en "Quién" era el misterioso escritor. Y "Qué" clase de método poseía para ser tan detallista, tan real, tan lúcido... ojalá pudiera conocerlo era su deseo, pero nunca lograba desenmascarar su anonimato.

Sabía que existía al llegar a la biblioteca y encontrarse con tomos nuevos cada semana, siempre apilados cuidadosamente en una mesa formando una torre de 25 o más libros... a veces eran más en varias torres, a veces eran solo cinco pero que leía con delicia, a veces sin querer tocando las blancas páginas... cada libro estaba escrito a mano, sin impresiones, todos hechos a pluma con letra clara y una caligrafía hermosa. Sus dedos detallaban cada trazo como si fuese braile leyéndolo lentamente como si no supiera leer, estudiando cada arista que componía esa obra. Cuando Elize estaba ocupada, a veces él podía pasarse todo el día en la biblioteca devorando volúmenes... muchos de ellos le daban algo de inspiración para sus obras musicales a veces dándoles el escenario perfecto para las sinfonías que cantaban las historias de sus venganzas... De nuevo el misterioso escritor de una u otra forma le había ayudado, ya fuese con un pequeño rayo de inspiración, o relajando las horas de estrés sentado en ese cuarto. 

Con un suspiro siguió caminando por los oscuros pasillos débilmente iluminados hasta que algo llamó su atención al final del pasillo, agudizó el oído y la vista tratando de distinguir qué era, mas difícilmente podía hacer algo. Entrecerró los ojos, dándose un momento para verificar si su respiración era sonora, cuando notó que era más silenciosa avanzó unos pasos para ver mejor la escena.

Era la figura de un joven a juzgar por su estatura... no, dos. Eran casi del mismo tamaño, ambos eran delgados... y estaban conversando en la ventana. Uno estaba parado frente a la ventana y el otro en el marco de ésta, de cuclillas pasándole algo en las manos a su contraparte, no podía distinguir nada ya que ambos usaban capuchas oscuras. Ese objeto, lo que sea que era, no era mayor que un saco pequeño. Un leve repiquetear llamó su atención, algo metálico sin duda. Su doncella no emitía ruido al descansar, todavía bajo la magia de Morfeo. Él por su parte se ocultó en las sombras, en un pasillo perpendicular al de donde estaba inicialmente tratando de escuchar la conversación sin ser descubierto.

_"je vois..." _susurró quien estaba en el marco, pudo distinguir que era francés.

_"demain?... c'est dangereux..."_ le contestó en una suave voz el joven que lo escuchaba atentamente.

_"ne vous inquietéz pas... je serai bien..."_

_"sera présent à la... de demain?" _esa parte no pudo oírla correctamente, el joven hablaba con tal suavidad para proferir sus vocablos que le hacía difícil de entender hasta para un oído entrenado como el suyo.

_"J'essaie d'être présente... mais je ne peux rien promettre"_

La conversación era demasiado ambigua, podía entender esas frases en francés, dado que la mujer que le dio la vida, alguna vez le instruyó el el arte de hablar y entender otro idioma a pesar que su acento alemán siempre era reconocido; la lengua germánica era algo ruda, en comparación a la fluida pronunciación gala, más delicada.

Esos dos hablaban sobre un evento, y con más precisión, que se llevaba a cabo mañana. El único evento que correspondía era el aniversario del 7th horizon. Todavía no era posible determinar la naturaleza de la conversación pero claramente podía ser sospechoso.

_"demain ... non seulement ont rendu cette fête ... mais le roi donnera également des nouvelles importantes. Il est nécessaire qu'au moins une des deux est là. Je veux dire ... dans le cas où je ne peux pas y assister."_ De nuevo comenzaba el que estaba encaramado en la ventana.

Y otro detalle más. ¿Noticias?... ¿Qué clase de aviso iría a dar el Rey?... No le habían comunicado aquello... entonces la ceremonia duraría mucho más... a no ser...

_"Comment avez-vous su?"_ Contestó el de la voz suave.

_"J'ai des contacts dans le château. Mon silence de ses secrets est juste partage de l'information."_

Quería oír más de esa plática, mas uno de los tacos de sus botas emitió un roce algo fuerte que alertó a los jóvenes. Quedándose quieto, pegándose a la pared solo esperaba que no se acercaran a su refugio. A pesar que tenía datos bastante interesantes en su poder.

_"Quelqu'un nous écoutent"_ Musitó el joven del marco de la ventana, con velocidad y con algo de rudeza y sorpresa, alertado por el sonido.

_"Vous devez aller. Aller vite avant que quelqu'un ne nous comprennent mal et de découvrir votre présence ici." _Dijo rápidamente su compañero en un tono algo asustado.

Podía sentirse un ruido como de cosas apilándose unas sobre otras junto con un extraño sonido, algo que crujía incesantemente. Después de un leve _"Au revoir"_ de ambas partes, solo un salto fue lo más extravagante. La figura extraña había saltado de la ventana. Solo quedó la figura restante que apilaba cosas con mucha velocidad. El sonido de unas botas con algo de tacón, por lo hueco que sonaban, le llamó la atención. Con una sonrisa interesada, esperó el momento preciso para aparecer de improviso ¿Alejarse de allí? Quería ver el rostro de esa persona... y quizás sacarle un poco de información.

Dejó a Elize cuidadosamente en el suelo, y ella ni se inmutó. Dormida profundamente, era incapaz de sentir algo. Y cuando el momento justo llegó se cruzó en el camino de esa persona.

Ambos chocaron —Lo cual no estaba del todo en sus planes— cayendo el joven anónimo de espaldas cubriéndose la boca para acallar un grito. Una pila de objetos pesados cayeron al suelo y pudo distinguir con la luz lunar que eran libros. Afortunadamente para su desconocido compañero, que logró caer siendo cubierto por las sombras del muro entre ventanal y ventanal. Haciéndole difícil poder distinguir algo. La cantidad de libros tirados en el suelo correspondían a unos pocos —solo 4 en realidad—.

—Oh~ mil perdones, lamento mi... torpeza, no sabia que había alguien más rondando el palacio de noche... —Recitó en ese tono sarcástico característico de su persona. —Aunque las visitas suelen entrar por las puertas... _ Moiseur._

La figura frente a sí, después de respirar agitado unos segundos, optó por hablar a susurros, camuflando su voz en una táctica evasiva.

—_Me dirigía a la Biblioteca M... señor. —_ Dijo corrigiéndose— _es... solo mi recorrido ha... habitual. Iré a dejar esos libros... y me iré, lo juro._

Observando los libros del suelo que su interlocutor se apresuraba en recoger, Märchen tomó uno de ésos, revisándolo. Notó que era nuevo. Y que tampoco tenía escrito el autor. Ese joven algo tendría que ver con esos libros. Quizás simplemente un sirviente del escritor.

Dándole una ojeada rápida, notó que la última página de ese libro tenía una huella impresa con tinta negra, en una esquina.

En medio de su distracción el joven que tenía los libros en su poder, pasó raudo como una flecha a su lado, casi sin darle tiempo de responder. Atinó a dejar caer el libro, tomándolo de la mano, siendo arrastrado en el proceso, bufando por su mala suerte. El joven de nuevo estaba siendo cubierto por las sombras y le evitaba dar la cara, oyengo quejidos quebradizos que eran arrancados de su garganta en baja voz por la fuerza con la que el alemán estrechaba su mano dolorosamente. Esa mano era tersa y luchaba por liberarse. Cuando Märchen iba a tomarlo del antebrazo para arrastrarlo a la luz, el joven dando una sonora bofetada al rostro de su captor con su mano libre, se liberó alejándose de ese lugar con 3 libros, en dirección a la biblioteca.

Posando una mano en su mejilla adolorida, tomó el libro restante para dejárselo. Bufando por semejante atrevimiento, le arrojó una ígnea mirada viéndolo correr a toda velocidad, notando por demás su agilidad.

—Juro que me las pagará algún día. Maldito francés.

Suspirando por segunda vez, notó que Elize había despertado con la agitación, mirándolo fijamente con un rostro que no supo descifrar.

—Vamos Mär...—musitó suavemente.

Extrañado por aquella reacción demasiado... serena, asintió girando sobre sus talones abandonando ese lugar rápidamente junto a su infernal doncella, que seguía con cortos y elegantes pasos a su alta figura. Mañana tenían una ceremonia que atender, era menester estar preparado perfectamente para la ocasión, y no podía perder tiempo en lo absoluto. Mas la información de esa noche le decía estar alerta, quién sabía con qué clase de novedad el Rey comunicaría. Si era secreto, era importante. Si esa figura había forzado a alguien a informarle, era algo serio... sin embargo, no estaba tan preocupado por ello. Le parecía interesante.

Pero claro, eso se vería mañana.

Y sinceramente lo esperaba con ansias.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello everyone, Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo... atrasados(?)! Ok, ya sé que me retrasé con éste capítulo, pero comprendan que las fiestas mantienen ocupado a todo el mundo y no soy la excepción -w- —a pesar que me hubiese gustado ser la excepción, pero Moira siempre me tiene otros planes para mi disgusto e-e —

Lo prometido es deuda y al final lo cumplí mejor tarde que nunca. Y es claro que Märchen es el favorito de muchos ¡Pero no se alarmen por haber profundizado poco en él! -w- come on~ take it easy~ todavía faltan muchos capítulos~.

Como siempre dedicatorias~:

**Alice-chan:** nwn gracias por todo el apoyo brindado, tus textos me inspiran a escribir~ Espero que haya llenado tus expectativas~ Un saludito por acá~ y saludos a tu Märchen.

**Amy-chan:** espero que haya sido de tu agrado igual~ y tu apoyo y tus stalkeos XDDDD. Gracias por tu apoyo e igualmente stalkeo tus fics~ 7w7 no creas que te salvas~(?)

Espero que todo haya sido de su agrado y si no, siempre pueden jugar tiro al blanco con la autora que está oculta debajo de su micropiedra(?) allí~ en esa esquina con la diana blanca y roja(?) Ok, no XD. Solo críticas constructivas y reviews~~~. No se olviden de Alimentar a la Autora owo~.

See ya later~!


	8. Fin de la suite, Chronicle I

Sus labios volvieron a beber de la taza de porcelana fina y blanca que sostenía cuidadosamente entre sus manos, la izquierda posada en el platillo finamente detallado y los bordes detalladamente esculpidos en forma de suaves ondas. su mano derecha, firme, se encargaba de llevar el cálido líquido a los labios pálidos de su receptora quien con una sonrisa algo felina degustaba el sabor del té recién hecho.

—Ah... que deliciosa infusión... el té negro siempre ha sido uno de mis preferidos...—Acotó para sí misma en la soledad de su obscura mansión.

Lúgubremente la luna se perfilaba entre los cristales de la habitación y sus rayos se colaban por cualquier resquicio posible, el único lugar era bajo la cortina. Era de noche y la ama de ese majestuso edificio en penumbras quería quedarse, cerrando las ventanas y encendiendo tan solo una única vela en toda la pétrea oscuridad que la envolvía. Amaba estar cerca de la oscuridad... No. No cerca, _inmersa_ en la oscuridad. Una cálida sensación de seguridad la envolvía al estar envuelta en las sombras que se habían vuelto _una_ de las cosas que ahuyentaba su soledad.

Un libro reposaba en su regazo, de cubierta en cuero negro al igual que su vestido de tirantes con corte de gala que siempre llevaba. Sus guantes de terciopelo de mismo estado no le impedían el volver de cada página, disfrutando su lectura sin frustración alguna.

—Tomo 12, página 524...—recitó inmersa en su burbuja personal— La gue-

—Allí está, señorita.

Allí es donde dos gemas rojas se alzaron para vislumbrar a su interlocutor, aquél que osaba interrumpir su hora de lectura.

—Hash.—Murmuró secamente. — ¿Cuántas veces-

—Han sido sólo 277 veces, señorita Chronica.

—Huf. Hash, el Gurú del tiempo... le haces honor a tu título. —Se defendió frustrada.

—Insisto que no pronuncie mi título junto a mi nombre por favor.

El joven lucía una túnica de color azul con bordes amarillos,amarrada a la cintura con un pañuelo aguamarina, bajo las mangas de la túnica se podían vislumbrar los extremos de las mangas de una camiseta blanca y de mangas largas ceñida al cuerpo, siendo los extremos de éstas mangas los que cubrían la mitad de sus manos. Un cinturón de cuero trenzado estaba suelto y caía por un lado de su cadera, donde estaba colgado un soporte cúbico para sostener un libro, exactamente el que sujetaba en esos momentos con una cubierta de un claro color, un poco más obscuro que el color de su pañuelo. Su cabello negro amarrado a una coleta, tenía rebeldes mechones que cubrían un poco sus mejillas mas su frente era amplia y visible donde el símbolo del infinito estaba tatuado allí, en rojizo color. Sobre sus hombros, una capa gris cubría su espalda llegando hasta el suelo. Aparentaba tan solo 20 años.

—¿A qué has venido, Hash? ¿No tienes asuntos que resolver en "El fin del tiempo"?

—Ciertamente, sí. Pero ahora mis deber está en otros lugares, como aquí.

—¿Y qué tienes que hacer en éste lugar?

—Entre ellas está el hacerte compañía, "viuda negra".

Un sonoro bufido se logró escuchar de la chica de rubíes fulgurantes que ansiaban quemar en ese instante todo en lo que se posaba su vista. Deseando incinerar hasta los huesos a ese arrogante ser.

—Me caías mejor cuando sólo eras un simpático viejito con esa gabardina marrón y ese sombrero pasado de moda, y me reía cuando te encontraba dormido apoyado en ese viejo farol.

—Las cosas cambian, Chronica. Además, tengo una imagen que mantener, no podía mostrarme como soy naturalmente. Hay gente peligrosa que me busca a mí y a mis hermanos... No puedo permitirme ser descubierto —Contestó con una sonrisa.

—Como digas, pero el verte joven no significa que tengas derecho a volverte arrogante.

Una sonrisa de superioridad en el joven mago, dió a entender que había cumplido su cometido con irritar a la cronista inmortal, su hobby favorito. Mas ahora debía ponerse serio para discutir un asunto importante.

—Chronica... hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

Sin despegar la vista de su taza de té, emitió un asentimiento mientras bebía, bajando la taza unos segundos después. Ese tono había llamado su atención, su maestro siempre que lo usaba era porque algo debía tomarse con celo y mucha consideración.

—Te escucho, Maestro.

—Hay una reunión importante donde hay que asistir. Ya sabes, tienen que presentarse los representantes del Tiempo, la Vida y la Razón, para discutir asuntos del equilibrio espaciotemporal que se desajusta cada milenio.

—...Y yo debo estar allí pase lo que pase.

—Debes registrar en la Crónica Negra todo lo que se acuerde. Ya no son 24 tomos... ¿No es así?

Una sonrisa brotó de los labios de la chica al ser descubierta en sus actividades, por supuesto que la Crónica Negra había aumentado de tamaño con más hechos históricos importantes para el desarrollo de todo lo conocido. Era en esos encuentros donde cada nuevo hecho podía ser registrado para deleite de la cronista que disfrutaba oír los hechos más relevantes del último milenio en diferentes lugares.

—Ya son 172 tomos. Y con éste encuentro serán 173.

—Gran trabajo. Y ahora, se acerca otro encuentro. Pero relájate, todavía falta mucho para ello, lo que quiero mostrarte ahora es diferente... Lo interesante es que podrías encontrarte con menciones a gente bastante conocida en el transcurso del "relato".

Su gesto se tornó serio, escrutando en el sereno rostro de su interlocutor. Sabía que tenía la capacidad de ver el futuro, el presente y el pasado, ayudando a muchos héroes de antaño a arreglar los errores de las líneas temporales y ahora deseaba enseñarle algo. Era algo confuso de describir, ¿Qué sería aquello?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, nada pequeña. Sólo pido que registres nada más. Estoy seguro que disfrutarás de la lectura. —Musitó entregándole el ancho libro que sostenía en las manos.

—¿Una crónica hecha por tí?

—Quédatela. Que la próxima que escribas sea la 174, ésta puede serte muy interesante. Mas debes recordar que pase lo que pase no puedes intervenir. Así que no la sobreescribas. Como seguidores de patrones superiores, que rigen sobre nosotros, como el Titán Cronos, ya sabes que es un hilo que no podemos cortar ni modificar directamente, solo dejarlo pasar.

—Y lo dice el Renegado. Tú has hecho que otros arreglen los desastres del tiempo.

—Por eso, dije que no directamente además eran hechos que debían ser reparados a como dé lugar... Pero te lo digo, no intervengas ésta vez, ya todo ha acabado. Sólo enredarías la situación y tendría un final desastroso.

Dudosa, asintió levemente, el ambiente se había tornado un tanto tenso al tener a su maestro al lado, poseedora de un don extraño y poderoso no había espacio para dudar, solo para calcular bien los movimientos. Con un suspiro, marcó la página que llevaba en su anterior libro y lo dejó de lado, tomando el nuevo con interés y abriendo la primera página.

—Mientras estás con eso, iré a servirme un poco de té, tómate tu tiempo en leer eso~

Y sin decir más, se alejó por la puerta dejando a la cronista del 1° Horizonte sola en su salón.

Cuando se halló sola, observó la primera página recitando en voz baja como era su costumbre tocando la delicada hoja y siguiendo con los dedos la caligrafía de su maestro.

—Tomo 713, página uno, Prólogo...

-0-

El tiempo había pasado y la crónica le había resultado muy... "informativa". Era interesante y no podía dejar de volver las páginas, necesitaba saber más de la historia, era sin duda una mezcla de emociones entre las que muchos sentimientos angustiosos se arremolinaban en torno al pasado de las personas que eran descritas allí. Era mágico todo lo que leía, era precioso en su única forma... y cada vez que entraba a un nuevo capítulo podía escuchar una melodía única en su mente, quizás un hechizo de su maestro para hacer la lectura más amena. En un acto de curiosidad —Muy impropio en ella— Avanzó unas cuántas páginas más adelante solo por hacerlo.

Y se encontró con una férrea pared que le cortaba el paso.

—Ah, Ah, niña mala.—Musitó una voz tras ella con todo sedoso y profundo.

—¡Ah!—Se sobresalto la chica.

De un salto se levantó de su cómodo asiento mirando a su maestro con sorpresa, susto y algo de molestia.

—¿Nunca te enseñaron que para mantener la magia de un libro, una buena lectura normal que mantenga el hilo y la emoción, no hay que adelantar páginas?—Musitó mirándola entre aburrido e indiferente.

—¡¿Nunca le enseñaron a usted que no hay que asustar así a la gente?!—Replicó la morena que le arrojó al joven unas flores de un florero cercano.

—Creo que de todas formas te diste cuenta de mi hechizo~—rió levemente quitándose las flores de encima.

—Claro. Si no leo por completo una página, las restantes no serán visibles... el resto del libro son páginas en blanco...

—...hasta que llegues a ellas.—Finalizó el gurú.—Además creo que pudiste darte cuenta de algo más...

—La música. Suena una bella melodía cuando leo la historia... y en cada capítulo es diferente en ritmo, en melodía, en dinámica...

—Eso no lo he hecho yo. Se puede decir que es la magia de la lectura.

Observando el libro con detención, tocó la cubierta aguamarina con relieve en flores de liz. Le encantaba hacer eso y sentir la textura que poseían esos libros y al final una duda le asaltó. Allí despertó, su Maestro no estaba hablando en serio, sonaba falso como una de sus antiguas lecciones donde se planteaban una conversación donde él se seguía y le daba la razón en todo para hacerla razonar correctamente después. Alzando la mirada se dió cuenta de algo importante, y sosteniendo el libro contra su pecho declaró.

—No es posible ponerle hechizos a una crónica. La magia puede alterar el curso de los hechos históricos que en ellos están escritos cambiando el curso de la historia y sus acontecimientos. Es la regla del código de la secta protectora de La Crónica Negra.—Con velocidad cada palabra fue expuesta al aire como una suerte de letanía.—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Con una sonrisa misteriosa, Hash caminó por el salón sosteniendo un clavel blanco entre sus manos, observándolo detenidamente.

—Que bien que te diste cuenta. Ciertamente una historia o un hecho histórico tienen un principio y un final. Pero lo que tienes en tus manos no es algo que ocurrió. Es algo que _"Está"_ ocurriendo. Lo que tú haces es leer la historia en vivo y en directo, ciertamente que los hechos ya llevan unos días y sin darte cuenta lo que leías eran páginas de un libro normal porque ya habían ocurrido. Pero cuando quisiste adelantar no había nada, porque todavía no estaba escrito. Eso es el día de mañana, y nadie sabe lo que ocurrirá mañana, el libro es está escribiendo solo y tú solo eres una expectadora de los hechos. Tienes en tus manos "el presente", Chronica. Y ahora eres su guardiana.

Pálida observaba al Gurú del Tiempo que musitaba todo ello. No era una crónica normal, era algo mucho más frágil. Algo que podía ser modificado con el solo hecho de cambiar una palabra. No importaba que ya estuviese escrito, lo que seguiría a esa palabra cambiaría radicalmente.

—¿Y... Y la música?...

—Eso es parte del libro, es la música de la vida que siempre está presente pero cada ser vivo, tanto tú y yo muchas veces no notamos por estar inmmersos en lo que nosotros llamamos "vida". En ésta pesadilla llamada vida, porque la realidad es más cruda que el mundo onírico. Al cerrar los ojos podemos vivir el otro lado de la pesadilla que se llama "fantasía" porque el milagroso regalo del sueño es nuestro escape de la realidad, es nuestro equilibrio y es un alivio un regocijo a nuestra alma. La guerra constante entre dos hijos de Hypnos: Phantasos y Phobetor, La fantasía y Las pesadillas. Y ambas relacionadas a una sola "persona"...

—Moira. "El destino"...—susurró Chronica.

—O "la realidad". Jamás olvides eso. Es destino lo que muchas veces se atribuye pero tan solo es cuestión de mirarnos. Obsérvanos, ¿Realmente el destino está en manos de una sola persona? Sí y no. Sí porque ella lo controla, escribe el boceto, No porque nosotros decidimos nuestro propio destino y lo escribimos. Un héroe lo intentó y pereció en el intento, pero eso demostró dónde está el límite del poder de esa "diosa" Y sí, eso queda registrado, pero ya ves cómo una persona puede cambiar lo escrito... no es cuestión de que solo nosotros podamos modificar la historia, sino que cualquiera puede hacerlo.

—Y es por eso que otras personas pueden cambiar el rumbo del hilo del tiempo. Porque ejecutan cambios radicales con consecuencias palpables.—Ahora todo se hacía más claro.

—Ahora entiendes. Y ahora comprendes también por qué somos guardianes y guías, protectores del Tiempo.

—Para evitar que la gente cometa actos que desestabilizen el equilibrio natural de las cosas... y para que no caiga en manos equivocadas y la corrupción haga que se cambien los hechos importantes de la historia.—Contestó la chica.

—Nunca lo olvides. Ese es tu tesoro, y es tu responsabilidad... Bien hecho Chronica. Sobre el libro, esa crónica en específico debe ser custodiada a toda costa, pues estamos manejando poderes que no solo se rigen al Reino al que perteneces, sino que puede aplicarse a los diferentes mundos. Son libros donde la realidad es muy frágil, como caminar por hielo quebradizo.

Tenía en sus manos un libro que contenía la descripción de personas importantes, que no debían ser modificadas bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque conocía a todas las personas de las que leía, y además había poderes importantes, cargos importantes que tenían en juego a las acciones principales.

—Maestro...

—Ya todo está dicho, Chronica. No es necesario decir nada más.

Palmeando la cabeza de la más baja que lucía apesadumbrada, suspiró. Ya sabía con qué clase de personas estaba tratando pero no podía hacer nada, la gente vivía y moría todos los días... Y tarde o temprano ella debía aprender a lidiar con ello.

—Sé que los conoces... y es por eso que debes vigilarlos...—Musitó para después, darle la espalda y dirigirse a la puerta.

Chronica se quedó sola allí, tan solo iluminada tenuemente con la luz de la lámpara a su lado, observando a su maestro irse a su mundo correspondiente... solo una última frase la sacó de todo orden conocido y que le llenó el rostro de una determinación única, pues sabía a qué se refería. Esa frase correspondía a una profecía que a veces salía de boca de su maestro que siempre le indicaba a la gente de alrededor qué debía hacer, que camino tomar para ser guiado por el sendero correcto a la verdad.

—_Hay una persona que te necesita, y está perdido. Hay un hombre que sufre mucho pues no quiere aceptar lo que ve frente a sí. Hay un poderoso veneno circulando, y una gota de sangre que causa discordia. Una página es la responsable...Solo una sola, nunca lo olvides, escoge bien._

Eso fue lo último que oyó decir al "joven" que cerraba la puerta suavemente, sabiendo a que se refería finalmente.

—A veces, las reglas deben romperse para salvar muchas vidas. Solo una página, y me encargaré de hacerlo bien.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-

Hello! aquí vamos con el capi 7.5, en parte es importante pero eso lo dejo a criterio del lector, ya sabrán todo a su tiempo.

Para los que se dieron cuenta de lo escencial, felicidades! y para los que no, no importa owo es mejor descubrir el enigma paso a paso~

Se preguntarán quién es este nuevo personaje que no corresponde al elenco de Sound Horizon, pues en realidad pertenece a un juego. Éste juego para los que lo reconocieron en seguida es Chrono Trigger, el gurú del tiempo en el End of Time. Es por eso la alusión a la gabardina~, quien tenga dudas con respecto a más, colocaré un análisis en el siguiente capítulo owo. Solo si hay preguntas claro~.

Ok~ espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en otra ocasión~.

_Au Revoir!_


	9. Cuando el corazón se Hunde

La sombra de la angustia se escurrió entre las rendijas del palacio dorado. Era un sombra obscura, siniestra, que recorre cada rincón de la mente humana haciéndole ver sus peores pesadillas. Había llegado el momento, y era hora de prepararse.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, moviendo lentamente las piernas entre las sábanas de seda que lo cubrían cálidamente protegiéndolo del frío nocturno. Su mano palpó una textura acuerada, algo curtida por el paso del tiempo, el uso y se dió cuenta que se había quedado dormido leyendo alguno de los libros de la biblioteca. Suspirando ligeramente se incorporó y marcó la página en la que había quedado. Le echó una última hojeada al libro antes de cerrarlo con un pequeño fragmento que insistentemente quería leer, siendo su predilecto y queriendo quedarse con la tentación de quedarse en un punto para poder seguir con su lectura con el mismo entusiasmo, después de todo, ya casi acababa de devorar ese capítulo.

Con algo de desánimo se levantó tomando la bata de seda color crema que estaba a un costado de la cama, casi esperándolo, haciendo un nudo con el cinto de color rojo. Se acercó al balcón con aire ausente cuando tres golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención de improviso. Con un suspiro apagado, tomó sus siempre fieles lentes de sol que lo salvaban en muchas ocasiones, especialmente esas donde no quería mostrar sus verdaderas emociones. Y con una cansina voz, observó la puerta, musitando con sonoridad.

—Adelante.

Haciendo una reverencia elegante a pesar de ese objeto roído que osaba llamar "sombrero de copa" que le quitaba bastante seriedad al aristócrata, Savant observó a su alteza y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para hablar en privado sobre lo que convocaba a todos ese día.

—Su alteza... creo que ya sabe el por qué de mi llamado a tan temprana hora de la mañana.

—Así es, Savant... ¿A qué hora podré-?

—Después de la sonata de von Friedhof, majestad. Allí habrá tiempo más que suficiente para anunciar todo al público espectador, luego de eso el evento finaliza y todos se irán.

Un suspiro de aceptación dejó escapar de sus labios, asintiendo con lentitud en señal de haber captado el mensaje. Estaba maquinando todo con mucho detalle y hasta ahora todo iba a la perfección.

—Excelente...Con "Todos" te refieres tan solo a los que no son los representantes, ¿no es así?

—Exacto, sólo a habitantes varios que fueron invitados.

—Entonces... espero que no surja ningún contratiempo, deseo que todos se enteren para evitar complicaciones a largo plazo.

—Pero... ¿Qué haremos si surge un contratiempo?

El rey no respondió metido en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana... esa idea le irritó, frunciendo el seño y cerrando los ojos en gesto de concentración, con las manos empuñadas y tras la espalda en una pose de autoritario silencio. Frunciendo un poco los labios, tendrían que hacer un plan opcional a pesar que no le gustara...

—Si ocurre un contratiempo, fingiremos que todo estaba planificado. Y cuando todos se vayan... porque a fin de cuentas nadie los retiene... vamos a hablar solo con los representantes y los invitados con prestigio y poder...—Musitó Revo después de un rato.

—El plan inicial era que un grupo de la población de cada horizonte escuchara para hacer correr la noticia sin percances... si los representantes deciden calla-

—¡No podemos hacer nada ante eso!—Exclamó airado el emperador, la paciencia de su majestad no se hallaba en el mejor de los estados. —¡Savant! ¡Yo sé cual era el plan inicial, pero si no sale como planeamos entonces tenemos esa opción! ¡No hay otra!

Cómo detestaba que criticaran cada paso que daba... era frustrante que hicieran eso con él, como si no tuviera derecho a equivocarse... Era tan humano como todos los que componían su reino...

_"Si lo hago tan mal, que otro decida qué hacer... ¿Hay alguna idea mejor? Deseo escucharla ahora mismo."_ pensó con amargura, mirando al "sabio" que hacía una rápida reverencia.

—Lo siento fue mi error... el estrés de la situación nos está afectando a todos...—Declaró en todo de disculpa el castaño.

—Sé que la mayoría va a callarse... estamos hablando de "él" de todas formas. Pero ellos pueden tomar mejores medidas para prevenir exactamente lo que no queremos que ocurra... En ese sentido pueden mantenerlo controlado hasta que nosotros informemos a la población... No puedo enviar a cualquiera a repartir la noticia pues el mensaje puede sufrir modificaciones en el trayecto... los invitados son grupos selectos que escogí personalmente escribiendo cartas yo mismo. Ellos van a traspasar el mensaje a las personas correctas... que no se te olvide que hay guerras azotando el país... tampoco puedo arriesgarme en ese sentido. Puede que sea el Emperador, pero la codicia y las ansias de poder son el motor que conlleva a usar la matanza indiscriminada como herramienta y medio para sus propósitos...

—...Entre los cuales derrocarlo a usted suena poco probable pero no imposible...—Musitó el sabio entendiendo al fin.

—Nadie sabe exactamente qué tan importante es "esa" pieza del mecanismo para equilibrar el medio... el libro no es del todo exacto, y el último de "ellos" tenía rasgos y habilidades relacionadas pero no anunciadas... no sabemos exactamente "qué" es capaz de hacer...

Sentándose en su escritorio suspirando pesadamente y apoyando la frente en una de sus manos, dejó caer los hombros relajándose de a poco... Con los dedos índice y corazón masajeaba sus sienes palpitantes provocado por la adrenalina de la discusión. Hubo un tenso y profundo silencio que inundó la alcoba real dejando a ambos interlocutores distanciados. Contrariado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, se enderezó de súbito y tomando una pose altiva, declaró en tono dominante que no admitía el derecho a ser cuestionado.

—Tu labor ya está finalizada. Retírate, lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá. Quiero estar solo, y ni una palabra de ésto a nadie.

Savant, claramente alerta de lo que había ocasionado, con una reverencia rápida, se retiró de la habitación y dejó al joven de la realeza prepararse para salir a escena en el teatro que montaban a diario para no levantar sospechas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De vuelta a escena, el Rey ya con su mejor traje y arreglado completamente salió de su refugio en dirección al salón de eventos donde todo se llevaría a cabo. Bajó las escaleras del segundo piso lentamente ingresando automáticamente al salón donde las decoraciones en rojo y negro eran transportadas de un lado a otro por los sirvientes del príncipe del horizonte obscuro.

Y justo allí estaba él, dirigiendo la obra, Elize estaba en la cocina real seguramente probando los postres que se servirían en la velada. Acercándose a éste con su mejor naturalidad con calma y una buena máscara en el rostro para cumplir su cometido, observó al germánico.

—¡Märchen!— exclamó sorprendido de ver una gran marca roja en su rostro —¿Qué te ha sucedido?—Preguntó incrédulo.

El moreno, sin sorprenderse en lo absoluto de su pregunta sólo musitó misterioso.

—...Tuve un problema la noche pasada... un altercado que terminó lamentablemente así, nada más, no se preocupe.

Sin estar muy convencido de ello sólo asintió dejándo un "ponte hielo" en el aire que el otro respondió tan solo con un murmullo agradeciendo el consejo, continuando con los arreglos del salón y mandando a buscar unos encargos de rosas negras y rojas.

Mirando a su alrededor, decidió darse una vuelta por los pasillos de palacio revisando que todo estuviese en orden. Todos llegarían al anochecer para el evento, por lo que quedaban varias horas de esparcimiento, o de relajación mejor dicho.

Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a caminar así, cabizbajo en dirección a algún lugar de palacio donde no fuera molestado por presencias no requeridas y no muy agradables para su persona en esos momentos.

Era estresante la situación, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Debía manejar ésto de la mejor forma posible, antes que todo se saliera de control... y un paso en falso iría a echar todo por la borda... no podía permitir eso bajo ninguna ciscunstancia.

Mirando por las ventanas del palacio, el cielo estaba iluminado de un bello color rosáceo, el amanecer, sin nubes que pudieran desteñirlo en ese momento, y por un momento deseó que su mente pudiera seguir ese mismo camino, libre de preocupaciones. Pero sabía que no podría mantener la paz en su mente, no con todos los alarmantes asuntos, esas . Al menos, podía disfrutar ese rato como pudie—

—_Bâtard allemand..._ mira cómo te dejó la muñeca...

—Está bien... seguro que se recuperará en unos días...—Contestó con calma y dulzura otra voz.

—¡Pero es todo un bruto como todos los de su estirpe! ¡Puedo ver la marca de sus dedos en tu piel! Y para colmo de males, es un moretón. Seguro debió darte un buen tirón... no vaya a ser que me lo cruce por allí y—

—Ya no sigas... estoy seguro que fue por la tensión del momento... No quiero alzar falso testimonio pero... creo que fue él quien nos escuchaba anoche...

—¡Huf! Otro más... más le vale no meterse en mis asuntos... No sabe con quién se mete...

—No creo que lo haga... y además... estás protegido en caso de intentar algo...

—Tienes razón... pero con él aquí, me da temor de que pueda hacerte algo. Ya sabes... los rumores sobre...

—No me vió... creo... me aseguré de cubrirme bien, fue mi primera preocupación, además creo que ni sabe que existo—un toque de amargura pudo reconocerse en esas palabras, pasando casi inadvertido— pero es un problema menos... y no creo que estalle un conflicto por ésto.

Apoyando en la pared, oculto, escuchaba la conversación entre los dos franceses... y dada una pausa, hizo resonar sus pasos y entrar al cuarto, fingiendo no saber nada.

—Buenas tardes. —Musitó el emperador con una sonrisa

—_Bonjour, votre Majesté_— Dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia.

El albino de los dos tatuajes en el rostro solo puso sus manos tras la espalda, ocultando la marca de la que estaban hablando anteriormente. El rubio de ojos índigo, puso sus manos a los costados en una reverencia elegante, cerrando levemente los ojos.

El emperador, sin perder su semblante, quiso asegurarse que todo iba por buen camino, por lo que acercándose un poco más y ganando su atención cuando se enderezaron, en tono afable preguntó.

—¿Y están listos para la ceremonia de ésta noche?

—Oui, Majestad. —Musitó el ladrón con elegancia.—Estamos preparados para todo...

—Tenemos las vestimentas apropiadas, y el ánimo está más que arriba—Finalizó el escritor.

—Sólo... un poco de aprehensión de mi parte, debo admitir—confesó Laurencin—Es decir... hay mucha gente allí y no todos saben quién soy... y si lo saben me han prohibido transportar algún tipo de armamento para defenderme...

—No debes preocupar, he tomado todas las medidas necesarias. Es gente de mi confianza que sabe con quién meterse. Además, los que no te conozcan, deberán conocerte tarde o temprano, preferiblemente de "buena primera impresión" si sabes a lo que me refiero...—Contestó el Rey que recibió un nervioso asentimiento y una risita suave en respuesta.

—Comprendo~ comprendo~

El par de franceses tenían esa cualidad de hacer cualquier tipo de conversación una amena y grata, entretenida incluso. Aunque cuando eran solo ellos, el ladrón ponía la picardía y el escritor, la serena gracia de un ser silencioso, y educado. No intervenía demasiado pero cuando lo hacia, aportaba lo justo y preciso, totalmente distinto a l rubio.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, el escritor era casi una presencia fantasmal en el castillo...

—¿Su majestad?

—¿Ah?

Esa tímida pregunta en el aire le había sacado de sus cavilaciones, de tal forma que le había hecho olvidarse de lo que estaba pensando. El escritor con un rostro lleno de preocupaciones, le escrutaba de tal modo que se sintió vulnerable. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo.

—Me perdí unos instantes, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Bueno. Yo debo irme a atender algunos asuntos de la ceremonia. ¿Me disculpan por ésta vez?

Un par de sonrisas afloraron y asintieron suavemente despidiéndose del Rey, quien solo caminó dándoles la espalda regañándose mentalmente por ese lapsus.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El tiempo pasó como una fantasmal sombra y la penumbra tomó lugar en el ambiente, dejando reinar la noche en el cielo nocturno. El único edificio alrededor que cortaba con toda obscuridad era el gran castillo del Emperador, gratamente iluminado, lo justo y preciso, viendose armónico a simple vista. La gente entraba por la puerta principal en dirección al salón formando ríos de sombras, desprendiéndose de su negruzco anonimato al cruzar el umbral.

Gente de todos los horizontes se hallaban en el sitio, cuidadosamente seleccionados por su majestad, de buenas posiciones estratégicas para manejar el asunto, junto a gente invitada para no levantar sospecha alguna, que también iría a enterarse pero que al menos tendrían más cautela para recibir y compartir el mensaje.

Tettere, con una copa de vino en la mano y mirando a todos los presentes, terminó acercándose a Märchen debido al aburrimiento que surgía en él casi automáticamente. Ambos parados frente a la gran escalera que conducía al segundo piso.

—_Guten Abend_, Märchen. —Musitó el príncipe con un suspiro.

—_Guten Abend,Prinz_ Tettere. —Respondió el músico con una leve sonrisa.

—Solo queda decir que "brindo" por nosotros ante tamaño aniversario... mas sigo sin encontrar lo que busco.

—Eso es claro, y dudo que puedas aproximarte a alguien durante la velada. Al menos no con intenciones románticas. —Dijo el moreno cortándole las alas de inmediato.

—Lo sé, lo sé, _Vatti...—_bufó ante el recordatorio—... me lo vienen diciendo desde hace dias, suenas como Frank... que por cierto también vino.

—Todos los lobos feroces que buscan a sus doncellas, de vez en cuando necesitan el hachazo del cazador para reaccionar~—Rió el músico con malicia.

—Ja, Ja, muy gracioso, cuentista...

Ambos se quedaron mirando el baile con las copas en la mano, al menos Märchen observaba a Elizabeth, con una suave sonrisa enamorada, en una esquina, conversando animadamente con otras jóvenes. Tettere por su parte había notado eso, mas prefirió no decir nada, sabiendo que tarde o temprano debía darse entre ellos el romance que tanto ansiaba. Solo tomó otro sorbo de su copa, detallando a cada presente con algo de hastío, entre ellos sus hermanos y sus respectivas esposas.

En una esquina, oculta bajo el abrigo de una lámpara cuyas velas estaban casi apagadas, refugiándose entre las sombras se hallaban un grupo de gente vestidos con capas rojas de borde dorado con capucha, todos escondiendo sus rostros con máscaras blancas completas con algunos adornos en las mejillas, que conversaban entre sí. Sospechosos, sin duda alguna...

—Märchen... ¿Quienes son ellos?—Señaló con la mirada al grupo aquel.

El músico, que estaba distraído, enfiló su mirada a ellos, frunciendo un poco el ceño tratando de recordar si los había visto en otro lugar. No le gustaba la presencia de esas personas, especialmente ese afán escrupuloso de no mostrar sus rostros y la apatía que demostraban al alejarse de la fiesta.

—Mmmhh... no lo sé... quizás gente del Rey... o quizás no...

Uno de ellos, el más bajo en estatura, alzó la mirada encontrándose con los dos pares de ojos germánicos que los escrutaban profundamente. Enderezándose altivamente, caminó en dirección a ellos a grandes zancadas soberbias abriéndose paso entre los bailarines sin tocarlos siquiera, fantasmal como un espectro salido de la tumba. Destilando orgullo y arrogancia por cada poro de su existencia para intimidar a los que se fijaran en su presencia.

Sin detenerse, siendo ese su objetivo, se abrió paso entre ellos, dándoles un duro empellón con ambos hombros musitando fúricamente, dirigido claramente al moreno.

—Conque "las visitas suelen entrar por las puertas", ¿eh? Lástima que no me rijo por el estándar. _Con per-mi-so.—_Declaró, remarcando lo último sin camuflar esa finura característica del acento francés.—No me relaciono con bárbaros engreídos.

Ambos, sorprendidos, vieron a la figura subir por las escaleras. Märchen, recordando sus propias palabras de antenoche, molesto, subió por las escaleras siguiendo a la figura, cuidando de no llamar la atención. Tettere, por otro lado, solo se quedó allí, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante la pequeña figura que medía una cabeza menos que él. Bajando la mirada a los escalones de las escaleras, descubrió un pequeño y delicado objeto que destacaba en el terciopelo rojo. Un pequeño broche de plata con forma de ala con una cinta azul amarrada a él. Sonriendo levemente, lo recogió y se lo guardó, mientras esperaba que el director de orquesta volviese.

—Vaya, vaya... que interesante... me pregunto quién será el que se atrevió a desafiar al espíritu vengativo~... sonaba joven... espero que sepa en lo que se mete~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Märchen, furioso, siguió a esa figura al segundo piso, aumentando la velocidad a cada paso. La figura encapuchada, sabiendo que era seguido, sin miramiento alguno echó a correr por un pasillo obscuro del castillo, tirando la máscara en el camino a modo de distracción.

El músico estaba tratando de predecir cada movimiento, y afortunadamente no se dejó distraer por el objeto, pisándolo en el camino, sin quitar los ojos de la figura, deseoso de atraparlo por fin. Sacando su batuta y musitando unas órdenes, desde las sombras los sirvientes de Märchen hicieron aparición persiguiendo a su objetivo. No se irían a detener tan fácilmente.

Mirando desde el rabillo del ojo, la figura de la capa sabía que le superaban en número, por lo que dando algunas vueltas para perderlos, llegó a una cámara octogonal llena de vitrales, una pequeña capilla en la cual había un altar y algunos bancos de caoba negros. Deteniéndose en seco en medio del cuarto, para confusión de los presentes, le dió la espalda al alemán quien solo lo observaba fúrico.

—Tú estuviste la noche anterior en palacio.

La figura, emitiendo una suave —No excenta de malicia y algo de locura— risa, no volteó el rostro, hablándole a las paredes.

—Sí~ ¿y qué? me reclamas a mí de buenos modales y que yo sepa, el escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación. Aparte, soy un desconocido, ¿No es inadecuado hablar "de tú a tú" con un extraño... Märchen?

Märchen no dijo nada ante el reproche a sus acciones y solo continuó.

—No tengo necesidad de hablarle correctamente a quien ha usado algo tan burdo y bajo como el hacerse paso a la fuerza, de paso golpeando a quien no tenía nada que ver, y dejar un mensaje en el aire para después huir. Eso es Digno de Cobardes.

—¡¿Y acaso crees que aterrorizar y jalar violentamente a alguien que no es capaz de defenderse, a alguien que no demuestra hostilidad alguna, es algo digno de un Caballero?! Ayer te ví... él no llevaba nada con qué atacarte, a la mínima podría haberte soltado un corte con una daga, cuchillo, o algo cortopunzante para liberarse pero ¡no lo hizo!... _vas te faire encule, bâtard_, a mi no me hables de modales, porque mi lenguaje es el acero y la destreza con la espada. Y si me vuelvo a enterar que te estás metiendo en mis asuntos, ésto se volverá mucho peor _allemand_ _bête..._

Acabando con ira su pequeño discurso, observando que estaba acorralado, con una sonrisa misteriosa corrió y se arrojó con violencia contra uno de los vitrales, rompiéndolo, cayendo al vacío, sin importarle nada. Märchen, que no le habían dado tiempo de contestar cosa alguna, saliendo del estado de estupor temporal que le atrapaba, corrió a la ventana, haciendo desaparecer a sus sirvientes para que no le estorbaran en el camino, dejando solo a Sascha, su consejero y compañero.

Asomándose por la ventana rápidamente, convencido que el personaje anónimo estaba muerto, su rostro solo transmutó en ira pura al ver cómo el encapuchado corría como una sombra ligera ya sin la capa, siendo incapaz de reconocer rasgo alguno en la penumbra nocturna.

—¡Maldita sea!—Exclamó el germánico de ojos ambarinos, golpeando el marco del vitral—_Hoffentlich haben Sie einen langsamen und schmerzhaften Tod, Knicken von Schmerzen auf dem Boden und betteln etwas Gnade!_

—_Meister, für die Nacht zu verlassen, müssen Sie eine Zeremonie teilzunehmen._—Respondió Sascha, haciendo una reverencia al fúrico músico.

—_Ja, Sascha... komm schon._

Y con un desprecio final a la ventana, se alejó hundiéndose en las sombras para volver a la fiesta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tettere, callado pero sonriente, solo esperaba la presencia del músico, mientras tarareaba una tonada alegre poniéndose el broche encima. No diría nada, pero quería ver si el dueño o dueña del broche terminaba reconociendo su objeto perdido. No mucha gente se le acercaba de esa forma al señor de las venganzas, del misterio, de lo sombrío. Tal era su fama que hasta el más valiente terminaría acobardándose y corriendo por donde vino.

Su caso era una excepción, y así como muchos de su horizonte, pero ya conocían sus actitudes lo suficientemente bien como para ver la reacción que tomaban otras personas al verle.

Entretenido con su hallazgo, ni se dió cuenta cuando el moreno se paró de nuevo a su lado, refunfuñando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

—Waah~ ¡he invocado a un demonio~!—Bromeó el rubio.

—Silencio, o no respondo de lo que suceda conmigo a continuación.—Gruñó el moreno, ardiendo en rabia.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero trata de controlarte o asustarás a Elizabeth.

Como un mantra, un hechizo mágico, el hombre fue capaz de contener los sentimientos que hervían en su interior, mostrando un rostro superficialmente sereno, aprentando los puños para liberar estrés.

—Se arrojó por la ventana... y sigo sin saber quién es... pero anoche los encontré en palacio, conversando en francés. Lo único que pude conservar de esa noche es uno de esos libros sin autor. Un joven los tranportaba y era el interlocutor de otro joven acuclillado en la ventana abierta.

—¿De esos que abundan en la biblioteca?—Preguntó el príncipe en baja voz refiriéndose a los libros.

—Sí, de esos mismos... y aparte, en la última página está la marca de un dedo, quizás del autor. Porque un autor deja secar la tinta cuando escribe, y un tercero a pesar que pase los dedos por la tinta no va a dejar huella. Debe ser del autor.

—Muy posible es que sea del autor. Es un ser anónimo. Quizás el que los transportaba es su sirviente.

—Muy probable...

Los invitados a la ceremonia danzaban intercambiando las parejas apenas cambiaba el ritmo de las melodías, sin fijarse quién era su compañero, solo disfrutando de la música y de la alegría contagiosa del baile, intercambiando sonrisas y comentarios varios, a veces una corta conversación.

—Tettere... ¿qué has sabido de los rumores?

—El aire está tenso, Märchen... en los pueblos se rumorean cosas dintintas pero todos van apuntados al mismo sitio.

—¿Es cierto entonces?

—Si decidimos en conjunto hacer ésta ceremonia aquí es porque políticamente, el castillo del Emperador está en el continente central. En tierra neutral.

—Gefembauer...

—Avanzando, lento pero seguro. Pero ya has notado la tensión, hasta en tí mismo, Märchen. Se está llegando al punto que los envíos de mercancía se están cerrando, así como algunos caminos. Ya la gente no soporta oír nuestro acento, así como los nuestros no soportan oír "el otro idioma".

—Sí, desafortunadamente también me ha afectado... trato en lo posible de evitarlo, pero soy un representante... en parte lo que opine Alemania también es de mi incumbencia... a veces me sorprendo a mí mismo lanzando maldiciones al aire, cosa bastante impropia en mí.

—Nos representas a todos, es natural. A decir verdad, me estoy poniendo serio en éste asunto. He tenido que abrir las puertas de mi castillo y poner las habitaciones a disposición de la gente. Mis hermanos están haciendo lo mismo. Mis sirvientes están atendiendo a todos los heridos en esas pequeñas avanzadillas que de a poco aceleran el fin del inicio. Afortunadamente tengo a Frank quien administra el sitio y debo decir, mejor que yo.

—Oí que los robos están aumentando, Tettere...

—Ese es un caso aparte—Musitó con algo de sequedad bebiendo un sorbo de vino.—Ellos no se fijan en nacionalidades, al menos eso creo. Han formado grupos, es la avaricia lo que los mueve, el tener riquezas... son seres egoístas y malintencionados que son incapaces de velar por el bienestar de alguien más. El país de origen es solo una nimiedad, si pueden acribillar a su propio hermano por la espalda.—Musitó el príncipe.

El sonido de una puerta les alertó, descolocándolos durante unos segundos. Se suponía que todos los invitados ya estaban presentes y las puertas estaban selladas herméticamente para todos. El Rey, a vista de todos se acercó a recibir al recién llegado que con una sonrisa amplia y acomodándose el cabello miraba a todo mundo.

—Lo~ lamento. Pero tenía que ir a buscar a Lèon que tuvo algunos percances en el camino... Lamentamos la impuntualidad—Musitó el recién llegado que se aferraba la capa roja con la mano izquierda.

El ex-caballero, vestido con su mejor ropa dentro de sus posibilidades, se acercó sin temor a mostrar el muñón de su brazo izquierdo.

—Ah~ Lèon Laurant. Un placer es tenerte aquí, sin duda alguna. —Musitó alegremente el Rey.

—_Merci Beacoup_, Su majestad. Vengo en representación del 5th Horizon como gobernador.—Recitó el recién llegado que se quitaba una capa azul de los hombros.

—Laurencin, muchas gracias por traerlo y también es un placer tenerte aquí entre nosotros.

El joven rubio como el sol, asintió levemente sin perder esa sonrisa característica. Ladeando con gracia la cabeza hacia un lado, y con las manos en la cintura respondió.

—Es un placer también, afortunadamente acabé con todos mis "asuntos pendientes" antes de venir~ Lamento el venir en armadura, es una falta al código de etiqueta, pero no tenía nada más que fuera decente. Aparte, no me iría a perder éste encuentro después que le prometí a alguien que yo vendría. ¿Está él aquí?

El Rey, riendo de esa espontaneidad tan natural del joven, asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Leòn caminó con soltura, haciendo leves reverencias a los presentes que no se preocuparon de su nacionalidad. Y que incluso le invitaron a desenvolverse con naturalidad en la festividad.

Cin por su parte, jaló levemente el traje del Rey, susurrándole algunas cosas en voz baja a lo que se vió a lo lejos que el castaño respondía con un movimiento en negativa, seguido de un poco de desilución de parte del rubio. Luego animándose un poco, se dirigió a una escalera de caracol cercana al ala izquierda del salón, subiendo en dirección al segundo piso. Eso claramente no pasó desapercibido a los ojos del co-anfitrión y de su compañero.

—Ese hombre, el del brazo cortado es muy respetado en Francia. Escuché que fue un soldado de Álvarez y que en un ataque perdió su brazo de un espadazo enemigo. Pero es sabio, dicen. Tiene mucho criterio y se le respeta.—Musitó el príncipe, informándole al moreno de los recién llegados.

—Comprendo, por lo que tiene mesura, supongo, y puede entablar una conversación amena... pero aún así hay que medir las palabras.

—El otro chico...—Tettere se quedó mirando al joven que subía las escaleras de caracol al segundo piso, observando sus rasgos faciales tratando de reconocerlo.—...no lo conozco, pero el Rey lucía complacido de su presencia...

—Tettere. ¿Qué clase de persona viene a una ceremonia como esta con armadura?—Dijo, desconfiando al instante del recién llegado —No me agrada eso...

Tettere, suspirando, no pudo menos que asentir a pesar de la agradable primera impresión que el desconocido de había otorgado, —sí, supongo que tienes razón... aunque no le ví espada... y correr con ella al cinto es difícil.

—Aún así, no es de mi confianza.—Finalizó cortante el músico, cruzándose de brazos. —Iré a ver a Elize, ya casi es hora de finalizar y quiero que todo salga bien.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La fiesta llegaba a su fin, y todos los presentes que tenían más o menos una idea de lo que iría a suceder, esperaban la "gran noticia" que irían a anunciar al final de la ceremonia. El público en general se arremolinó alrededor de un gran piano de cola negro, esperando el número final antes del comunicado. El músico nocturno, caminó con elegancia en dirección al instrumento, sentándose frente a él. En primera fila se hallaban Elizabeth quien sostenía en sus brazos a Elize que estaba demasiado tranquila, ya que usualmente armaría un número pensando que la santa la estaba tocando.

Posando sus dedos sobre las teclas, dió unas breves palabras frente a su público anunciando qué iría a tocar.

—Es una _Suite_ compuesta por 7 piezas musicales en orden. Preludio, Adagio, Lento, Marcia Allegro, Marcia allegreto, Aria y por supuesto, como pieza final para honrar a mi país, una Allemande siendo la séptima pieza. Toda la obra es de mi autoría y sin más preámbulos, demos inicio a la música.

Comenzó a tocar inicando el Preludio... una pieza que auguraba la naturaleza del próximo número, siendo lenta y cadenciosa, usando mucha expresión en la ejecución, entretejiendo la tristeza entre las notas así como un sentimiento general de nerviosismo y tensión, notoria en el público que se removía ansioso pero incapaces de decir algo, la música los alzaba, jugaba con sus emociones, los dejaba caer y los volvía a alzar sin control. A pesar de la incomodidad era algo que no podían dejar de escuchar, era simplemente adictivo... a pesar de ser la pieza introductoria.

En otro sitio, dos figuras bajaron del segundo piso, una arrastrando a otra que con dificultad bajaba las escaleras. Insistiendo mucho, al fin no bajaron por completo, quedándose a mitad de la escalera y oyendo el concierto desde altura, como si estuvieran en un balcón del teatro.

La segunda pieza, era tremendamente melancólica, grave... llena de lamentaciones y arrepentimiento, siendo la melancolía y el vacío una de las sensaciones que recorrían al público en general, con las mujeres posando las manos en su pecho, casi queriendo contener un sollozo o el ardor de un nudo en la garganta, y los hombres, desviando la mirada, sin querer mostrar debilidad. La tristeza era el doble de poderosa que en el preludio, siendo efecto general en el público.

La tercera pieza fue igual de triste, con la diferencia que era tocado en _fortissimo_ en clara muestra de ira, de sufrimiento vengativo, de rencor, de soledad. Tocaba lento al principio, pero a medida que la fuerza ejercida en las teclas del piano aumentaba, la melodía iba aumentado de velocidad como una corriente poderosa, un río desbordado en salvaje cauce, inestable pero imperfectamente perfecta, logrando una reminiscencia vaga en la lentitud del comienzo. La gente logró sobreponerse a la pieza anterior, oyendo cómo la rabia fluía a través de las teclas en airosa combinación como una lucha tortuosa entre un protagonista silente y las cadenas que le atan.

El público no podía estar más fascinado con lo que escuchaba, siendo incapaz de controlar sus emociones adecuadamente, contagiándose de la magia que el músico impregnaba en cada frase musical.

La cuarta pieza fue algo que nadie se esperaba realmente, de las emociones negativas ésta pieza era jocosa, pícara y muy alegre, sacando algunas risas del público presente que se deleitaba con la música, era viva con un cariz extrañamente familiar y amistoso. Una Marcha totalmente alegre. Algunos de los presentes improvisaron incluso un baile ante la tonada popular, siendo más cotidiana, más cercana a la realidad de los pueblos, como una canción que se oiría por las calles de una ciudad para el disfrute colectivo, siendo lo suficientemente elegante como para ser ejecutada en un lugar tan fino como el palacio Real. Usando una velocidad constante pero viva, logró que la gente tuviera su liberación de lo negativo.

Otra pieza alegre que el cambio siguiente, siendo ésta vez, un Allegreto que estaría acorde con el lugar. Una pieza distinguida y elegante sin perder su alegría, ésta vez como si lo jocoso estuviera escondido pero presente, dando leves toques de picardía, y ocultándose rápidamente para alegría de los que podían notarlo. Algo que hacía que la gente dejara los bailes de cariz poplular para pasar a algo más elegante siendo igualmente animado y rápido, llevando el tempo con el pulso del corazón. Tenía momentos fugaces de velocidad que animaban al público haciéndole olvidar sus penas, como si la musica contara la vida de algún ser. Y para finalizar la pieza un cierre "trágico" como si al protagonista le hubiera sucedido algo que acabara con su carrera momentáneamente.

Fue el Aria, el momento más emotivo. Dos cantantes, una mujer y un hombre, se subieron junto al piano, a hacer de coros dignos de una pieza líricamente instrumental, acompañando la solemnidad del inicio. siendo símil a música de catedral, donde el silencio del público, en sereno respeto fue total. Casi una reminiscencia, recordando el pasado, la música atraía muchos recuerdos olvidados. Casi se podía sentir un aire indeciso, como un titubeo extraño en la melodía, pasando lentamente a la alegria de un momento feliz quizás, siendo apagado por un lento trágico, dando aires de funeral a la estancia. Para luego ser reemplazado por otro momento alegre, pero de más duración que llegó hasta el final.

Finalmente la Allemanda, con aires misteriosos y románticos auguraban un ambiente delicado y sostenido casi por hilos de plata, Märchen miraba a Elizabeth con fugacidad, miradas furtivas que buscaban llegar a ella, quien le correspondía con una sonrisa serena y enamorada. Dos pájaros juntos. La melodía, lamentablemente cortó esa conexión, tomando un cariz obscuro y siniestro para finalizar la obra que arrancó aplausos vivos y fuertes, así como vítores al músico que le hicieron dar muchas reverencias, halagado de la ovación que su público le dedicaba.

—Y ahora. Señores, para finalizar... un comunicado importante, algo que deseo que todos sepan dentro de éste salón.

El Rey asintiendo, levemente a Savant, le indicó que se levantara de su puesto, para acercarse al piano y dar la noticia ahora que el público estaba relajado.

Pero no salió como esperaban.

—Aquí, ante todos, deseo, más que comunicar, interrogar, pedir algo a una persona que ha sido y es muy especial para mí, que siempre me esperó a pesar de todo, manteniendo una promesa que hicimos cuando la juventud y la inocencia nos protegía con su manto...

Savant empalideció, y el Rey se quedó inmóvil, éste era el contratiempo que no querían que ocurriese. Se suponía que la suite iba a prevenir al público para abordar una noticia seria, en contacto con mucho público al menos no sería tan duro...

—¿Qué hace?... ésto...—Savant no tenía palabras para describir lo que sucedía.

—Ya no tenemos el control, por ahora. Märchen, siendo frío y calculador, está siendo impulsivo en éste momento... y creo que tendremos que utilizar la segunda opción. Cuando todos se vayan. Los puentes entre horizontes están frágiles, y es por eso que no pueden quedarse mucho tiempo aquí. Cuando acabe, que se retiren, y tendremos que tomar medidas.—Musitó decidido a Savant— Cuando todos se vayan, reúne a los representantes de cada horizonte, van a tener que quedarse para escuchar. Los puentes van a reestablecerse en la mañana.

Savant con un asentimiento, y un suspiro desganado simplemente acató y se dedicó a escuchar lo que el músico iría a decir.

—Y ya que los personajes más célebres de éste reino están presentes, quiero aprovechar para hacerle a mi amada una pregunta importante.—Continuó Märchen, ahora dirigiéndose a Elizabeth—Elizabeth, _liebe_. ¿Me concedes el honor de ser tu fiel esposo?—Declaró en firme voz, ofreciéndole su mano para subir.

Elizabeth, con los ojos anegados por la emoción, asintió esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad tomando la mano del músico y caminando lentamente a su lado compartiendo un tierno abrazo.

—Sí, quiero, März.

En el público la ovación fue general y efusiva, aún mucho mayor que en el concierto. Todos felicitaban a la pareja de prometidos que no querían separarse el uno del otro. Cuando ambos bajaron, recibieron a la manera de cada país, una muestra de afecto, para demostrar su alegría en ese momento. Cada representante alejó al músico de su prometida para felicitarlo a su manera, desde Lost-ko, hasta Elef, siendo un tímido albino el que cortó el orden por horizontes.

El albino se abrió paso entre la gente, dándole cara a Märchen. Su rostro sereno y melancólico, demostraba a su manera un poco de alegría, no tan efusiva como los otros, pero de forma educada.

—_Félicitations..._—dijo en un suave susurro.

Märchen, volteándose, observó a la pequeña y delgada figura con algo de impresión. A pesar de conocer el Reino por completo, ese joven nunca se le había aparecido, y no tenía idea incluso de su existencia. Y sin embargo, el acento francés le dió indicios claros de su nacionalidad por lo que tomó compostura, y mantuvo su distancia, tratando de dejar la frialdad para no acabar con el alegre ambiente.

—_Danke Schön_... ¿usted es?

—Hiver Laurant, Representante del 5th horizon.—Musitó levemente, guardando también su distancia, recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior.

—Ah... entonces, eres el representante de Francia... comprendo. Muchas gracias por la felicitación, lo aprecio mucho...—Recitó por educación.—... mas, también comprendo que me ofrecerá su mano para estrecharla.

Laurencin, estaba tras el albino, cuidando al que consideraba un hermano menor, atento a cada movimiento de parte de los dos. El príncipe, de alguna forma también estaba tras el germánico, pero para disfrutar de la alegría.

Hiver no estaba muy acostumbrado a esa clase de formalidades, pero accediendo con un suspiro y una leve sonrisa, tratando de no darle una mala impresión al alemán, ofreció su mano derecha con cuidado. Sin hablar mucho, esperaba que su silencio fuera excusado por su falta de capacidad para relacionarse con la gente.

Märchen, confundido por la actitud de su "colega", siendo todo lo contrario a la visión que tenía de los Franceses, trató de ser un poco más blando, y tomó suavemente la mano del menor.

Sin querer, notó que la mano del francés estaba manchada de tinta, lo que le extrañó en demasía, dispuesto a preguntar.

Mas algo le dejó con las palabras en la boca.

En un descuido la manga del abrigo del galo resbaló por su nívea piel, asomando parte de un moretón en su muñeca tiñendo ese sector de un violeta profundo. Tettere, que también pudo verlo, se acercó llamando la atención del resto de los representantes.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Qué pasó con su muñeca?—inquirió extrañado el príncipe.

Hiver, nervioso, rápidamente retiró la mano cubriendo su muñeca con el abrigo. Laurencin reaccionando también tomando su muñeca.

—Me caí por las escaleras... en la mitad de ellas. A-ayer en la tarde. Aterricé en mi muñeca, es solo una luxación...

Laurencin asintiendo, acudió en su defensa, frunciendo el ceño ante los germánicos.

—Yo lo asistí cuando sentí un golpe...—Dijo fingiendo muy bien—Hiver no acostumbra a hablar con mucha gente, es tímido... confianza solo tiene conmigo y con pocas personas.

—_Ex... excusez moi_ por el gesto brusco...

Ambos alemanes parpadearon algo confundidos por la reacción ruda del menor pero al menos parecieron quedarse tranquilos ante la explicación. Aunque tenían más preguntas prefirieron no hacerlas.

Hiver ante el silencio, solo dió una rápida reverencia y se alejó, volviendo a la seguridad de sus habitaciones por esa noche, antes de volver a su mansión en medio del bosque galo. Laurencin solo pudo suspirar, y morderse la lengua. La situación le forzó a _disculparse_ ante un alemán, que claramente era objeto de su repudio, recordando la noche anterior. El rubio a su lado no le había hecho nada pero, aún así, el recelo estaba presente así como algo de rencor. Tenía mucho de qué culpar a ese pueblo del demonio, a esos bárbaros...

—Como ya dije, no acostumbra a salir demasiado, no se relaciona muy bien con la gente. Ahora si me permiten, debo ir con él. Ya vengo.

Respondió cortante, dándoles una última mirada a los alemanes, deteniéndose en un lugar del pecho del otro rubio, especialmente en el borde de la capa que cubría sus hombros. En el lado izquierdo de la capa bicolor, resaltando en el lado rojo de ésta.

Notando qué era,, fingió no verlo, cerrando los puños con fuerza y alejándose de allí. Gruñendo entredientes.

—_Ladrón que le roba a ladrón..._ Y me las va a pagar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez finalizada la ceremonia, ya era tarde para hacer que la gente se quedara un rato mas, dejando el salón vacío en cuestión de un par de horas. Despidiéndose todos, solo quedaron El rey, sus consejeros y casi-todos los representantes.

El Rey, dejándolos a todos reunidos, subió a sus aposentos, preparándose mentalmente para comunicar lo que obligatoriamente debía decirle a todos. Dentro de poco, mandaría a Savant por Hiver, para que también estuviera presente.

Yendo a sus habitaciones, trató de relajarse buscando algo que le diera ánimos, para lo que tendría que venir inevitablemente, y sus ojos se fijaron en el libro que había dejado en la mañana. Tomándolo con suavidad, revisó la página en la que había quedado, leyendo el fragmento final del capítulo.

-o-

_"... Y con la espalda apoyada en la pared miró a su interlocutora cuyo rostro iluminado por las flamas de la chimenea que ardía en una extraña danza, sobre los leños que se dejaban dominar ante la supremacía del elemento destructivo. El silencio entre la terrateniente y el informante se debia claro a un hecho que hundía los corazones de todos, pero ya nada podía hacérsele. Uno conocía la noticia, y el otro más o menos ya adivinaba de qué se trataba. Así que sin más rodeos comunicó el estado en que se hallaba todo._

—_Lo lamento... pero hemos perdido todo lo que nos quedaba. Ahora no nos queda más que resignarnos y emprender la retirada._

_Silencio. Esa había sido su respuesta. Dubitativamente la altiva figura que le daba la espalda al otro musitó en un apagado tono de voz._

—_Tenemos dos opciones, ¿no es así?_

_Súbitamente el tiempo pareció ir más deprisa para el informante que observaba a la seria mujer frente a la chimenea con un gesto de sorpresa difícil de ocultar. _

—_No estará pensando... ¡todavía podemos emprender la retirada! ¡No hay necesidad de-!_

—_No lo comprendes...—Interrumpió la terrateniente con un cansino gesto en la mirada extrayendo un objeto metálico y alargado de uno de sus bolsillos, volviéndose hacia el informante que en unas pocas horas viajaría con el resto de los supervivientes de esa fatal guerra, escapando del nido de ratas en que se había convertido ese lugar.. —Cuando el corazón se hunde..."_

-o-

—"Cuando el corazón se hunde..., solo cenizas quedan de la esperanza que se guardaba dentro. Y cuando la esperanza se pierde, el alma de una persona...

_"...se pierde en la negrura de la muerte, su único escape del dolor de la derrota, pérdida de la humaidad y todo que uno poseía."_


	10. Hundimiento

—¿Hiver? ¿Puedo pasar?—Preguntó una voz con ligeros toques paternales, mientras tocaba la puerta del espíritu del invierno.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, mas aproximadamente a los cinco minutos se abrió la puerta con una tímida voz en respuesta.

—La-lamento la demora, Su Majestad...—Recitó avergonzado—N-no lo oí, disculpe...

Negando suavemente con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa, ingresó en el cuarto apenas el menor se movió de su lugar, dándole permiso para entrar. Era sumamente elegante el cuarto, en tonalidades crema, en una sinfonía entre destellos áuricos de los bordes de las ventanas, el oscuro resalte de la alfombra granate y la suavidad de los colores a la vista en las paredes. Los muebles blancos tenían ese estilo francés romántico, cargados de adornos tallados en la superficie, pulcramente pulidos. Incluso, manteniendo la tradición, tenía un tocador bastante símil al que usaban los Reyes de Francia, quizás de manos del mismo artesano.

Lo único que llamaba a la vista a cualquiera que ingresara, era el escritorio de caoba bajo una de las ventanas, la más alejada de las puertas que daban al balcón. Lleno de papeles desparramados sin orden ni concierto, libros abiertos, libros cerrados, acomodados en el suelo, al lado del escritorio; una pequeña caja de roble abierta llena de plumas de escritura de diferentes formas, la gran mayoría blancuzcas o negras. Un cajón del escritorio, abierto, donde asomaban pequeños frascos de tinta, en gran cantidad, a modo de reemplazo cuando el actual ya no tuviera ni una sola gota de líquido.

Lo único ordenado de ese pequeño rincón privado del Invierno, era lo que estaba en el centro, sobre el escritorio en sí. A la derecha, acomodados, una serie de papeles llenos de letras con hermosa, clara y legible caligrafía, seguramente lo que llevaba escribiendo en esos momentos. A la izquierda, papeles en blanco, listos para ser utilizados apenas una hoja fuera terminada al revés y al derecho. En el centro, una hoja a medio terminar, una pluma negra en su tintero, que a juzgar por el color sería de un cuervo... lo que no concordaba muy bien con su tamaño y apariencia.

—O-oh... esa...—musitó el menor con algo de ensueño, mirando el elemento que el Rey sostenía entre sus manos en ese momento —Fue un regalo... es una pluma de cisne negro muy rara... esa pluma fue sacada del ala izquierda del animal, es para diestros... esas plumas son caras, de magnífica calidad... y muy escasas... venía adjunta a una nota en alemán austríaco. A-a alguien le gusta lo que escribo... y-y quiso que la usara para seguir escribiendo... y me envió en otra ocasión una pluma de cuervo muy cómoda.

—¿Hmmm? No tenía idea que escribías otras cosas aparte de Romans, Hiver—Musitó el Rey, complacido al oír lo que le contaban.

Ruborizado, con algo de vergüenza propia, hizo una reverencia, disculpándose rápidamente por no haberle informado de ello.

Deteniéndolo, el rey musitó suavemente.—Está bien, Hiver... simplemente haces lo que amas, y está muy bien. Nunca has fallado un solo día en entregar volúmenes a la biblioteca de palacio, y a veces entregas un número de libros que a cualquier escritor le dejaría sin aliento... Solo no te sobre-exijas al trabajar...

—Es... está bien, Su Majestad...—Asintió el otro con una sonrisa.

—Eso está mejor...

Observando al pequeño francés, algo de su discurso le llamó la atención... prefirió hacerse el desentendido en la materia y dejar que él mismo se lo explicase.

—Algo no me queda muy claro... ¿Alemán Austríaco?

—Oui... es más elegante y refinado que el alemán normal... usa terminologías aristrocráticas que ocupa toda la población por igual, pobres y ricos y algunos cambios en los verbos y usa palabras en reemplazo, sumamente distintas al dialecto natural.

Parpadeando un poco sorprendido por ello, no esperaba que el otro le respondiera casi como una enciclopedia... Tampoco dudó en hacer saber su inquietud ya que no esperaba que el francés mantuviera tratos con hombres de lengua germánica, le parecía muy extraño.

—¿Cómo sabes todo ello?

—Ummm... pues... verá...—Tratando de ordenar sus ideas—Usted sabe que yo viajo mucho recolectando historias... tiendo a... esconderme cuando lo hago. En Alemania me escondo mucho para que no me noten, solo soy un oyente... pero de alguna forma en Austria no he tenido problemas, e incluso he llegado a entablar agradables pláticas con importantes escritores... no soy muy bueno escribiendo como para llamarme "escritor" con todas sus letras... pero siempre puedo aprender... y no esperaba que lo mío le agradara a...

—...A un "escritor" como tal, bajo tu idea de lo que significa serlo, cuando en realidad eres muy bueno en lo que haces.

Se ruborizó con fuerza, sin saber muy bién cómo actuar ante el halago. Mas no quería rebatirle al Rey.—A-así es... y bueno... comparando ambos dialectos... uno es más fino que el otro... La misiva empezaba con... Gr.. eh...

Siendo incapaz de pronunciarlo, se acercó a su estritorio y abrió el cajon donde guardaba la tinta, rebuscando por allí hasta encontrar una pequeña tarjeta redactada con excelente caligrafía.

—Aquí...—Musitó señalando el saludo inicial donde rezaba: _Grüß Gott_ —Así me saludan en Austria... Y en Alemania es... oh, bueno, no me saludan así me da algo de miedo aparecerme allí, pero he oído que lo hacen, diciendo...

—_Guten Täg._ —Finalizó el Rey por él.

—_Oui, Merci._

—Pero sigo sin entender por qué pasas por Alemania para llegar a Austria y por qué los Austriacos te reciben tan bien...—Musitó el Rey, confundido.

—Los Austriacos tienen conflictos con los Suizos, El Duque actual, Alberto II de Austria ha tenido muchos conflictos desde la muerte de su hermano Otón con el que gobernaba. Además el Rey es paralítico, desde que le hicieron ingerir un veneno. A los Franceses nos reciben bien pues El Rey Felipe VI de Francia le ha pedido ayuda contra el Rey Eduardo II de Inglaterra, y el Emperador Luis El Bávaro... Alberto accedió solamente a ayudarnos contra los ingleses porque desea mantenerse leal al otro emperador pero eso está bien... aparte como tienen conflictos con los Suizos, yo paso por el sur de Alemania... La peste negra nos ha diezmado tanto, a nosotros los Europeos, que en algunos países o en algunas zonas de éstos los forasteros son casi ignorados. Al menos eso pasa al Sur de Alemania. En el Centro y el Norte donde han podido reestablecerse, las cosas son muy distintas. Y sé como tratan a mis compatriotas allí... es doloroso...

El Emperador observando al francés interesado asentía a todo lo que el otro decía, asombrado por lo que le contaban más no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta importante.

—Hiver... Lo que me cuentas es interesante... pero ¿tus compatriotas ya saben que la parte sur de Alemania está debilitada?

El semblante de Hiver se hundió en las sombras repentinamente, mirando al suelo sin despegarse de él, con aire doliente. Frunció sus labios, muy tenso, demorándose en dar una respuesta final.

—No. Eso ni Laurencin lo sabe. Nadie. Ninguno de los que me han cuidado desde pequeño, ninguno de mis compatriotas... nadie lo sabe. Yo... no quiero decirle a nadie...

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

—¡Claro que sí!—Exclamó alterado, observando el serio rostro del castaño y musitando rápidamente varias disculpas— Perdone... perdone... no quería...

—Está bien... pero quiero saber por qué.

Mordiéndose el labio, desvió la mirada, sin querer encontrarse con la del emperador, el cual solo frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué teniendo tan valiosa información, no la has comunicado al general Álvarez?

—...

—¿Por qué a sabiendas de todo ésto no lo has comunicado al resto de la población, los más influyentes, para hacer algo al respecto?

—Por... porque...

—¿Por qué te has guardado algo que puede significar un ataque sorpresa a Alemania por la parte más debilitada que tienen?

—... no quiero, las cosas están bien así, y si la guerra no estalla mejor así... que... que sea algo pasajero... un rumor nada más... pero... que la guerra no suceda...

Presionaba y presionaba para sacarle una respuesta, aunque no esperaba algo malintencionado viniendo del espíritu del invierno, del chico inocente que era. Lo que contestó con difícultad era justo lo que esperaba, sabiendo que no le gustaban las matanzas. A pesar de todas sus insistencias, se había mantenido firme en su resolución lo que le dió esperanzas. Dulcificó su semblante y el menor se arrojó a sus brazos.

—No quiero una guerra... tengo temor... No quiero perder a Nadie...

—Ojalá sea como tú dices, mi niño. Que la guerra sea solo un rumor pasajero...—Sonrió con ternura, acariciando esa pequeña cabeza algodonada con suavidad.

Hiver se sintió bien entre los brazos del que consideraba un hermano mayor... hace mucho tiempo que nadie le abrazaba de esa manera... incluso por un momento pensó que El mismo Rey se había olvidado de él ¿Estaría su suerte cambiando a partír de hoy? ¿Las cosas se tornarían mucho mejores? ¡Debía ser eso!

Ahora mismo sonreía radiantemente, como nunca antes. Se le notaba mucho más alegre que antes. Si iba a haber cambios importantes para mejor, el primer cambio debía provenir de él.

—Majestad, ¡oí que iba a contarnos algo importante a todos! ¿va a ser ahora?

En el interior de su majestad, que hasta ahora había una ternura indescriptible, de súbito un hielo surgió de todo su ser que congeló su interior por completo. ¿Por qué lucía tan alegre? ¿Por qué ese rostro tan esperanzado? ¿Por qué el cambio?

Y le dolió.

Le dolió ver ese rostro alegre.

Porque...

—Sí. Ven bajemos... debemos reunirnos con todos.—Contestó el Rey.

_"No quería decir eso... ¿Ese fuí yo realmente?"_

Tomando la mano del chico, le guió hasta la puerta, ambos sonrientes.

_"¿Soy yo el que camina? Pero si no quiero caminar... ¿Por qué me estoy moviendo?"_

Hiver, simplemente lo seguía, contento como un niño al que le van a dar un premio, o quizás al que le dicen que algo bueno va a suceder.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, a paso lento... que fue acelerando un poco más. Y un poco más. Y más. ¿Por qué tan rápido? ¿Por qué? No sabía cómo responder... era un ansiedad extraña, un deseo de acabar con todo lo más rápido posible. De confesar todo y encerrarse en el estudio. De olvidarse de todo y de todos. De abrir los labios y salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

_"¿Eso es lo que quieres?"_

Seguían bajando la larga escalinata, y seguía interrogándose a sí mismo, frunciendo los labios en clara muestra de estrés.

_"Éste no soy yo. No me responde el cuerpo... o sí soy yo... es mi subconsciente que finalmente ha querido tomar el mando. Tengo la garganta tan seca... No puedo decir nada... no puedo formular nada...Solo veo el siguiente escalón... y veo que ya falta tan poco... tan poco..."_

Ya faltaban menos metros, solo un par de metros más.

_"¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿Por qué? ¿No podía ser en unos años más? ¿No podía ser otro?"_

Finalmente al suelo.

Y siguieron caminando.

Ingresaron al salón a vista de todos los representantes. Todos reunidos allí junto a figuras influyentes dentro de los mismos horizontes. Puso su rostro más relajado, ninguna sonrisa, ningun gesto de amargura. Solo seriedad.

Sintió la mano del más joven tensarse. Volteó de reojo. Se había puesto nervioso ante la mirada de todos, pero conservaba esa pequeña sonrisa políticamente correcta para mostrar en sociedad.

No le hizo nada fácil la tarea.

Caminaron hacia el frente, finalmente. Y en una tarima, Savant se las había arreglado para llevar el libro de tapas blancas. Ese dichoso libro.

Dejó a Hiver con el resto, justo en medio de la gente. Y él se acercó al lugar donde debía estar. Peldaño a peldaño, subiendo y dejando un leve suspiro en el trayecto. Savant solo lo miraba fijamente.

_"Voltea hacia otro lado..."_

Laurencin, junto al albino, observaba al Rey. No lucia como de costumbre y eso le alertó. Su rostro denotaba confusión.

_"..."_

Todos lo observaban, pero sus miradas no tenían tanto peso. Tenía esa sensación extraña, como si el cuerpo se le pusiera frío. Como si se fuera a caer en pedazos en cualquier momento. Pero supo mantener la compostura. De algún modo, supo cómo... Aunque no era como lo usual. ¿Qué había pasado?

Y cuando se dió cuenta de su alrededor. El libro ya estaba frente a él. Ya era tiempo.

Y mirando al público, proclamó...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"Mátenme..."_

_"¡Mátenme!"_

_"¡Oh, Dios mío, Sáquenme de aquí por lo que más quieran!"_

_"¡Sáquenme de aquí por favor, se los suplico!"_

No respondía. Era el centro de atención. Encogido, arrodillado, abrazándose a sí mismo ante la mirada de todos, suplicando mentalmente que lo sacaran de allí, que alguien viniera y le arrastrara lejos, muy lejos con tal de no estar allí... Laurencin, su más fiel amigo, su hermano querido, estaba allí, junto a él, moviéndole de los hombros, tratando de hacerle reaccionar, tratando de hacerle salir de su letargo autoimpuesto, exclamando su nombre a viva voz... pero solo le hablaba a una coraza ¿Había alguien allá adentro realmente?

Solo podía ver el piso. Y cómo se formaban pequeñas manchas de color obscuro, un tono más obscuro que el de la alfombra. Pequeñas manchas, que aparecían de súbito en medio de la inamovible coloración y tranquilidad del suelo, contrastando visiblemente. Y la fuente se localizaba en sus ojos dispares que llenos de tristeza, no hallaban consuelo dentro de nadie.

Lloraba. Su alma se desgarraba por dentro y nadie podía hacer algo al respecto. ¿En qué momento las cosas se tornaron de esta manera?

Las voces a su alrededor eran como un eco extraño, casi no distinguía las palabras. Su propio nombre sonaba demasiado extraño en los labios de otras personas.

_"¿De qué hablan? ¿Quién es Hiver?"_

Le era imposible enfocar la vista en las cosas... todo lo veía borroso. Un mareo insólito, repentino se apoderó de su cuerpo haciéndole imposible la tarea de levantarse inmediatamente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía mediar palabra con alguien, atrapado en un shock tremendo, ineludible para él.

Le era imposible aceptar en qué estaba metido en contra de su voluntad, atado de pies y manos en un problema que lamentablemente no tenía otra solución que una sola opción... sus caminos eran simplemente qué tan rápido llegar a "esa" opción.

_"¿Hiver?"_

_"Ah, yo... soy ¿yo...?"_

Otra persona se había arrodillado junto a él, tratando de hacerle reaccionar, ésta vez acariciando su espalda como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si fuesen compañeros inseparables... debía ser importante si todos de súbito recordaban quién era él y se preocupaban por él...

Porque antes era un don nadie, ¿no es así?

Porque antes eran contadas con los dedos de las manos las personas que le recordaban y hablaban con él... que siquiera le mencionaban en alguna conversación...

¿Hipocresía? Quizás, Tal vez, muy probable, con seguridad ¿Quién sabe?...

¿Debería recordarles todos los años en los que estuvo viviendo en el mismo castillo del Emperador? ¿Todo el tiempo que estuvo presente en la mesa? ¿Todo el tiempo en que estuvo presente en los mismos lugares que _ellos_? ¿Todo el tiempo en que nunca le dirigieron ni una sola palabra y que para colmo de males, nunca lo incluían en cualquier actividad?

_"Basta."_

Ah... La mente tomaba rumbos interminables dentro de toda su capacidad intelectual... Ante la negación, buscar caminos alternativos de forma de evitar la realidad... El subconsciente...

_"¿Quién eres?"_

_..._Yo... _"Qué buena pregunta... la respuesta es..."_

_"El que se va a morir de una forma u otra y a nadie le va a importar."_

Y solo eso bastó para romper la última fibra de su paciencia... ¿Eso era?... No. En realidad la última fibra de resistencia que le quedaba. Quería escapar lo más lejos posible, no quería verle la cara a nadie. No quería que nadie le tuviera lástima, pena, no quería ver a nadie dándole la espalda, no quería ver a nadie riéndose de lo que le iría a suceder en un futuro lejano o cercano...

Porque eso estarían haciendo ahora, ¿no? ¿Están riéndose?

Correr, correr, solo eso pensaba. Salir de allí, salir del castillo, del horizonte, del reino, de todo. ¿Quién sabe cuánto correría? ¿O cuánto había recorrido hasta ahora? ¿Cuánto durarían sus piernas en alejarle lo más posible de allí? ¿Qué tipo de trecho podría cubrir preso del horror de sí mismo? ¿Cuánto durarían en irle a buscar para retenerle? Porque ahora, seguramente querrían tenerlo cerca, por su utilidad...

Quería decir basta, pero no podía.

Su aliento se agotaba con mucha rapidez, demasiada a decir verdad. Le era difícil ya continuar con su carrera, con su escape, su huida. Le dolía el pecho, las piernas... los brazos, la cabeza... Le dolía el corazón, el alma, y el espíritu. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo lo había sabido Revo-sama?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo se lo había ocultado?! ¡¿Por qué frente a todos?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

¿Tanto le odiaba? ¿Era eso?... No... El Rey no podía realmente, ¿O sí? ¿Habría tenido otros motivos?

Seguramente...

Seguramente...

Se detuvo ante el alféizar de una ventana, y apoyó su cálida mano en el cristal frío y reluciente, que reflejaba su propio rostro bañado en salinas gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, empapándolas en su totalidad; jadeando en busca del preciado oxígeno que necesitaba con urgencia inmediata.

—Sabe... que moriré... ¡Él sabe que moriré!—Exclamó horrorizado.

Los jadeos ansiosos de aire, se volvieron sollozos, dentro de una garganta que había estado silenciosa duante demasiado tiempo.

—Sabe... ¡Él lo sabe!

Agotando sus últimas reservas de energía, quería agotarse llorando. Quería desahogarse de todo. Pero su mente, decidida a estar en contra suya, tenía otros planes... Recordando, internándose en sus recuerdos más dolorosos para llegar a _"esa mujer"_ en específico...

_"Siempre estarás solo"_

_"Uno más, uno menos ¿Qué hace la diferencia?"_

—No...

_"Tienes tu tiempo útil, mi niño... tú decides en manos de quién recibes el final"_

—Michelle, por favor...

Sin poder resistir un segundo más, agotado ya de espíritu que no podría enaltecer, se dejó caer con pesadez contra la ventana haciendo un ruido sordo, deslizándose hasta el piso y apoyándose de lado, moviéndose espasmódicamente mientras emitía ahogados sonidos de rabia y dolor. Pasados unos minutos, había llegado a sus límites y ya lloraba en voz alta, como nunca antes lo había hecho, realmente desorientado y sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

—¡No quiero!

—¡No!

Se acurrucó lo más que podía, mientras el cansancio iba apoderándose de su cuerpo, todavía resistiéndose a cerrar los ojos, siendo cada sollozo cada vez más débil en comparación al anterior. Quería luchar, pero su cuerpo decía que no, cerrándole los párpados y agarrotando su pobre cuerpo. ¿Era así como se sentía la gente cuando le decían que sus días estaban contados? ¿Que posiblemente vivirían un año más? ¿Dos meses?... ¿O quizás dos días?

Quería vivir. Ansiaba vivir con todas sus fuerzas.

Quería poder escoger, tener una elección que le permitiera ser libre. Pero lamentablemente no podría tenerla. Esa opción se le era negada completamente y en cambio era transgiversada en una retorcida selección donde dos callejones sin salida eran camuflados con palabras para quitarles gravedad, en el que era ser dócil y aceptar lo que venía, o rechazar y morir... haciéndole daño a la gente una vez que su alma ya no estuviera.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecer ésto?

No sabía con exactitud. Solo sabía cuál era su realidad, en las que la desesperación iría a consumirle por completo. ¿A quién podía acudir en busca de apoyo? Tenía a alguien en mente... Tenia mucha gente en mente...

Pero ahí iba otro dilema.

¿Era correcto acaso, preocupar con sus problemas a otras personas? ¿Era correcto, buscar apoyo, sabiendo que podría herir a sus seres queridos?

Uno de ellos ya lo sabía, y lo había abandonado cobardemente en el salón.

¿Y los otros qué?

¿Qué irían a hacer al respecto?

¿Qué podían hacer ellos por él?

...

Nada. Esa era la respuesta.

Nadie podía quitarle _la maldición_ que le habían impuesto. Debía arreglárselas solo a partir de hoy.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?...

Agotando sus últimos restos de fuerzas, el mareo vino con más intensidad que antes, y los síntomas del salón volvieron a repetirse, ésta vez apuntando a un solo resultado. Entrecerró los ojos, angustiado y resignado, y se preparó al menos para ello.

Lo último que vió antes de desvanecerse por completo, fueron un par de botas negras frente a su campo de visión que se detuvieron frente a él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se levantó del suelo, mirando fijamente donde antes había estado el albino inmerso en un shock tremendo. El lugar donde su "hermano" antes había estado sin señales de responder, hundiéndose en su propia desesperación sin salida. Mirando a la tarima con gesto vacío, observó cómo El Rey, abatido, le observaba con mucha tristeza, haciendo un leve asentimiento, avisando que se retiraría.

Nadie objetó.

Se sentía ligero, porque se sentía vacío. No había forma de recuperarse después de "eso". Sintió una mano en el hombro, ni supo de quién era, o qué tipo de idioma hablaba. Se agradecía de todas formas el apoyo moral en esos momentos de necesidad. Suspirando con pesadez, bajó la mirada de vuelta al suelo y se dió la media vuelta. Había tenido suficiente por hoy.

Por ahora solo quería llegar a su molino y pensar en cómo le diría al resto de los "hermanos" sobre la situación actual. Vaya desolación.

Caminaba con los ojos abiertos, pero no estaba presente. Se había abstraído, concentrado únicamente en pensar, analizar, descifrar, traducir... acciones que tomar, acciones que pensar juiciosamente antes de actuar.

Le dolía profundamente el pecho, pero su rostro en blanco no decia demasiado aparte de la frialdad de su mirada.

Quería culpar a alguien ¿Pero a quién?...

Alzó la mirada observando la luna y enfocándose en un punto.

_"Concéntrate, Laurencin, Concéntrate... fue tu primera regla, ¿recuerdas?, Siempre alerta, no importa qué..."_

—Uh-huh... sí...

Se concentró en un solo punto, centrando su mente y luego desvió con rapidez la mirada. Había vuelto a la realidad. Se había obligado a ello...

Aunque tenía experiencia. Ya había sufrido por lo mismo en otra ocasión... con Ciel...

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente y agudizó el oído. Ahora estaba solo. Y estar distraído y solo nunca podía ser algo bueno. Cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en su alrededor...

Podía oír todos los sonidos del bosque, los animales, el viento al fluir entre el ramaje, las hojas caducas en el suelo, crujiendo...

Y pasos.

Pasos que se acercaban a él.

Y rápido.

—Maintenant ce qui?!—Exclamó en baja voz, desenfundando sus dagas y poniéndose a la defensiva. No estaba de humor para andar escondiéndose entre las sombras. Y al primer "genio" que se abalanzara sobre él, ya tendría firmado su destino.

Podía ver una sombra al final del camino, que se acercaba a él rápidamente, encapuchado, pero muy rústico. Como un viajero perdido nada más. Además cojeaba. Tenía una extraña manía al caminar.

Pero no por eso iba a bajar la guardia.

Cuando estuvo por fin a unos metros decentes —Quizás 3 o 2— Se quitó la capucha mirando al rubio ladrón con ojos preocupados.

Era Lawrence.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Dejaste a Nöel sola?—Interrogó Laurencin, al recién llegado. —¿Viniste por mí acaso?

—Cin, no tengo tiempo para ésto, ¡Debes venir conmigo!

Automáticamente a la primera vista de su hermano, había bajado las dagas. Ahora solo tenia ojos para su hermano. Acercándose a zancadillas, acortando drásticamente las distancias, corrió con su hermano en medio de la noche.

Y allí pudo notar algo fuera de lugar.


	11. El día después del desastre

Abrió los ojos lentamente, adecuándose a la luz de la obscura habitación, lóbrega en esos instantes para su atormentada alma invernal. Lánguidamente, su cabeza se movió de forma maquinal en un corto trazo lateral, asi queriendo reconocer en dónde estaba. Símil a una planta que hace crecer sus extensiones buscando la luz del astro rey regente, su rostro se volvió en dirección al solitario rayo de luz que ingresaba por una rendija entre los densos cortinajes del ventanal, dispuestos precisamente para evitar aquello. Logró darse cuenta que estaba agotado, habiéndose sumergido hace unas horas en un sueño sin imágenes, un descanso que solo había menguado sus energías en lugar de recuperarlas completamente del angustiante episodio pasado. Se sentía adormecido, como si un potente anestésico —Como la belladona— Hubiese sido aplicado directamente a su sangre, inmovilizándole, haciéndole sentir dormido y a la vez despierto.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, mas la cerró casi al instante repasando lo que iría a decir, reflexionando en sus palabras, analizándolas, preguntándose si tendrían coherencia y cohesión antes de ser formuladas con rasgueantes notas de su garganta. Movió los dedos de sus manos casi asegurándose que tenía pleno control de su cuerpo y de sus músculos sin uso al parecer desde hace varias horas.

—... ¿Dónde... estoy?

Su voz escapaba en débiles notas de su enronquecida garganta, agotada de tanto llorar y gritar al cielo sus horrores. Poco podía recordar del episodio anterior. Solo sabía que antes de desmayarse en medio de su crisis, un par de botas negras se habían interpuesto en su campo... Incluso podría jurar haber sentido que unos cálidos brazos le alzaban del suelo, en gesto de compasión y auxilio al necesitado. ¿Le habrían ayudado?... Sí, lo habían hecho. ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién se había tomado la molestia de ayudarle? ¿A qué alma caritativa debía agradecer?

Se incorporó y dejó las sábanas caer desde su cuerpo a su regazo. Inconscientemente posó su diestra en su pecho y con ello pudo notar que solo tenía puesta la camisa, y no tenía puesta la Rèine Michèle en ese lazo de terciopelo azul tan característico de él. El cuello de la camisa estaba desabrochado haciendo notar la pálida piel que se ocultaba bajo la tela, con ello ayudándole a respirar y dejar de tener la sensación de ahogo durante el sueño. Su mirada heterocroma descendió viendo ésto y con la zurda descubrió sus piernas, aliviado de ver que tenía las prendas correspondientes puestas.

Vislumbrando el cuarto a su alrededor, con alivio, observó su ropa faltante en su cuerpo pulcramente doblada con la joya resaltando entre todo, como un destello carmesí, casi "sentada" como una Reina sobre sus vestiduras varias, puesto todo con mucho decoro en una silla cercana.

Levantándose, por un instante sintió muy extraña la sensación de alzarse sobre sus piernas, mas la ignoró y caminó descalzo hacia su escritorio, con un aura melancólica y nostálgica. Rozó las yemas de los dedos por sobre su último escrito a medias, y suspiró con tristeza ante el pensamiento de su futuro incierto, sin saber si podría terminar un libro más.

—Ésto es horrible... ¿Qué he hecho realmente para merecer ésto?...—Musitó con mucha pena dentro de sí.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, dejó resbalar su mirada por la estructura del mueble hasta que notó algo serio: sus papeles no estaban en el mismo orden en que él los había dejado. Retrocediendo unos pasos, pudo ver que sus cajones habían sido abiertos también, posiblemente registrados. Con nerviosismo, abrió los mismos rebuscando las cartas que solía guardar allí de parte de muchas personas que habían mantenido contacto con él. Entre ellas las notas que le enviaba cierto austíaco que le habia hecho sentir importante y talentoso por primera vez en la vida.

—¿Dónde está?, ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡AH!

Se llevó instintivamente la mano a la boca, observando un nuevo corte que manchaba la blancura de su piel. Se había cortado con una de las plumas que guardaba dentro de los cajones, y suspiró un tanto exasperado al notar que ninguna de las plumas tenía los protectores de corcho que había hecho a mano. Seguramente, durante el registro, los corchos debieron caerse de sus lugares, dejando descubiertas las filosas puntas.

—Quien estuvo aquí, no conoce la palabra "privacidad"...—Replicó bastante ofendido, haciendo alusión a las estrictas reglas de protocolo y etiqueta que le habían inculcado duramente a lo largo de su vida.

Dándose el tiempo de buscar pacientemente —A pesar de su notoria exasperación y cómo luchaba por mantener la cabeza, preso de un serio descontrol anímico de muchos años ya— no pudo evitar una exclamación de alivio al encontrar lo que buscaba en el fondo de los cajones. Extrayendo de éstos un manojo de cartas y notas envueltas en una cinta roja fina y muy elegante. Desatando el nudo que evitaba la lectura de aquellas piezas, sonrió al desplegar un conjunto de misivas que sumaba 45 hojas de contacto con el exterior.

—Hubiera muerto si éstas cartas hubiesen desaparecido... Son, un valioso tesoro para mí. El permiritme perderlas sería... horrible...

Con un jadeo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó el manojo de papeles contra su pecho. Tenía allí entre sus manos al testigo de su persona real, que le escribía desde tierras lejanas en un acto lleno de respeto, admiración, aprecio incluso por un hombre ajeno a su círculo. Espíritu o no, el caballero que le escribía tantas misivas podía casi considerarse uno. Nunca se habían visto las caras, pero por contactos cercanos, sabían de la existencia del otro. ¡Que finura! ¡Qué sutileza al trazar su nombre en el papel! Nunca había amado tanto su propio nombre, nunca se había admirado de la elegancia que tenía la pronunciación de "Blanco" y de "Invierno" en su idioma natal. Aún si su apodo fuera algo relativo —Siendo _Blanc_ su seudónimo para no ser reconocido— su compañero siempre hacía alusiones al invierno, lo que podría decir, provocaba un "_legere"_ rubor cuando lo leía, indirectamente haciendo referencia a su verdadero yo.

¡Y qué cercanos y contrarios al mismo tiempo!... Él, era invierno en su más pura escencia, y su compañero literario era nacido en Octubre...

Octubre, octubre... El mes del _Otoño_, ¿no es así?, "La antesala del invierno" como él gustaba de llamarse a sí mismo en cartas en ocasiones. Tenía un aire poético: Las hojas cayendo envueltas en llamas amarillentas y rojizas, tapizando el suelo con una alfombra de vívidos colores cálidos...

_"La calidez del Otoño, Moiseur Blanc, su calidez... contrastando con el frío del Invierno, del Blanco Invierno con su hermosura al caer en copos de nieve que pareciera querer limpiarnos, querer purgarnos de la oscuridad que tiñe nuestras almas, dejándonos simplemente un suave beso en los labios. Un tímido beso en forma de copos de nieve ¿No cree? Un ingenuo, inocente beso pero que su peso, su sentido está lleno de un cálido sentimiento. Casi puedo sentir su calidez a través del papel. Una persona palpable, una persona simple y compleja al mismo tiempo, una persona de buenos sentimientos... hasta casi puedo decir que me enamora la forma de ver mi nombre escrito en el papel, con tales trazos tan sutiles, tan finos y aún así tan llenos de carácter..."_

—"me enamora"... "me enamora"..._ Mon Dieu, ces't romantique...—_Murmuró levemente al tomar una de las cartas en sus manos— ¡Cómo juega éste hombre con las palabras! ...Herbst, eso es otoño en alemán...—Ausentemente recitó, continuando su lectura en una de esas piezas literarias que el término "carta" no era capaz de llenar como correspondía.

_"...Herbst, eso es el Otoño en mi idioma... demasiado burdo y tosco en mi ruda lengua... pero en la suya, Herr Weiss, suena maravilloso. Automme, automme... suena poético, me encantaría poder hablar su lengua tan fina como la seda, abandonar mi rudo acento y dedicarme a aprender desde el inicio idioma tan elegante como lo es el francés. Hagamos un intercambio, ¿le parece? firmemos las cartas con el apodo en el idioma contrario, sellemos ésta... Roman... de ésta forma. Herr Weiss..._

_"El invierno, curiosas concidencias que nos envuelven. Proclama haber nacido en tan hermosa estación del año, y su apellido es perfecto para usted. Blanc, neige, hiver... "Hiver" es "Invierno" en su idioma, ¿no es así?... acá es "winter" pero sin importar con qué palabra la designemos, aún así es demasiado burda, demasiado vacuo el vocablo para describir tal cristalino equilibrio, tal elegancia con la que los vientos blancos, vientos de fino cristal danzan sobre los campos cubiertos de su blanco manto..."_

Deslizó sus dedos sobre su nombre escrito inconscientemente en el papel, delineando cada una de las letras que conformaban su sobre en aquellas líneas. Casi podía imaginar unas largas falanges tomando la pluma con suma elegancia, regulando la presión que era puesta en cada trazo, la inclinación de las letras hacia el lado derecho, con una caligrafía hermosa, una caligrafía gótica que contrastaba estilísticamente con su propia letra en cursiva inglesa para horror quizás de algunos nacionalistas coterráneos. ¡Y esa forma de dar sonoridad e impulso a sus palabras! ¡Esa forma de jugar poéticamente con la prosa, le convencía palabra a palabra!... Era único ver cómo la pasión desbordaba por elemento tan frío como el papel; ¡Siendo cuestión de leer ligeramente en voz alta para contagiarse de ese frenesí, de esa vehemencia!

Suspiró angustiado ante el pensamiento feliz. Quizá debería escribirle una carta, una totalmente diferente. Un largo adiós posiblemente. ¿Pero cómo habría de comenzar? ¿Qué habría de decir?... el suceso acontecido era tan irreal que sería considerado una ofensa por lo poco realista, inserto casi en la categoría de lo surrealista. ¿Cómo habría de mentir? ¿Qué podría inventar?

En medio de sus papeles, un círculo marrón comenzó a extenderse por el papel ocre, y luego más manchas comenzaron a aparecer. Instintivamente se llevó la mano izquierda a la mejilla equivalente y la encontró húmeda. Las manchas eran oscurecimientos del papel por obra suya. Era nada más que un pedazo de su alma queriendo fundirse con esas bellas cartas. Como si quisiera enviar un mensaje tan veloz como el viento diciendo "¡Aýúdame, por favor!" a la única persona que le hacía sentir dichoso en un sentido único.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho y desarrolló un ahogo especial, pasó saliva por su seca garganta y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomando el manojo de papeles con ambas manos frente a sí, quitándolas de su pecho como queriendo arrancarse un dolor más. Dobló cuidadosamente las cartas, amarrándolas de nuevo con la fina cinta roja y las dejó sobre la cama desecha, dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio y sentándose una vez más en su lugar predilecto —su escritorio—, mirando ausentemente su escrito a medias que le esperaba. Eso o las hojas expeditas le esperaban para escribir un "Au revoir".

Volviendo a exhalar silentemente, no sintió cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, y en cuestión de unos segundos, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose logró llamar su atención. Volteando cansado hacia la fuente del sonido, sus músculos se tensaron y sus manos se crisparon levemente al ver una cabellera rubia que conocía de lejos, pero que le daba un sentimiento de temor. Dominándose con mucho esfuerzo, abrió levemente la boca y después de reflexionar sus palabras, recitó con un tono de voz que nunca hubiese esperado oír de sí mismo. Uno quebradizo.

—_Monsieur Ehremberg..._ ¿En qué puedo... ayudarle?

El rubio recargóse en la puerta casi analizando al albino. Su rostro pálido, —más de lo usual— las ojeras bajo sus ojos, el gesto vacío y cansino, sumado a la curvatura de su espalda hacia delante podrían explicar más de lo que probablemente el chico pudiese revelar por su propia cuenta, pero el hombre de mar obviamente quería hacerlo hablar, aparentemente.

Se cruzó de brazos mirando al suelo, tratando de no ver al espíritu que parecía más muerto que antes. Por lo menos hace unos meses tenía ese porte elegante y aún así, un poco jovial, con esa leve y sutil sonrisa que denotaba al menos algo de momentánea alegría. Tenía una hija, y el chico le recordaba a su Idoko por lo cercanos que en apariencia lucían. Ninguno podría estar más allá de los 15-16 hablando físicamente. Y ver a alguien tan demacrado... sencillamente no era algo que pudiese sacarle —a nadie en su sano juicio— una sonrisa, independiente de la nacionalidad.

—Vine a ver cómo se encontraba, _Herr Laurant._ —Respondió el rubio— Me sorprende el que no recuerde mi rostro...—Finalizó con una leve sonrisa.

—... ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —Replicó el espíritu, empuñando la mano suave y lentamente sobre el escritorio— Nos hemos visto en unas cuantas ocasiones... mas ruego su perdón ésta vez. No recuerdo nada más sino haber salido del salón. aunque si me permite el alcance, quiero... agradecerle el gesto.

—No es necesario que se obligue a cosas que no quiere.

—No me obligo, realmente quería agradecerle.

—De acuerdo.

El más joven tornó la mirada hacia su ropa acomodada sobre la silla de estilo barroco, de tapices color crema en la que destacaba su ropa. al fijarse en la joya, un acceso de preocupación cruzó sus pensamientos y rápidamente volteó al rubio que ésta vez le observaba fijamente, como si fuera un animal peligroso.

—No habrá tocado la _Rèine Michèle_... ¿o sí, _Monsieur_?

—¿Qué clase de ladrón cree que soy? . Sé lo que esa mal... esa joya provoca en los hombres. Los mata. Me parece muy... perdone mi falta de vocabulario. No soy de hablar con "aristócratas". Pero me parece algo "suicida" el tener que cargar con esa cosa.

—Perdone si lo ofendí... y además, no es suicida si con ello puedo evitar que le haga daño a más gente... No lo hago por mí, sino por la gente...

—Y es del mismo modo cómo usted aleja a la gente de su alrededor. ¿Por qué insiste en traer una guillotina amarrada al cuello?

No dijo absolutamente nada en respuesta. Miró hacia su escritorio en silencio y empuñó las manos sobre sus rodillas, cerrando los ojos con prontitud; inserto en un afluente de sus pensamientos se enderezó ahora vislumbrando imaginariamente el techo y exhaló incómodo. Ido, con eso, supo que no debía seguir empujando. Había pisado hielo quebradizo y debía tener cuidado al moverse.

—Laurant... Perdone si lo ofendí.

—...Está bien... Es solo que nadie antes me había confrontado por eso. No parecía que a nadie le importase.

Un amargo sabor de boca le dejaron esas palabras. El rubio casi tenía problemas para inventar evasivas y mentiras a cada segundo, pero se las arreglaba con suma sultileza, dándose pausas y un aire un tanto misterioso para camuflar.

—Quizas. Con la tensión del ambiente es muy posible que eso haya ocurrido en más de una ocasión...

—Si usted supiera, Idolfried... ahora, dejemos el tema. ¿Vio a alguien ingresar a mi cuarto, por casualidad?

—Aparte de nosotros dos... no.

El aire se tornaba cada vez más tenso, pero no es como si alguno pudiera remediarlo. No era voluntario tampoco. Hiver le tenía —más que recelo—, temor a los alemanes. No por todo lo que se hubiese dicho de ellos, sino por esa actitud glacial y la forma cortante de hablar que tenían que no dejaba muchas opciones a la conversación; Ido por su lado, no es que a causa de las rencillas odiara al chico ni nada; solo que estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de gente. Tanto lujo sencillamente no era lo suyo, y estar atrapado en un cuarto tan elegante, tan refinado como ese solo le dejaba un pensamiento en mente.

—¿No se siente atrapado en una jaula de oro en ocasiones?

El albino alzó la mirada, un tanto confundido. Ladeó su cabeza lacia la derecha en gesto de no entender, para no gastar demasiadas palabras.

—Me refiero al dicho popular de _"los ricos son atrapados en jaulas de sus monedas: los barrotes brillan tanto como su oro, y apresan como el peor de los bastardos"._

No pudo evitar expresar su opinión con un atisbo de risa, muy pobre para el gusto de cualquiera, aún ante esa frase tan elaborada del pueblo.

—No es el oro, _Monsieur._ Es la gente misma. Tanto como sí mismos como la gente a su alrededor. Están relacionados; si uno de los factores falla, el otro por ende lo hace igualmente. Un ser muy sociable, si la sociedad le da la espalda, termina encerrándose a sí mismo; por otro lado, Un ser huraño, al que la gente le da la mano, se muestra siempre reticente de tomar la mano bien intencionada, y hasta es probable que la aleje de un zarpazo.

—Y usted, ¿En qué caso está inmerso?

—Yo...—Reflexionó un instante, pensando muy bien sobre el asunto.—No sabría decirle. No lo sé. ¿En qué caso me vería usted?

Ido se limitó simplemente a observar al chico y suspiró, dándose la media vuelta para abrir la puerta, posando su mano en el dorado pomo de ésta.

—¿Sinceramente? En el primer caso. Aunque quizás todavía estemos a tiempo... Cuídese Hiver. Realmente hágalo.

Y el albino no supo contestar a ello, observando con asombro a la puerta que se cerraba con un suave sonido.

o-o-o-o-o-o

En otro lugar, un joven germano se sentaba observando el pianoforte con aplomo; recorriendo las teclas monocromas ausentemente, deslizando sus dedos por ellas. Le costaba asimilar lo que había sucedido y solo pocas escenas desfilaban por su mente, breves fragmentos de conversación, comentarios varios y un murmullo general que afectaba su mente como un zumbido molesto. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ello? Primero era la felicidad de su boda y el ánimo alegre que traían todos en general y ahora ésto que deprimía totalmente el ambiente.

No es como si fuera a posponer su boda por algo tan fatalista como aquello, por supuesto.

__"Existen en el mundo dos tipos de oráculos: los oráculos que descubren sus habilidades y que tienen la facultad de decidir qué hacer con sus dones, aceptándolos o rechazándolos con total libertad, y utilizándolos de forma independiente, a través de sueños o proyecciones astrales. Estos sueños pueden mostrarse desde distintos puntos de vista: 1°, 2° o 3° persona._ "_

—_¿Entonces la noticia era la aparición de un oráculo?—Musitó un joven general griego que intentaba comprender la primera parte del discurso.—¿Un clarividente?_

"Un clarividente" ¿Sería esa descripción que encajaba con el perfil? Entonces, era para predecir el tiempo, independiente de pasado y futuro.

__"El segundo tipo pertenece a un oráculo, que no posee en absoluto la posibilidad de rechazar sus habilidades, aceptando sus cargos de carácter obligatorio. Sus sueños o proyecciones astrales difieren mucho del primer tipo de oráculos, ya que dependiendo del contenido de éstos, o de lo que le suceda a su objetivo en el sueño, su mente y su cuerpo comenzarán a desgastarse y a sufrir daños de manera exacta al sueño vivido, además los sueños de éstos oráculos son en su totalidad vistos en 1° persona. Todo daño ocurrido a éstos en el sueño, aparecerán de manera instantánea en sus cuerpos."__

_"Daño", "Entonces el usuario sufría en la realidad lo que sea que en su sueño viese... Es la encarnación del objetivo de sus sueños, y debe vivir lo que sea que la persona en sus sueños viva. Entonces no son solo sueños, sino recuerdos, vivencias, fragmentos de momentos del día... " pensaba el músico._

__"____—____...es denominado "Oráculo de la Vida"... Debe ser el espíritu representante del 5°, 7° o 10° horizonte, debe ser además la encarnación del verano o el invierno...____Los riesgos de éste oráculo son variados, incluso llegando a la muerte."__

__La gente ya sabía a qué se refería. Mejor dicho a quién se referían, pero ninguno quería verlo. Otros simplemente eran indiferentes al destino que iría a caer sobre uno de ellos.__

__"____—____El Oráculo de la Vida tiene dos caminos: Aceptar su destino; si lo hace, aceptará que su vida será breve y asumirá todas las consecuencias y riesgos que esto conlleva..."__

_La pregunta recaía en el hecho de quién en su sano juicio aceptaría que iría a morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa, quizás grotesca, y vivir con la incertidubre de si iría a vivir en el lapso entre el siguiente segundo y los años venideros... No le extrañaba ahora la reacción del joven invernal en el salón, que estaba al borde de la histeria y al borde del suicidio, si es que no lo estaba planeando ya._

_Lo único que sí le llamó bastante la atención había sido el fragmento final de esa lectura tan "informativa":_

__"___—___Rechazar su destino:Si el espíritu llegase a rechazar su destino entregándose al Suicidio, que se entienda como entregar su alma o destruirla en caso contrario, el espíritu perderá el____control de sí____mismo, provocando que su Alma se oscurezca hasta el máximo____punto;____destruyendo su conciencia y dirigiéndose____al asesinato____o a alguna obra de igual o mayor fuerza.____Dependiendo de su poder, puede ganar la capacidad de controlar a otros seres, una vez sea absorbido por la obscuridad..."__

_Ese fragmento reverberaba en su mente haciéndole sacar conclusiones a una velocidad increíble, sobretodo al relacionarla con el asunto de la guerra. Si el chico decidía matarse, no solo renacía como un alma totalmente vengativa sino que al tomar la desición de segar su vida __—__como todos los representantes sabían__—__ un horizonte entero caía; moría inevitablemente ante la muerte del responsable de la vida de sus habitantes. Y aunque por su lado no le importaría que Francia desapareciese, el rey haría lo posible por evitar que eso sucediese. _

_Pero repercutía importantemente, ya que lo quisiera o no, otros horizontes que no fueran el suyo, sí dependían en parte de la estabilidad económica que les ofrecía el horizonte agricultor, lo cual ponía en serio jaque algunas decisiones bélicas que fueran a tomarse. Porque una cosa eran los horizontes y otra muy diferente eran los países. _

_Tendría que intervenir le gustase o no. Necesitaría hacer algunas negociaciones para posponer el ataque al menos hasta que supieran mucho más de los límites a los cuales llegar. Aunque, si era cuestión de mantener al chico al márgen de la situación..._

_... bien podrían aislarlo y atacar Francia._

_Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos. Quien estaba pensando en esos momentos no era él mismo, sino el odio de su población que lo influenciaba; la xenofobia hacia el pueblo galo. Por él, que tuviera lo que tuviese que pasar, pero lamentablemente no era tan fuerte mentalmente como para alejar el nexo que tenía con sus coterráneos._

_Decidió cambiar de ideas, tocando algo que le recordara a su amada. Pensando en el gesto gentil de ella, pensando en qué tan hermosa se vería en un vestido de novia, parada frente al altar de la iglesia de su reencuentro. La música que brotaba de sus dedos dejaba de sonar obscura para tomar un cariz incluso alegre. Más alegre incluso que las piezas presentadas en el concierto de su aniversario que tenían su sello misterioso sin ser totalmente bienintencionada... no, ahora la música sonaba realmente diferente y rápida, y hasta una sonrisa pudo sacarle al músico que concentrado en la música parecía perdido en ella._

_Sin embargo, una pequeña voz le hizo detenerse gradualmente, dejando la pieza incompleta._

_—__Mär...__—__Recitó. Sonaba anormalmente tranquila y eso no podía augurar nada bueno.__—__ Piensas en ella, ¿no es así?_

_Parpadeó un par de veces para su sopor, y se volteó lentamente para encarar a su doncella que lo miraba fijo, con las pequeñas manos de porcelana puestas sobre su regazo, alisándose los pliegues del vestido con prolijidad y paciencia._

_—__¿Qué? __—__Fue su respuesta incrédula, más sorprendido de la actitud de su muñeca. __—__Elize, ¿de qué hablas?_

_—__Sabes de lo que hablo... ¿Piensas en ella? ¿A menudo? ¿Todos los días?_

_—__Yo... pienso mucho en ella, sí..._

_—__¿Deseas verla a tu lado?_

_—__Si, claro que sí..._

_—__¿La amas?__—__preguntó la muñeca con los ojos hundidos en tinieblas._

_—__¡Por supuesto que sí!__—__Exclamó de la nada, quitándole el matiz "tranquilo" al diálogo.__—Per... Perdona, no sé por qué me sobresalté tanto..._

_Elize miraba vacuamente al piso, frunciendo los labios ante esa respuesta, entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto frío y sereno. Estaba sentada sobre un mueble, y a su lado un florero con una rosa que se deshojaba por el tiempo sin agua le daba un aspecto marchito. Aunque un brillo de inteligencia cruzaba sus ojos, casi como si desconfiara del músico._

_—Sí, como digas. —replicó la doncella— Sigue sin gustarme. Y nunca lo hará. Hay algo que simplemente no me agrada, y el día de tu boda no me pidas que me presente a ella, porque recibirás un "no" rotundo de mi parte._

_—Elize..._

_—No, Märchen. Dije que no. Y seguiré desconfiando._

_—Eso que no te agrada, ¿No serán celos?_

_—Llámale como quieras. Y no me gusta. ¡Sólo mírate! ¡Ya estás cambiando! ¡No me hablas con esa voz ronca y misteriosa! ¡Me hablas como "esa"!—Fue el turno de vociferar de Elize como hace tiempo se estaba resisitiendo._

_Y era cierto, ahora Märchen estaba actuando menos como su yo usual, la dulzura de la chica estaba haciéndole trasmutar y el modo de hablar se estaba volviendo menos maligno o engañoso, sino que sincero y hasta cortés._

_—¡Me das asco, Mär, me asqueas! ¡Te estás volviendo como Elizabeth! ¡No lo notas ahora, porque son cambios muy sutiles pero lo estás haciendo!_

_—¡Elize, para en éste mismo instante!_

_—¡JAMÁS!_

_Los ojos de ambos fulguraban en ese pequeño cuarto, ninguno queriendo dar su brazo a torcer. La mirada del músico de obscureció notoriamente y en un tono cargado de ironía, ira; y una mezcla de desdén y rencor, recitó claramente molesto a la muñeca altanera que no dejaba de insistir._

_—Si tanto te doy asco ¡Lárgate! ¡No tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo! ¡Y si tanto te disgusta MI prometida, no pienses que voy a aguantarte cualquier cosa que digas de ella, aún si eres tú!_

_Elize retrocedió como si la hubieran empujado fuertemente y bajó la mirada al suelo, desviándola._

_—Alguien tan susceptible, tan voluble no me sirve para lo que busco. Si fuera un cambio a nivel íntimo, personal, no me molestaría porque solo con ella serías así, pero mostrarías tu verdadera cara al resto...Porque yo sé que aunque ames a alguien, por más que tengas ternura hacia ella o él, no dejas de ser quien eres en realidad y la otra persona te ama por eso... Eso esperaba de tí, no que te volvieras "eso". —señaló con su dedo índice a la figura altiva del músico que se había levantado y había tirado el banquillo del piano a un lado.— Ya no me necesitas, y yo no te necesito. Ufufu~ hasta estoy segura que dejarás las venganzas de lado, por volverte un "hombre de bien"._

_—¿Y qué si lo hago?—Declaró desafiante el músico._

_Para Elize, quien no se esperaba eso, fue como un golpe a traición. Fue negar lo que alguna vez habían hecho y restarle importancia como si fuera algo tan inverosímil que no necesitaba atención alguna. Empuño sus manos y hasta mudo sentir cómo sus palmas se resquebrajaban por la fuerza ejercida. Eso detonó en su interior como una hecatombe y no lo dejaría de esa forma, saliéndose con la suya._

_—Pues que seas feliz como un humano cualquiera. Ojalá que Francia gane la guerra y mate la misma cantidad de gente que los alemanes han matado a escondidas, y ojalá que si tienes algún hijo con ella, muera miserablemente ¡Mejor aún si no nace!... Aunque si quieres que sea mejor ¡¿Por qué no te mueres tú y nos haces un favor a todos?!_

_Fue el último grito de debió dar en voz alta antes de saltar del mueble y salir del salón a toda velocidad, antes de que la vieran llorar. Necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba liberar su ira en algún sitio; gritar hasta que la tierra se pudriera bajo sus pies descargando su magia negativa en la vida a su alrededor..._

_Y para su mala suerte tuvo que chocar con "ella"._

_—¿Elize? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?—Recitó Elizabeth, agachándose levemente para tratar de alzarla en brazos, recibiendo a cambio un golpe en las manos y a una muy furiosa muñeca que chillaba ya en estertores casi inhumanos._

_—__**¡No me toques! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo tu maldita culpa! ¡Debiste morir y dejarnos en paz!**_

_La chica empalideció, dejando a la muñeca demoníaca alejarse por el pasillo hasta perderse, sin comprender absolutamente nada. Era la primera vez que la veía tan alterada y la primera vez que la insultaba de esa forma. Si eso había pasado con ella, ¿Qué habría pasado con Märchen?_

_Sostuvo la parte delantera de las faldas de su vestido y se apresuró en llegar al estudio de música, donde vio al germano descargar su frustración golpeando la pared con saña._

_—März..._

_Pero quizás lo que nunca vería Elizabeth, serían aquella solitaria lágrima que, rebelde, se oponía a la voluntad de su dueño en ser liberada._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_—___Your majesty...___—recitaba un heraldo recién llegado, cargando una carta, mirando al rey que lo observaba fijamente. —___We got news...__

_—_About what.?___—Fue la escueta respuesta del monarca._

_—Austria._

_El hombre sentado al trono se limitó a sonreír levemente, recibiendo la carta que el heraldo le alargaba. Abriéndola con prisa, devoraba palabra por palabra , ávido por moverse finalmente de su trono. Incorporándose, se paseaba por el cuarto con la elegancia de un león que ha avistado una presa y lo único que desea es abalanzarse sobre ella._

_—Finalmente... ya sabes qué hacer, ¿No?—Recitó observando al mensajero._

_El heraldo asintió e hizo una reverencia yéndose rápidamente por donde vino, dejando al monarca solo con sus pensamientos._

_—La hora ha llegado, y es mi turno de dar vuelta la partida... ___Au revoir, Phillipe, this game is mine.__

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Y como siempre la nota de la autora. Lamento la larga demora, en serio que sí, pero la escuela sencillamente absorbe mi alma(?) al parecer. Mas he cumplido con el capítulo, y estoy segura, (ahora sí) que podré traerles capítulos más a menudo. Los correspondientes saludos a __**Amy Evans Felton, Alice V. Allan Poe, NEKO NO GIN **__(por su apoyo eterno)____y también a ___**Utahime Laurant**___ que me prestó una valiosa ayuda. Si lees ésto, ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Sore ja, matta ne~ nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo~._


	12. Fantasmas del ayer, rostros de hoy

Iluminado por la insignificante luz de una vela cercana que usando su trepidante flama se encargaba de entregar un poco de calidez a la fría estancia donde se encontraba; observó el obscuro cuarto al que le habían hecho meterse rápidamente bajo la indicación de que aquél era el lugar previamente acordado. Era un cuartucho algo sucio hecho de madera y sin ventanas, con una mesa rústica, un par de sillas, una cava de tragos que no tenia gran variedad al gusto y a juzgar por las etiquetas no era de gran calidad, entre otros pequeños detalles. Perfecto para un intercambio justo de información fuera de ojos indiscretos y misteriosos. Ese era el trato, aunque no fuera el dato preciso que su negociante buscaba. Y presto, preciso a la situación, pudo oír los pasos exhaltados y secos que algún ser ansioso daba en el pasillo de esa casa de remolienda, abandonada de todo cuidado que pudiese dársele al edificio.

Sonrió. En medio de la oscuridad como el gato que ha avistado a un ratón, presto a ponerse en posición de ataque para atacar.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con aire despreocupado y arrogante, apoyándose en una mesa cercana, sin despegar la mirada de la puerta; hasta que se abrió y dejó ver bajo el marco a un hombre en el límite entre la etiqueta militar y las ropas de perro de mar. Capitán Marítimo de la Real Corona Española en realidad, pero bastante lejos del ideal esperado para tan altisonante cargo. Una camisa blanca abierta en el pecho, pantalones bombachos de color gris y gastados por la sal marina, botas militares de taco bajo y ancho, un abrigo largo marrón y gastado que alguna vez debió ser nuevo y usado para presentarse en algún evento de alta categoría. Tenía el cabello castaño un tanto largo, amarrado a una pequeña cola baja y a la vez, asomaba un poco de barba de media tarde, dándole aires solemnes de gran capitán y a la vez de informalidad.

—Ah, Ehremberg. _You've waited me. Sorry for the late timing on calling you._

Ido asintió levemente, riéndose como si fuera una broma el tipo de saludo empleado con su persona. Alzando la vista, se acercó al alto capitán que se adentraba al centro del cuarto, y le dio unas palmadas de camaradería en la espalda.

—_Apparently, someone forgot that I can talk on Spanish too..._ Cortés. Las bromas elegantes no son lo tuyo definitivamente. Alemán seré pero tengo la suficiente apertura mental como para aprender otras lenguas, usar a la perfección una espada y no dedicarme a chismorrear inútilmente por las calles como el resto de mis coterráneos. Yo sí tengo cosas importantes que hacer ¿sabes?

—Huh. Olvidé con quién hablaba. Un _Lapsus linguae_ le pasa a cualquiera. Tanto tiempo entre ingleses hace que me acostumbre al dialecto.

El rubio pirata se separó de su compañero y se acercó tranquilamente a la puerta para cerrarla, suspirando al cabo de un rato, dejando caer los hombros en señal de abatimiento. Cortés se dio cuenta del gesto y ésta vez fue él quien se cruzó de brazos, mirando incrédulamente al germano.

—¿Idolfried Ehremberg suspirando? Ido, queremos partir a Ginebra con buen tiempo, no nos mandes el fin del mundo en éstos momentos...

—Cállate, Cortés. Házle honra a tu apellido ¿Quieres? Simplemente no he tenido una buena jornada. He tenido que fingir ésta estúpida mueca durante todo el día, y me duelen las mejillas de tanto fanfarronear y fingir que no pasa nada.—Bufó el rubio, ésta vez frunciendo el entrecejo levemente.

Ante aquello, el castaño se dirigió a una de las sillas del cuarto y se sentó en ella señalando la otra al otro lado de la mesa.

—Entonces, supongo que es de eso de lo que querías hablar. Siéntate, aunque insisto: El lugar que escogiste no es el más adecuado para sostener éste tipo de charlas. Un...

—Es para no levantar sospechas. Es más sospechoso que nos vean en un bosque que en una "casa de damiselas nocturnas". Nadie sospecharía de intercambios de información en un lugar como éste, Cortés. ¿Temes que tu esposa se entere?

Cortés puso los ojos en blanco, y el rubio agradeció con la cabeza el gesto del Capitán; obedeció, sentándose al otro lado, apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos en gesto pensativo, sin saber cómo comenzar el relato completo.

—Tal vez es mejor si yo ayudo—Propuso el español—Dime, ¿Lograste encontrar algo que sirva en el cuarto de Laurant?

—Registré todos sus cajones y sus papeles. No había absolutamente nada. Solo cartas que no tenían escrito ni "Francia" ni "Felipe VI", "Valois" ni algo relacionado. Y ni siquiera sospechó de mí cuando me descubrió ingresando a su cuarto. Ingenuo como ninguno, realmente se tragó el cuento de que quería saber cómo estaba. En parte es verdad, pero era otro asunto por el que iba. Supongo que estar tan solo le hace crédulo. —suspiró— Ya es casi un cadáver en vida. Y si muere, su pueblo será pasto de los ingleses. _¡Le Grand Finale pour le mère France!_ No le hallo la gracia a eso, en lo más mínimo.

—Venga. Necesitas un trago. —Dice alzándose de su silla y yendo a la repisa de licores del cuarto—Ron barato del sitio pero es mejor que nada.—Y con esa frase, tratando de aligerar la tensión en el otro, le ofreció una jarra llena, volviéndose a sentar.

Ido contempló su jarra durante varios instantes, con el rostro apoyado en una mano pensando, simplemente eso. Cuando se decidió, tomó la jarra de vidrio del asa y agitó un poco su contenido, tomando largos tragos calmando su sed y ayudándole a tranquilizarse. Luego, depositó el recipiente en la mesa, exhalando suavemente y recitando tenuemente.

—No me apetece estar en medio de la matanza, Hernán. Tengo una hija en qué pensar. Ya la dejé sola una vez, no puedo hacerlo dos veces. Aunque suene raro viniendo de mí, pero... no quiero arriesgarme inútilmente y pensar en no ver de nuevo a mi pequeña, otra vez.

—Lo sé, Ido. Pero puedo ofrecerte una estadía segura en Portugal. España se está involucrando demasiado en el asunto y también está mandando reclutas a las líneas de fuego; "pelearemos" por Francia, aunque yo no estaré allí para verlo.. Puedes mandar a Idoko en un barco a Portugal; tengo contactos, gente que puede protegerla...

Suspirando por tercera vez, sopesaba las opciones mentalmente , revolviendo sus cabellos con la diestra en señal de frustración mientras miraba con ojos ausentes a una pared.

—No lo sé Cortés... es difícil, demasiado. Alemania, o bueno, algún rey de landgraviato* que me encuentre va a querer que me quede; La Casa de Wettin tendrá que ser. Tendrías que ocultarme de Frederick... no creo que el matrimonio de su "hija" Elizabeth lo vaya a distraer.

—Eso puede arreglarse. Lo importante es que vivas por tu hija. Yo partiré eventualmente, no pienso quedarme. Estoy tramitando mi ida a México. Si resulta la expedición, te llevo junto a Idoko. Si los vientos no cambian y todo sigue en pie, necesitarán un gobernador y esa sería nuestra chance de desligarnos de Alemania y España.

—Suena bien. Mi labor acabaría aquí. En resumen, Laurant, a quien los rumores decían que sabía sobre el estado actual de Felipe VI, en realidad no sabe nada. Dejémoslo así. Meterse con la parte sur de Alemania para pasar a Austria queda como dato de más, nadie más que tú y yo lo sabemos y dudo que el chico abra la boca... Sinceramente no deseo una matanza, ¡Piensa! Aparentemente tampoco tiene interés en ello. Por ende tendré que decir que seguimos sin saber nada de Francia... Eduardo II Está comprando espías por todos lados para ésta guerra... Pero creo que Francia puede recuperarse si juega bien sus cartas contra ese vejete...

Cortés observó a Ido perplejo durante unos instantes y bajó la mirada casi instantáneamente; se removió incómodo en su asiento y en muy baja voz le susurró, casi como si temiera ser oído, mirando a la puerta, fijándose en el haz de luz bajo ella para saber si alguien estaba parado allí.

—¿Es que no lo sabes?... Eduardo II murió en la última contienda contra Escocia... lo que viene ahora es mucho peor, pensé que lo sabías...

Ido, tragó saliva duramente, mirando al hombre de ojos verdes con impresión. Definitivamente no se esperaba tan cambio de tablero tan rápido. Si Eduardo II era un rey sin piedad, pero que no usaba todos los recursos. ¿Quién seguiría el linaje?

—¿Cómo es que la noticia se demoró? ¿Quién está al mando ahora?

—La carta llegó hace tres días en barco. Un heraldo desde Inglaterra comunicó la noticia... El hijo de "La loba de Francia" está en el trono. Eduardo III; Implacable, no aceptará la derrota después de la muerte de su padre, y se ha estado preparando desde las sombras. Joven, Audaz y sobretodo sanguinario... Las noticias que he escuchado, metido en los landgraves y en las casas de adinerados ingleses no dan buena situación... va a ser duro, para todos pues es un estudioso del ejército enemigo, se cree que tiene una táctica para, literalmente "destazar cruelmente" a los hijos de Francia. Lo peor es que se rumorea que tiene una enemistad demasiado fuerte con Felipe VI, en otras palabras es Supremacía a Muerte y no perdonará a ningún galo ni alemán, ni inglés que se encuentre en medio que luzca sospechoso.

—Pero... Idoko no debería tener problemas para pasar la frontera marítima... Quiero decir... es una niña y es alemana.

—Los trendrá. Los ingleses han comprado la fidelidad de los guardias. En Alemania hay un levantamiento que quiere detener o postergar la guerra y se cree que manejan información. Se han encontrado cadáveres de niños que tenían documentos importantes o que tenían mensajes anotados en el cuerpo. Si encuentran a Idoko la tacharán de espía y la matarán. —Puntualizó Cortés.—Es por eso que digo que la saques cuanto antes del país.

Idolfried no pudo menos que suspirar; trataba de pensar en todas las soluciones posibles para sacar a Idoko de Thüringen. Debía pasar por tierra, eso era un hecho, y debía hacerlo de noche para no ser descubiertos. No podía disfrazarla ni vagar con ella a pie. Llevarla a caballo sería un suicidio de proporciones, sobretodo por su tamaño. Los ingleses se caracterizaban por su caballería rápida y por la pesada, y sus arqueros eran legendarios: los famosos "Arqueros de tiro largo"; nunca había visto su poderío, pero se rumoreaba que eran la pesadilla del ejército inglés. Si no le daban a él o a ella, le darían un flechazo al caballo y eso sería el final para ellos. Debía ser algo que fuera común, que pasara los guardias, aunque fuera con esfuerzo, y que pudiera llevar a su niña sin problemas...

En eso, su mirada se iluminó.

—Cortés.

Aquel súbito llamado de atención de su pensativo navegante le hizo dar un leve respingo. Con un leve sonido símil a un "¿Hmm?" le invitó a explayar el contenido de su mente ante tan seria problemática.

—Necesito ropa. Vieja, y gastada de preferencia... y por favor, necesito que me digas cómo puedo conseguir una carreta... debo ir a dar una vuelta a un lugar que de seguro me ayudará con la "carga de la carreta".

-o-

—... ¿Por qué?

—Cin, no te pongas así...

—He dicho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ésto? ¿Por qué a ella?

—Cin...

—¡¿Es la maldita Tuberculosis y quieres que me quede tranquilo?! ¡Abre los ojos, Laurie! ¡Nöel tiene Tuberculosis!

Ese último grito había estado siendo acompañado por sollozos nerviosos, mientras miraba desde el exterior la cabaña de madera donde vivían los dos hermanos. Habíanse alejado varios metros para que Cin pudiera liberar el estrés de su interior sin apenar a Nöel que yacía en cama, muy enferma, delirando por la fiebre y siendo atendida por un médico en esos momentos. Laurie había tratado de contener la ira y la tristeza del rubio pero solo había conseguido un golpe en una mejilla junto con un "¡No me toques!".

—Cin... es el tiempo de la peste... y aparte de la peste negra, la tuberculosis estaba plenamente vigente...

—¿Cómo se contagió? ¿Se abrigó? ¿Tenían recursos? Me hubieran pedido dinero si lo necesitaban, ¡Es por eso por lo que robo!—Replicó exhaltado el galo menor tratando de secar su rostro con las manos ya húmedas por intentos anteriores.

Laurie no dijo nada, bajó la mirada pensando en qué tipo de respuesta darle, mejor dicho, cómo decirle sin recrudecer sus ánimos de forma violenta. Se sentó a los pies del árbol apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas, mordiéndose el labio. Cin lucía como un león enjaulado, paseándose de lado a lado ansiando respuestas rápidas, queriendo acabar con éste dolor de forma imperiosa, pero el minero albino no estaba colaborando, estaba dándose muchas vueltas sobre el mismo tema y estaba acabando con su paciencia.

—¡Laurie!

—Nöel... fue a llevar unos juguetes al monasterio... para los niños. Llevaba muchas muñecas, y las repartió de regalo entre los pequeños... y se acercó a una pequeña que estaba enferma... se quedó mucho rato con ella. Le cantó, jugaron y murió... pocas horas después junto a Nöel...—Al llegar a éste punto Laurie ya estaba rompiendo en un llanto de impotencia—Me lo contó cuando llegó, en la noche... y traía las manos tras la espalda... Cuando quise verlas encontré sangre en ellas, Nöel ya estaba tosiendo pequeñas manchas de sangre y no me quería decir...

Cin solo veía los movimientos espasmódicos de su hermano queriendo contener los sollozos que él no había podido controlar. Solo oía su relato con los ojos perdidos en el suelo, enterrándose las uñas en la palma de la mano hasta provocarse una herida.

—Al... tercer día, ya tenía fiebre... muy alta, y pagué a un médico para que viniera a verla... la tos había empeorado y arrojaba más sangre, sudaba copiosamente y deliraba, en la noche lloraba asustada, sufría de terrores nocturnos que no podía controlar... Me cubría la boca con mi pañuelo y trataba de mantener la cabaña limpia por ella, porque así lo dijo el médico... pero al octavo día me negaron la entrada... me dijeron que durmiera en otro lugar, que ya no podía ver a Nöel, que alguien vendría a atenderla por mí... su estado había empeorado rápidamente por su figura fina y el hecho de que siempre fuera enfermiza... ¡Ah, mi pobre Nöel!—resollaba cubriéndose el rostro con las manos —No sabes cuánto desearía estar yo en esa cama, ser yo el enfermo y no ella... ¡Gasté todos los ahorros en medicinas y médico y nada ha servido! Los médicos me dicen que nada pueden hacer y que hay que pedir médicos extranjeros... que en Alemania tienen la cura ¡Pero con la guerra y sin tener fondos jamás podré pedir la ayuda que necesito! _¡Ma Nöel!_

El rubio espadachín ya no aguantaba más, se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano uniendo su llanto al de él por la inocente chica que no debía sufrir tal destino.

Vislumbraba la cabañita a lo lejos, desde las limpias ventanas podía verse a los médicos moverse y tratar de estabilizar a la chica moribunda. No pudo soportar la visión de verse a sí mismo visitando uno de los cementerios que tanto detestaba para visitar a su madre y a Nöel. No quería verse de ese modo, no sin luchar primero.

—Laurie, levantémonos... veamos qué tienen que decir los médicos... vamos por favor—Decía instando a su frère a levantarse.

Lawrence no contestó. Se limitó a levantarse en silencio, apoyándose sobre Cin. Dudaba ser capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa que le dijeran los médicos; sentía las piernas débiles, la respiración acelerada y vaga. Su cojera le dificultaba el andar, siendo fruto de un accidente en la mina que le había dejado sin trabajo con el cual autosustentarse. Sin trabajo y con la marionetera enferma, las cosas pintaban horriblemente mal para ambos, teniendo que depender de Laurencin y lo que lograra recolectar en sus hurtos y robos.

—Laurie, juro que te ayudaré... aunque tenga que traer de contrabando a un médico... aunque tenga que ir yo a pisar la tierra de esos desgraciados, pero juro que lucharé por salvar a Nöel...—Recitó con convicción.

En eso estaban, apoyándose mutuamente, infundiéndose bríos; cuando de improviso al llegar a la puerta, un médico viejo y benévolo, con un traje de pana marrón claro les cortó el paso con un leve gesto de su mano. Se había quitado un pintorezco pañuelo blanco bordado de la nariz y respiraba profundamente captando aire frío y fresco para sus pulmones viciados con el aire contaminado de la cerrada cabaña. Con un suspiro leve, observando a los dos hermanos, solo una leve proposición brotó de sus viejos labios.

—_Si'l vous plait_ caballeros... necesitamos hablar. Síganme, solo a un lado de la casa... vamos mejor a mitad del campo, no conviene molestar a la paciente.

Los dos jóvenes no dijeron absolutamente nada. Obedientemente siguieron al hombre que caminaba en dirección al lago a paso lento y cadencioso, deteniéndose a medio camino observando el verde prado a su alrededor; tan solo a unos quince o veinte metros estaba el cristalino lago que adornaba bellamente el cuadro de la paz en la campiña francesa. Caminaba con las manos tras la espalda y cuando se volteó posó las manos en su abdomen, con la diestra cubriendo la zurda.

—Caballeros, lamento tener que informarles que el estado de Nöel Laurant no es benévolo... La tuberculosis ha avanzado tanto en tan poco que nos es difícil tratar de combatir la enfermedad bajo nuestros medios...

—Doctor... por favor, díganos ya —Rogó Laurie.— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

El médico suspirando profundamente, frunció la boca sopesando muy bien lo que iría a decir a continuación y bajó la mirada, realmente apenado por el rostro mermado por el dolor del albino mayor.

—Solo médicos de Alemania pueden tener la cura para éste mal, ellos han encontrado un medicamento que puede paliar ésta enfermedad. Y... en el caso al que nos referimos... lo lamento, pero solo puedo darle un mes de vida con mucha ayuda del cielo... _au contráire,_ yo diría... tres semanas usando sus propias fuerzas... cinco días si sufre una recaída fatal.

Llegaron a un punto donde el rubio ya no podía sostener ni a Laurie ni a sí mismo. El albino solo pudo desplomarse en el suelo, de improviso, rugiendo de dolor mientras apretaba entre sus manos el verde césped del campo donde habían escogido vivir él y su hermana, arrancándolo de cuajo para tratar de buscar algo que le liberara del punzante dolor en su pecho, que crecía expandiéndose como un letal veneno por toda su anatomía. No molestaban, no hacían daño alguno. ¿Por qué llegaba ésta maldición para aquejarles precisamente a ellos? Cin solo podía abrazar a su hermano rodeando su espalda con su brazo y apoyando la frente en sus omóplatos, mordiendo con fiereza sus nudillos mientras amargas lágrimas, dolorosas y ardientes surcaban su rostro. Solo tres semanas podrían permanecer junto a su pequeño ángel, o solo cinco mortales ciclos si no hacían algo pronto. Era su pequeña princesa junto con Ciel. Eran las reinas, y los varones eran sus caballeros. A eso solían jugar cuando niños. Tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas vividas ¿Acabarían así? ¿Quién le garantizaba que viviría él mismo para ver el final de la Guerra de los Cien años?

Sí, les habían otorgado una segunda oportunidad, vidas más longevas, largas, juventud... ¿A cambio de qué? Estaban expuestos a pestes, a guerras, a dolores físicos y mentales. Su "Larga Vida" acababa de un momento a otro. ¿Era algo de lo qué agradecer o era algo de lo qué lamentarse?

El médico permaneció silencioso, respetando el dolor de los jóvenes que no tenían nada de lo qué aferrarse en tales lúgubres horas. Extrajo un papel con indicaciones de su abrigo y se lo dejó al rubio ladrón que alzó la mirada hacia él casi rogando ayuda. Casi diciendo "Sálvela", "Ayúdela por lo que más quiera". No pudo menos que agacharse y posar sus grandes y benévolas manos sobre las cabezas de ambos, dando sus bendiciones para lo mejor que podía augurarse en esos momentos. Luego de eso se levantó y dejó las mismas instrucciones a una enfermera que atendiese a la muchacha. Si no fuera por los servicios prestados y la bondad de la joven Nöel en la iglesia, probablemente los tres jóvenes estarían soportando por sí solos tal calvario. Debían agradecer al sacerdote y al convento de angelicales hermanas por no olvidarse de ellos en momentos de dolor.

Pero en el fondo, el rubio ya tenía bastante claro qué debía hacer. Robar era el único y arrisgado método para conseguir grandes sumas en poco tiempo; ya tenía una gran suma escondida estratégicamente, solo debía excavar y utilizarla, a sabiendas que difícilmente le duraría demasiado tiempo, pero aún así, aunque le costara la vida, trabajaría duro, el doble de duro para sostener a quienes desde pequeños, con las luces de la inocencia, habían sido "su familia", su única familia, cuando nadie estuvo allí para él. Se atrevería a todo con tal de salvar a sus bienamados.

Aún si eso significase, con todo su pesar y dolor, robar a la máxima realeza.

-o-

Cierto general heleno en otro lado, solo podía suspirar de hastío mientras miraba mapa tras mapa geográfico de la Hélade. Leontius a su lado, conlos mismos gestos se dejó caer pesadamente en un banco del campamento oyendo a las tropas entrenar para la guerra.

—Hermano. La geografía no nos ayuda. Luchar en terreno abierto es una locura...—Musitó Elef viendo la cantidad de montes serpenteantes de una zona en específico, recordando el por qué Grecia no era una zona tan apta para cultivos.— Si abandonamos nuestro puesto, probablemente no veamos las avanzadillas que puedan amenazar a Belmina... Pero si nos quedamos puede que ataquen Epidauro rápidamente. Debemos defender el Bastión de Megalópolis a los pies de la montaña, es un paso fronterizo que puede ayudarnos pues obligadamente deben pasar por aquí si quieren venir por tierra.

—Para eso tendríamos que ver en qué posición está Argos frente a la guerra. Si Argos se une a la causa de la región de Arcadia, podría asegurar la zona costera como un destacamento y por ende proteger estratégicamente a Epidauro, en caso de navíos de transporte de tropas que quieran desembarcar en las playas.

—El último emisario que envié apareció muerto en unos campos de trigo. Tendría que ir yo personalmente ante el Rey de Argos para convencerle de una alianza...

—Elef, no.—Replicó Leontius mirando a su hermano menor que lucía desconcertado ante tal negativa.—Te necesito aquí. En tal caso, déjame ir a mí con una cuadrilla a Argos. Como Príncipe de Arcadia, tendrán que dejarme ingresar a la polis sí o sí. Te dejaría aquí con el grueso del ejercito para proteger el paso montañoso. Si llego a encontrarme con espartanos, podemos encargarnos de ellos rápidamente, pues un ejército como ese no puede pasar en su totalidad por la montaña.

Ante la mirada desconfiada de Elef que parecía querer rebatirle, se levantó y apuntó al mapa con seguridad, mirando a su compañero insistiendo tozudamente con su idea, aunque no le gustara en lo más mínimo al albino.

—No es una empresa tan arriesgada, puedo completarla en una semana...

—¿Leon, vas a ir directamente?—Interrumpió el otro— Me temo que es un "No" de mi parte. Si te arrojas a una tarea como esa, entras en una carrera maratónica por llegar a Argos. Sé que no podré convencerte de no ir...—recitó con una sonrisa conocedora—...pero lo único que te queda es tomar una parada de caracter obligatoria en Oion, y otra en Thyrea. Oion está en medio del paso montañoso, y Thyrea en la costa al final de éste. De allí puedes ir bordeando la costa por valle y terreno abierto donde no te pueden emboscar. Así llegarías a Argos en una sola pieza.

—Y según tus cálculos ¿Cuándo llegaría?

—Depende de cuántos hombres lleves.

—Diez hombres.

—¡Estás loco!

Esa fue su última exclamación mientras golpeaba la mesa con fuerza para darle ímpetu a sus palabras, demostrando su parecer con respecto a la decisión. Aún así, Leontius no se intimidó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en ademán de resistencia, frunciendo el entrecejo observando al impulsivo albino gruñir en desaprobación ante su insistencia.

—¡Leon! ¡Eso es un suicidio! Diez hombres en un paso montañoso donde pueden atacarte esos salvajes de los espartanos que no se fijan en absolutamente nada al luchar... ¡Veinte o iré yo en tu lugar!

—¡De ninguna manera! —Ésta vez fue el turno de Leontius de alzar la voz.—¡Jamás permitiré que te aventures en una empresa como ésta! ¡Diez es un número discreto que es la suficiente escolta para una misión como ésta! Alguien debe manejar las tropas y tú eres el indicado para eso. Tienes la táctica, la confianza de los soldados. Yo la diplomacia, el uso del terreno. ¡Puedo moverme rápidamente y acabar la empresa pronto! Si hago las paradas que tú dices, ¡llegaré en tres semanas! La amenaza de inicio es en dos, te lo recuerdo.

Ninguno de los hermanos quería echarse para atrás en sus decisiones, ambos querían tener la razón. Pero en el fondo era por temor a lo que podía sucederle al otro mientras no estaba a su lado. Sabían aquello perfectamente, pero la presión menguaba la paciencia de ambos, volviéndoles irascibles y ciegos en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Cuando fue el turno de Elef en hablar, revolviéndose los cabellos con impaciencia e impotencia, apretó la mandíbula con fiereza; dándole su peor mirada a su hermano, fue obligado a cejar ésta vez, pero solo un poco pues no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

—Quince hombres, Parada en Thyrea, semana y media. Última oferta, no hay más... Y que quede claro. EN. THYREA.—Pronunció exasperado.—Vete por las montañas y en serio desearé tu muerte... te lo advierto.

El castaño asintió, aceptando la proposición con un suspiro breve y cansino, al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre el hombro derecho del menor; éste se removió incómodo en señal de que todavía no abandonaba su enojo inicial.

—Aprecio tu preocupación, Elef, pero...

—No. El tema es que definitivamente no entiendes. No perdí a mi familia una vez, sino dos veces. Ésta es mi segunda oportunidad. No quiero que haya una tercera vez y menos a manos de esos bárbaros. Como dicen, "El espartano no pregunta cuántos son los enemigos, sino dónde están."

—Y por lo mismo, Tomaré las precauciones necesarias...

—Más te vale, Leontius, más te vale. Pues si no te matan ellos, lo haré yo de nuevo. Ysabes que tengo las agallas para hacerlo. Entramos en ésta guerra juntos, y saldremos de ella del mismo modo. Que me quemen vivo en una pira funeraria si alguna vez debo entregar lo que quede de tí sobre tu escudo.

Leon suspiró con simpleza, en diplomática actitud y le dió unos breves golpes en la espalda a Elef, en son de camaradería.

—Y si no lo haces tú, mi pequeña esposa Alexandria lo hará por tí. Eso tenlo por seguro.

Ese gesto aplacó la tensión del ambiente, sacándole una leve risa a ambos a modo de disculpa implícita por sus arranques explosivos. Aún así, el ambiente, enrarecido, seguía latente mientras ambos volvían a su labor examinando mapas y discutiendo estrategias de formación de los toxotes, los hipaspistas y los hóplitas(*) de su campamento base. Cercanos a la capital Arcadia: Megalópolis, podían contar con un centro de mando bastante bien ubicado y útil. Construido cerca de las montañas ofrecía un lugar perfecto para disposición de los arqueros en caso de invasión.

Sin embargo, algo ocupaba la mente del joven león que definitivamente era importante. No podía echarse para atrás en lo que iría a pedir, aunque resultase un tanto difícil y duro para su hermano. Con firme voz, no dudó en llamar su atención, declamando con las palabras que había escogido con mucho cuidado.

—Elef, a pesar de todo lo que hacemos, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte. Es importante pues considero que es algo que solo tú puedes manejar...

Elef no pudo evitar mirar a su hermano con cierta desconfianza instantánea. Su mirada era seria e implacable, definitivamente algo en lo que difícilmente podría dicutirle al parecer. "Cuando el León de Arcadia proclama algo, es ley". Ahora podía encontrarle sentido a esa frase después de un largo tiempo conociendo al de su misma sangre; hacíale honor a su apodo, con esa firmeza irrisoria y demandante que imponía el león en libertad. Digiriendo con cuidado la frase, asintió en un corto trazo con su cabeza, volteando hacia el mayor que definitivamente no aceptaría el no ser escuchado. Si era algo importante relacionado con su persona, entonces por consiguiente, era algo que debía ser manejado con mucho cuidado.

—¿Qué necesitas hermano?

—Los soldados han hecho sacrificios de corderos por el tema de los dioses.

—Comprendo su fidelidad religiosa hermano, pero si es sobre pedirme que me una...

—Escucha primero lo que diré, es necesario... Ares, el implacable dios guerrero está de lado de los Lacdemonios ésta vez, y Apolo también. Sus flechas de fuego diezmaron el ejército aqueo durante la campaña de Troya, y Ares atrajo el vigor y la sed de sangre a los campos de batalla, volviendo a los soldados en bestias salvajes, perdidas de toda razón. Lo digo porque ya no hay que no verlos para no creer en ellos, tú conociste a uno en persona. Existen. Y nuestro motivo no es invadir sino aplacar y controlar. Pero necesitamos frenar a los Espartanos en su sed avariciosa de tierras y poderío. Mucho nos han hecho y los hombres claman venganza por los ataques pasados a las ciudades arcadias. Debemos dejarles en claro que su fuerza bruta no dominará las voluntades de los hombres de la Hélade. Muchos pecados para el pueblo heleno han cometido, y no se les puede perdonar fácilmente.

El joven, comprendiendo a lo que se refería el otro, asintió con convicción, sabiendo lo que seguía a continuación.

—Luchar con el Dios de la Muerte a nuestro favor. Sembrar nuestros campos con la sombra del horror y la angustia... Quieres que pida la ayuda de Thanatos en ésta guerra.

—Sí, Elef. Sería una ayuda muy útil y poderosa. Tenerlo como aliado podría ser una gran opción viendo el carácter devastador de las dos deidades enemigas.

—Leon. Aparte de hacer retroceder a los espartanos, ¿Qué deseas demostrarles?

—Hacerles saber que la Hélade es libre de escoger, y no esclava de los látigos de su arrogancia.—Declaró con fiereza.—No permitiré que más jóvenes sean privados del derecho de escoger y de pensar, por cultivar el cuerpo para ser máquinas para matar. No permitiré que más mujeres cierren sus labios callando las atrocidades que deben vivir, siendo solamente seres que deben dar a luz a soldados. Al menos no en Arcadia. En Esparta como polis independiente pueden hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Pero no han de ponernos a todos en el mismo nivel, no mientras yo pueda impedirlo. Y si los derrotamos en Arcadia, no podrán acceder al resto de la Hélade, y por ende deberán quedarse de su lado de la línea de fuego.

Elef asintió, pensando en el lugar donde se hallaban las puertas al Hades. Pensando en cómo entrar y pedirle al dios que colabore con la causa actual.

—¿Crees que sea posible que "Él" nos ayude?

—Los dos se ayudaron con sus venganzas. Yo creo que sí. Y hasta el día de hoy, el dios te sigue protegiendo en los campos de batalla.

—Lo intentaré, pero en caso de que no resulte...

—En caso de que no resulte, nada. Como hijos del Rayo, Zeus no nos ha escuchado. Somos descendientes de su línea directa, pero aún así no ha respondido. Si él no responde, dudo que alguien más interceda por nosotros. Por ende, solo nos tendremos a nosotros mismos en ésta guerra, lo que habrá importado es que agotamos todos los recursos en su momento.

Elef se quedó pensando largos instantes en todas las opciones que tenía a la mano. Era algo complicado sin duda alguna, pues si bien le había ayudado al dios a abrir las legendarias puertas adamantinas con sus manos de mortal bajo su control, había sido un intercambio mutuo y justo al ayudarle Thanatos a derrocar a la polis de Ilion dándole dos espadas forjadas por él, protección divina y la fuerza que necesitaba en esos momentos; una fuerza que en su descontrol no pudo manejar completamente en su ceguera y sed de sangre, que acabó costándole la vida y la verdad a su familia legítima. No quiso detenerse a escuchar cuando tuvo la chance, el orgullo primaba pues se hubiera sentido avergonzado de bajar sus armas y arrepentirse del daño ya causado. Pero esa ya pasaba a ser culpa suya, solo se le habían entregado los elementos necesarios para su venganza.

Y allí se dio cuenta de que había sido un intercambio, un trato, un pacto. Quizás no previamente acordado ni establecido, quizás el dios simplemente le había marcado como ¿Sirviente? sin haberse enterado nunca siendo demasiado joven como para tener uso de razón; como quizás el trato había surgido espontáneamente, siendo una especie de compensación; su cuerpo que le permitiría acercarse a la Diosa del Destino, y en compensación adelantada la fuerza y lo necesario para finiqutar la deuda de sangre que la ciudad tenía con Elef y los esclavos.

Pero solo eran conjeturas. Era dar conclusiones apresuradas a un evento particular en sus diecisiete años de vida. Pero aprovechando el encuentro, podría conseguir algunas respuestas necesarias. Era ganar la guerra, contestar a sus interrogantes, y mantener una paz duradera en lo que Cronos dictara. Viéndolo así, el panorama lucía alentador.

Decidido, asintió con convicción dándole la espalda a la mesa con mapas varios declarando con firme voz su opción.

—Iré, me encaminaré ésta misma noche a Eleusis. Allí debe haber una entrada al reino obscuro. O al menos eso se rumorea. De lo contrario, tendría que buscar por los bosques cercanos al Monte Olimpo, donde creo que está la otra entrada.

—¿Sabes a lo que vas, definitivamente?

—Sí, trataré de apelar primero a su voluntad en auxiliarnos en ésta cruenta guerra... de lo contrario, un pacto será la solución. —Dijo mirando a su hermano callándole antes de que éste replicara. —Mis manos ya se han bañado con la sangre de mucha gente. No iré al Elysion de todas formas, hermano. Donde quiera que mi alma vaya a parar cuando me llegue la hora, será designio del Dios de la Muerte. Pero mientras esté vivo puedo negociar el bienestar de miles de Helenos Arcadios.

Leon solo suspiró brevemente y abrazó a su hermano con cariño fraternal, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda, mirando el suelo con una sonrisa.

—Tu mente sigue atormentándose con lo que ocurrió con Isadora, madre nuestra y yo... Ten en cuenta, hermano mío, que desde hace largo tiempo yo ya te había perdonado... No es necesario que estés castigándote a tí mismo de ésta manera. Pero si puedo pedirte algo es que si el costo del pacto es demasiado alto o riesgoso, vuelve con nosotros. Estoy seguro que todos comprenderán la decisión que tomes.

Elef se dejó abrazar, con cierta reticencia al principio, sin estar acostumbrado aún a las muestras de afecto; mas se trataba de su hermano, y correspondió con el mismo tipo de cariño, sonriendo ante sus palabras con gentileza y aprecio. Suspiró, exhalando profundamente y asintió, respondiendo con sinceridad.

—Trataré Leon, trataré de alivianar mi carga... pero no será sencillo. Con respecto a lo del pacto, lo tendré presente aunque ya me conoces, nada está totalmente escrito conmigo. Voy, ateniéndome a las consecuencias, pero si algo es claro, es que trataré por todos los medios conseguir la ayuda de "Él". Es la única deidad del conjunto olímpico en quien confío, pues es el único que realmente ha estado allí. Nunca lo he visto frente a frente, lo conocí sí. Me habló en una ocasión, y cuando niño recuerdo haber visto su silueta. Ahora veré cómo es en realidad, y además, iré con un segundo propósito. Quiero saber de Misia, no me quedaré tranquilo hasta saber dónde está, cómo está, con quién está...

—Comprendo Elef. Ya nadie puede hacerte cambiar de parecer.

Leon lo soltó brevemente y se dirigió hacia su camastro, buscando entre sus implementos un óbolo y un colgante con una turmalina rosácea muy pequeña. Cuando volvió con su hermano le entregó la piedra en las manos y explicó brevemente antes de dejarlo partir a preparar sus cosas para el viaje.

—Cuando eras pequeño, tú y Misia tenían colgantes como éstos. Madre los confeccionó para los dos, antes de que ustedes fueran abandonados. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Elef observó la piedra con asombro y asintió con suavidad.

—Sí, cuando me vendieron como esclavo, a Misia y a mí nos arrebataron ésto del cuello. ¿Pero qué es, Leontius?

—Madre decía que era un amuleto de protección. Tiene nudos muy firmes y tiene siete amarres especiales en la fibra de cuero que utilizó para hacerlos. Siete nudos, siete deseos. Todavía conservo el mío. Lleva tu colgante en todo momento.

Elef lo observó con una melancólica sonrisa y se lo colgó de inmediato mirando a su hermano mayor con una determinación única en sus ojos.

—Hermano, el día en que éste colgante lo vuelvas a tener entre tus manos, te verás en la obligación de darme por muerto. Solo así lograrán arrebatármelo de nuevo.

—Es una promesa Elef, hermano mío. Ahora ve, que un largo viaje te espera. Son tres días de aquí a Eleusis y sinceramente, rezaré por tu bien a Atenea y al mismo dios que te protege, me volveré hereje y ofreceré libaciones por él aunque atente contra el sentido religioso de mis soldados que temen de pronunciar las lúgubres letras de su nombre. Ésta noche sacrificaré el mejor buey del rebaño y once carneros por cada constelación del cielo para que vuelvas a luchar codo a codo conmigo.

—Esa es una promesa, Leontius, es una promesa.

Y con una sonrisa y todo acordado, Elef mandó a preparar el caballo más apto y fuerte para la veloz carrera a contrarreloj que debía emprender, cargándolo con provisiones para tres días. Vistió su armadura de Hóplita, su capa violácea que le caracterizaba como Amethystos, sus espadas negras y se despidió con la promesa de volver. Sus soldados lo vieron bajo la luz de las fogatas y bajo el manto estrellado como un Mirmidón; un soldado imponente, bravío y formidable. Y con una despedida general, de caracter militar y respetuosa, y un grito de ánimo para su general, lo vieron partir, hundiéndose en los valles ocultos por Nyx, la noche silenciosa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_*Landgraviato: fue un título nobiliario usado normalmente en el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico y después en los territorios derivados de éste, comparable al de príncipe soberano, aunque etimológicamente significa conde de un land, teniendo un deber feudal directamente con el emperador. Su jurisdicción se expandía en ocasiones a extensiones considerables, sin estar sometido a un cargo intermedio, como duque, obispo o conde palatino. El landgrave ejercía derechos de soberanía; su poder de decisión era comparable al de príncipe _

_*Toxotes, Hipaspistas, Hóplitas: Correspondientemente, y a grandes rasgos, eran arqueros, lanceros y soldados con gran capacidad militarista siendo hábiles en el uso de la espada, escudo y lucha con lanza._

_En éste fic, prefiero usar "Alemania" como término de referencia geográfico. Si necesitan ayuda de Ubicación con respecto a Grecia, pueden dirigirse a mapas antiguos aunque claro, la precisión no es perfecta :33_

_Bueno, mis queridos lectores, aprecio todas sus lecturas, son valiosas para mí nwn, Lamento (como de costumbre) la larga demora, pero comprenderán que vida familiar, escuela y otros factores dificultan el proceso~. Aún así, cumplí con lo cometido, espero que les guste, agradecimientos a **Amy Evans Felton, Alice V. Allan Poe, NEKO NO GIN, y Utahime Laurant.** (Dear, muchas gracias por las referencias entregadas, tu ayuda siempre me es muy valiosa, ojalá te guste éste Ido). Sin más que agregar, saludos a todos y que tengan buen s Días, Tardes y Noches :33 Sus Reviews alimentan al escritor y sus tomatazos con cariño(?) también~ Bye-bye~_

_(Ah, sí, se lamenta la cursiva del episodio anterior, pero no es problema del archivo que subí U eso sigue en investigación y trataré de corregirlo lo más pronto posible)_


	13. Los primeros pasos hacia la guerra

Capítulo 13.

No hacía falta ningún edicto expresamente escrito que dijera que la guerra estaba comenzando otra vez. La gente lo sabía desde el fondo de sus atormentadas almas y el temor se sentía en cada fibra del cuerpo, cirniéndose como un depredador sobre la aterrorizada presa: Guerra; esa palabra que helaba el corazón de los hombres augurándoles que el cielo y la tierra se teñirían de rojo sangre una vez más, y que en las noches los gritos y el llanto desconsolado de madres e hijos no se haría esperar; clamando al cielo por piedad, por traer a padres y hermanos de vuelta al seno familiar lejos de la matanza. En los corazones de muchas personas se sabía que se desencadenaría una serie de eventos aún más trágicos, considerando que la espectral nube de muerte llamada "La peste negra" seguiría azotando por varios años más con la niebla de tuberculosis y fiebre amarilla que pululaban acompañando a la fatal peste bubónica.

Guerra. Guerra en todos lados, pasado, presente y futuro. Sin importar si se trataba de Grecia o de Inglaterra, el hedor de la podredumbre de cadáveres se haría sentir tarde o temprano. Y por ahora, estuvieran metidos en el conflicto que sea, su objetivo fundamental era sobrevivir.

De algún modo, todos estaban relacionados a pesar del gran intervalo temporal.Y he ahí que ningún Horizonte se salvó de inmiscuirse en la serie de conflictos bélicos que se desataban sin orden ni concierto.

Pues el lema de los derramamientos de sangre siempre ha sido: "Matar, o morir".

-o-

Märchen por su parte, tuvo que aplazar su boda con Elizabeth, dada la seña de que muy pronto la enemistad estallaría en su punto más álgido liberando las huestes de sangre de los ejércitos. Y una boda en medio de masacre, resultaba una falta de respeto absoluta tanto para su propio pueblo como para el enemigo. Su ángel entendió completamente, mas era visible la falta de la muñeca en su músico. Elize llevaba desaparecida varios días y no daba señal alguna de vida. Sabía muy bien del conflicto pasado entre ella y Märchen, y cómo la disputa había acabado en una separación.

Sabía que Märchen era, por lo demás, bastante orgulloso. Pero por lo visto, su músico no tardaría en darse cuenta de su eventual quiebre sin su doncella.

—Elizabeth... Dime, querida ¿No has sabido nada sobre Elize?... me... preocupa.

La doncella se limitó a negar gentilmente, repasando los movimientos del moreno por el cuarto de recreo del palacio Imperial. Hallábase sentada en el sofá marrón y acolchado de patas de león, posando los pies sobre una alfombra de rojizo color que contrastaba con los tonos cremosos de las paredes. En una esquina de la habitación dos libreros repletos de libros, en una de las paredes que daban al exterior se hallaba un gran ventanal, y cerca de éste tres atriles con pinturas varias, tintes, óleos, acuarelas entre otros; en el atril del medio incluso se encontraba una pintura sin terminar con bellos acabados barrocos, representando una laguna tranquila en medio de un bosque. Justo el que se alcanzaba a ver desde la ventana.

—Mär... Yo creo que quizás, Elize se encuentra en el pozo... puede estar esperándote, _¿nein?_

Märchen volteó para observar a su dama con gesto preocupado y asintió, dejando de dar vueltas en torno al cuarto, para acercarse al ventanal.

—Quizás... No puedo descartarlo. Pero me sentiría más seguro si estuviera en el continente principal. Temo que algo le suceda ahora que está sola... es muy frágil, y puede resquebrajarse por alguna mala fuerza... es de porcelana muy fina...

—Sé que la guerra es próxima. Yo... si gustas, puedo ir en su busca... seguro que ésta vez me escuchará...

Märchen negó en un gesto escueto y firme.

—No puedo permitirlo... Si algo te sucede allá afuera...

—Mär...—Suspiró la doncella, viéndolo atormentarse por el episodio anterior.

Märchen siguió caminando por el cuarto, hasta detenerse junto al atril, posando ausentemente los dedos sobre la pintura seca. Reflexionaba en un mutismo hermético, y el silencio de improviso habíase tornado tenso. Usualmente podían pasarse horas sin decir ni una palabra, siendo una falta de sonido agradable... pero ésta no parecía una de tantas veces normales.

—Elizabeth. No deseo que te quedes en Thüringen. Hablaré con tu hermano para que te lleven a un lugar seguro.

La santa rápidamente volteó en dirección al músico, sorprendida de sus palabras y abrió los labios para protestar, quiso decirle que quería quedarse a su lado, que quería ser una prometida fiel y no volver a separarse; pero por algún motivo las palabras no fueron más allá del límite de sus pensamientos. Sus manos crispadas sobre su regazo, disimularon su temor, y su mirada se fijó en éstas, en señal de sumisión.

—_Ja,_ Mär... solo prométeme que estarás bien.

Märchen por su lado, asintió, mientras se sentaba junto a la doncella en el sofá y la estrechaba en un firme y cálido abrazo, justo como cuando eran niños. A Elizabeth no le gustó esa sensación; era casi una especie de seña que decía un "Adiós" en lugar de un "Hasta luego", una seña que oprimía su corazón sin saber por qué. Y aún así, no dijo nada, abrazando al músico de regreso y apoyando su mejilla contra su hombro. Ésta vez, no había muñeca, ni valle, ni bosque, ni una madre que se llevara a su amado lejos por cuestiones religiosas... Pero aún así, tenía un presentimiento; quizás no malo. Aún tenía la confianza de que su amado viviría; pero una sensación de incomodidad le invadió, siendo incapaz de expresarlo con palabras.

De todas las promesas que pudieron hacerse en un corto tiempo, ninguna brotó, más que la promesa de volver.

Un suspiro exhalado por ambos dio inicio al fin de su tierno momento. Märchen posó la mano sobre la mejilla de la santa, acariciándola ausentemente con sus fríos dedos y ella apoyó la cálida mejilla contra la palma, queriendo abrigarla. El moreno tenía la tentación de decir algo más cuando de improviso sintieron la puerta abrirse, dejando ingresar al caballero de cano cabello, de nombre Abyss, seguido de Elice, su albina hija. El mayor, se quitó la máscara, mostrando su avejentado mas gentil semblante, indicándoles que no quería interrumpir su momento a propósito.

—_Meister Abyss, fräulein Elice_, pasen por favor. —Indicó el músico, haciendo un gesto leve con su mano.

—He venido para comunicarte, Märchen, que alguien te busca. Ha dicho que viene bajo tu orden, y ha mostrado una carta con tu firma.

El moreno dio una seña de asentimiento mientras soltaba a la rubia, y se levantaba para ayudar a su prometida a hacer lo mismo. Elizabeth solo le dirigió una mirada confundida, y en respuesta recibió una mueca alegre y confiada.

—Mi querida, pase lo que pase, aunque yo no esté, quiero que sepas que te he conseguido un guardián. Un compatriota y de buen rostro y gentil ánimo. Una grata compañía para las tardes solitarias... Tu hermano también lo conoció alguna vez y dijo que quizás también te sería familiar. Hemos acordado que habría de cuidarte en mi ausencia.

La confusión de Elizabeth no podía ser más grande, ¿Qué quería decir Märchen con "guardián"? cuando el joven que hizo pasar Abyss al cuarto, murmuró su nombre y la miró con unos tranquilos ojos marrones, solo puso sostener una larga mirada interrogante y luego una de reconocimiento, casi adecuándose a la cuarta presencia en el salón.

No era nada tan especial ni espectacular: era un joven alto, quizás de la misma estatura de Märchen. Su rostro tenía unas facciones varoniles pero suaves al mismo tiempo, de semblante gentil, cabellos castaños y obscuros. Su pecho era amplio, casi hecho para una coraza de placas de acero, sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, pero no excentas de músculo. Sus brazos firmes y bronceados denotaban horas y horas de esfuerzo y entrenamiento bajo el sol. No pudo seguir analizándolo, pues se acercó y dio una elegante reverencia.

—_Guten Abend_, me presento, caballero, dama... mi nombre es Ferdinand, hijo de Fremont von Amsel. Ex guardia del señor Frederick von Wettin.

—Ferdinand... ¿von Amsel? -Repitió Elizabeth entrecerrando los ojos con suavidad tratando de recordar dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes, mas no podía, por algún motivo. Su nombre bailaba entre los labios como queriendo ser repetido con seguridad, mas no lo hizo; pero su impresión estaba latente: podía jurar sobre su propia alma que era alguien muy conocido.—Mil disculpas... lo lamento, no puedo recordarle...

—Como guardián de la señorita de von Wettin, es mi deber protegerla con mi vida si es necesario... Por favor, no se preocupe.—Respondió el varón.—Vivo aún para poder servir a la Casa de von Sachsen-Wettin, y nada me hace más feliz que poder servir a la próxima señora de von Friëdhof.

Märchen complacido, observó la sonrisa en el rostro de su dama y asintió al joven.

—En ésta guerra, Ferdinand, Elizabeth es la única luz que podría iluminar a Thüringen entre las tinieblas que se ciernen sobre ésta tierra. En tus manos está ésta luz, y no permitiré que se extinga...

—_Ja, mein Herr._ Prometo cuidar a _mein Fräulein_, bajo mi honor de caballero.

Elizabeth solo pudo ofrecerle al recién llegado una sonrisa leve, dejando que su nuevo guardián besara el dorso de su mano y se arrodillara frente a ella, ofreciéndole un fervor casi religioso.

Mas sus ojos realmente solo podían concentrarse en Märchen. y cuando se vio libre del varón ajeno a ella, se acercó con pasos trémulos al músico, abrazándole con firmeza, rogando que volviera a toda costa y con esa sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro. Märchen la sostuvo con delicadeza, casi como si temiese romperla como una muñequita de papel.

—Mär... sé que te tienes que ir... pero no olvides nuestra promesa...

—Volveré, _meine liebe_, volveré. Y cuando vuelva, nos casaremos y nunca tendremos que volver a separarnos —Replicó con soltura y vehemencia.

— _Ja... _te estaré esperando...

Fue solo cuestión de pocos segundos, antes que el hombre enmascarado se llevase al músico del cuarto dejándola sola con su nuevo caballero. Elice en cambio se quedó, ajena a las conversaciones y se sentó en frente de uno de los atriles de la ventana iniciando con carboncillos un dibujo infantil del paisaje agregando algunos personajes que no pertenecían a la escena, salidos de su tierna imaginación, junto a un hombre con una máscara demasiado grande para su redondo rostro.

Con gentileza, en cambio, la rubia dama entrelazó sus dedos y caminó hacia el ventanal queriendo admirar el paisaje iluminado con la limpia luz del sol, casi queriendo fundirse con los verdes bosques y la cristalina agua que estaba al otro lado del cristal. Elice le dedicó una sonrisa mientras trataba de dibujarla también en su lienzo, y Elizabeth opuso una mano contra su albina cabeza, acariciándola como si fuera hija propia. Ferdinand, solo se quedó parado, expectante, admirando a la fiel doncella por breves instantes, admirado de su lealtad a su prometido y el carácter maternal que le mostraba en esos instantes. Sin duda, la germana tenía dotes con los niños, y no era de esperarse que muchas matronas de la casa de Sachsen-Wettin murmuraran regocijadas, esperando a alguien que continuase con el linaje.

—Sabes... Creo que, nos hemos conocido anteriormente. —Murmuró ella de repente rompiendo el silencio.— Mi memoria no es muy clara... pero creo que te he visto en otro lugar. ¿Podrás perdonarme por el agravio de matar tu recuerdo?

El joven tan sólo cerró los ojos y se acuclilló en señal de fervor y devoción a sus ideales de caballero, en ademán humilde y sincero.

— No fuerze las memorias. Estoy seguro que el tiempo lentamente le devolverá lo que perdió.

Elice, entre tanto, solo escuchaba la conversación muy ausentemente. Los dos mayores se miraron entre sí y rieron, acercándose a la niña y mirando su dibujo. La pequeña albina jugaba con las pinturas muy alegremente, riendo ante alguna cosa que aparentemente los mayores no comprendían.

De improviso en el cuadro, había un personaje más, que sostenía un violín en una mano.

-o-

—_Laten vagos tambores, amortiguados por las montañas, __Y sólo un príncipe sin corona, se ha movido en un trono sin nombre, Y abandonando su dudoso trono e infamado sitial_... ¿Qué pasa, Azrael?

El ángel de armadura romana de placas y obscuros cabellos, brillantes y negros como el ébano, se detiene tan solo a unos metros del dios de la muerte, interrumpiendo diplomáticamente su recitar ausente al que seguramente ni él mismo ha puesto atención; portando una espada dorada en el cinto y sandalias de cobrizas tiras, con un sencillo atavío para ser un arcángel. Las alas blancas, luminosas, erizadas descienden de su sitial enaltecido en gesto de paz y calma, emitiendo tan solo un diminuto resplandor. No contesta, su rostro lleno de la _virtute _romana(*) no ofrece sino una expresión vacía; ni su respiración emite sonido, pero con un gesto de su cabeza señala una ventana donde se puede ver a lo lejos el tribunal de justicia en segundo plano y más lejos, las adamantinas puertas del tártaro que ofrecen su imponente presencia.

—Ah... has venido por las almas del Tártaro... vienes a buscar a los que ya han cumplido su castigo.

El ángel asiente silentemente y con gesto calmo; desde siempre su tarea ha sido la de ser un psicopompo(*) y ya son sabidas en su lugar de origen lo de las escapadas al Tártaro para buscar almas arrepentidas, merecedoras de una segunda oportunidad. Él y Hermes tan solo dos opuestos: él, quien ayuda a la salida, y el dios de dorados cabellos guiando las almas a su juicio. Y así, hay aún más seres que cumplen funciones tales...

—El castigo no puede ser eterno, y los seres de las tinieblas no pueden seguir castigando a las almas que ya han cumplido su condena. ¿Dónde he de llevar sus almas arrepentidas en busca de un alivio a sus dolores?...

—Tú ya sabes dónde guiarlos... Y si hay alguien quien añore el sueño eterno, descanso plácido sin volver a la tierra impía... las puertas al Elysion están abiertas.

El joven de cortos y ondulados cabellos clava sus ojos grises sobre los ojos negros de la deidad, escrutándole sin temor alguno. El ángel de la muerte posa su mano en el mango de la espada ausentemente, y observa, solo analiza, y su contendiente lo deja sosteniendo una paciencia infinita, sin objetarle nada esperando que sea él quien haga el primer movimiento.

Ninguno de los dos posee tiempo qué perder en actividad alguna, por ende el silencio es largo y consistente, por varios minutos; ninguno de los dos se inmuta sobre el hecho, pues saben que en vidas inmortales el tiempo es lo que menos importancia tiene, y a su vez, están acostumbrados a una vida de lo mismo, viéndose las caras por años ya de experiencia. No es necesario hacer una detallada mención de los milenios que han estado trabajando juntos en una relación sumamente simbiótica, donde el trabajo de uno, beneficia al otro, en un trato de coexistencia que supera lo que muchos podrían pensar erróneo.

—Sus ojos se ven más apagados que de costumbre...—Musitó de improviso el ángel, con aire de misterio.—Usualmente sostendrías conmigo una plática más "viva" quizás relatándome algo relacionado a un descubrimiento, una noticia... quizás una tragedia... es extraño conocer el lado silente y adamantino de la muerte...

—Pensé que eso sería algo para regocijarte, hablando de tí, Azrael.—Musita Thanatos, con desganado afán, habituado al cambio entre "usted" y "tú" típico de la insistencia del ser alado de solo reconocer a su superior.— Siempre das la impresión de querer conversar mucho más, darme tú los detalles... Podrías usar ésta oportunidad para decirme cómo es la vida de los seres celestiales...

—Ambos sabemos que no es así... ¿A qué se debe la mirada decaída?—Insistió.— No sueles evitarme, menos, evitar el tema...

El dios no le mira, solamente se dedica a caminar de vuelta a su trono de ébano y mármol negro. Las antorchas ubicadas sobre la pared de granito son silentes testigos de la conversación de ambos seres, haciendo ondear sus flamas violáceas con curiosos movimientos serpenteantes y sutiles, como si también quisieran dar su opinión al respecto, mas sólo el crepitar del fuego es lo más cercano a una respuesta verbal, con discreto y elegante lenguaje que los oídos ajenos no pueden entender.

—Los tiempos cambian a una velocidad impresionante... hay muchos cambios que se avecinan, solo pienso en el pasado últimamente.

—¿A qué se debe? ¿Es nostalgia?

—Nostalgia ¿De qué? Quizás es solo un vago recuerdo que me causa éste abatimiento... No debes preocuparte.

—No creo que se deba a eso...—replicó el arcángel con convicción.

—Más que nada, es solo una locura lo que me tiene en vela.—Suspira el mayor—Ah... pero eso es tan solo un deseo egoísta. Ignora los desvaríos de un loco. No soy yo el que habla, Azrael.

—Oigo, mas no creo. Es como Acatar sin Obedecer... me es demasiado difícil creer que seas tú quien recite tales palabras. Lo adjudicaré a un vago deseo de locura, pues no es con quien esperaba encontrarme hoy.

—Es mejor así, que hable el otro Thanatos y que diga algo más coherente; éste dios de ahora, no sabe lo que dice, y solo posee el cuerpo de un inmortal, posando palabras en su boca con afanoso intento de acabarse. No quiero que demores en tus tareas...

—No siento esa convicción, de todos modos. Y es tu discurso lo que me preocupa, ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo para dejarte en éste estado? No oigo a un cuerdo, sino a un alma solitaria. Y me atrevo a decir que la soledad y la locura, son hermanas muy unidas.

Alzando la vista, se concentra en los jardines de palacio y en los árboles de granadas que están dando frutos lentamente. Su mirada se sitúa en las blancuzcas hojas que resaltan el rojo de sus frutos; esas blancas hojas que nacen sin conocer la luz del sol, o la caricia del viento, y aún así creciendo saludables habituadas a una vida de oscuridad. Emite una pequeña sonrisa, mas la borra luego. Sabe que tiene a un invitado no tan deseado en éstos momentos.

—Se acerca la primavera...

—No trate de cambiar el tema... No resultará, sabe que es así.

—¿Por qué insistes? ¿Qué ganas con aquello?—murmura.— Ha sido solo una tarde vaga...

—Ha sido Hypnos, ¿no es así?

Solo suspiró, volteó el rostro para observar al arcángel y asintió en un breve, escueto movimiento. Ahora se dio la vuelta completa, y se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana. Escrutándolo fijamente, pudo ver algo extraño en el arcángel pero de cierto modo lucía tranquilo, no le llamó la atención de manera anormal ni mucho menos. Sabía algunas de las mañas del ser celeste, por lo general gustaba de poseer todas las respuestas, hasta saber incluso de lo que iba a charlar el otro... Casi rió. Si tan solo supiera...

—Puede... el tratar de oponer una resistencia es como oponer un muro de granito, y sus palabras un ariete. Tarde o temprano el muro caerá y es por eso que nuevas piedras con colocadas paulatinamente para hacer fútil los efectos de la erosión y los impactos... Es sólo que, me ha hecho reflexionar a pesar de mil discusiones, eso es todo...

—No es común, no lo escuches. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no ha de tener buenas intenciones. Sabe perfectamente en quién confiar y quién no... Hypnos no es una buena influencia, al igual que todos sus hermanos.

—Eso lo sé, Azrael, no tienes que-

—Aún así, sabes que quienes encabezan la lista son tanto Hypnos como Persé-

Y en menos de un parpadeo, en medio del silencio casi se puede oír el sonido de la piel y los músculos tensarse involuntariamente; su cuerpo ya estaba casi entrenado para reaccionar ante una ínfima mención de ese nombre. Sus manos firmemente cerradas, el movimiento felino al entrecerrar los ojos como si se encontrase ante una potencial presa y el súbito alzamiento del mentón del monarca indican que la conversación ha terminado. Azrael suaviza sus gestos y semblante, adoptando una postura sumisa para apaciguar a su contendiente, pues sabe que ha ido demasiado lejos y ha tocado un tema que no le corresponde, un tema prohibido, que no tenía por qué sacar a luz de nueva cuenta.

A pesar de su otrora actitud segura, ahora se sentía intimidado. A pesar de la languidez del monarca, ahora parecía como si la mera mención del nombre le hubiera infundido bríos para iniciar una defensa impenetrable, muy contraria a la anterior, demasiado endeble; a pesar de haber notado algo muy extraño en la conducta del dios, las cosas no se hicieron claras sino hasta el último momento.

—Ahora lo sé... es ella... Son Hypnos y Perséfone... casi puedo saberlo, estás sediento de venganza... ¿De nuevo intentó comunicarse contigo?

—Retírate.—Ordena escueto.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Olvidarte de todo como lo has hecho antes? ¿O vas a decidirte a actuar y posiblemente perder muchas cosas en el camino?

—¡He dicho que te largues!

—No, ya sé lo que planeas... sabías que vendría y me has estado guiando con indirectas... Pero to-

— Pero tú nada. ¿Acaso crees que soy un iluso? ¿Crees que no sé que ingresas a las habitaciones de palacio y revisas los pergaminos?... Estás muy equivocado... solo has visto una ínfima fracción del cuadro normal... Incluso puedo ver, asomándose desde tu cinturón un fragmento de pergamino, has estado en la biblioteca ¿no es así?... Eres mi más astuto obstáculo... así como poseemos de una amistad de años, ésta vez no podrás interponerte en mi camino.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué me...?—Cuando cae en la cuenta de algo importante, murmura algo muy vago, mientras observa al regente con rostro sorprendido.—Espera...

—Muy tarde.

Cuando voltea no sabe en qué momento han aparecido los sirvientes de sombras que ocultan sus rostros de antaño con máscaras como símbolo de lealtad a su rey. Dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante, vuelve a mirar hacia delante cuando se encuentra con la mano alzada del regente, haciendo un gesto a sus huestes de abrirle paso para dejarle retirarse... pero en la otra mano, carga la guadaña, lo que significa irse por las buenas o por las malas.

—Te lo advertí... dije que si te metías demasiado ya no podrías volver a acercarte... Te lo repetiré una vez más: no te metas en lo que no te corresponde, y dudo que tus superiores estén en desacuerdo conmigo... Tendrás prohibida la entrada al Hades a partir de Hoy, hasta nuevo aviso.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Escúchate por favor! ¡Lo que planeas es...!

—No digas nada más. Ya todo ha sido dicho, lo lamento, Azrael.

Ningún ruido es oído en la estancia cuando el arcángel abandona la sala del trono, y solo el sonido de las vestimentas al rozarse es lo que llena los oídos del soberano. Sabe por instinto, que ha tomado un desvío, hacia el ala este del palacio, para salir por allí y dirigirse al camino que le llevará a las puertas del Tártaro para salvar al menos en ésta ocasión, la mayor cantidad de almas arrepentidas, dado que no podrá volver a pisar esa tierra quién sabe en cuánto tiempo. En su rostro pálido estaba la imagen de la estupefacción, tan bien ilustrada que en momentos como esos hasta una leve sonrisa pudo asomar de parte de la deidad.

—Asegúrense de dejarle pasar por el lado más obscuro del Erebo. Allí se ocultan las almas que, penitentes y apesadumbradas, desean salir del infierno en el que viven. No lo dejen solo... guíenlo hasta salir del Inframundo.

Lentamente los sirvientes se retiran abandonando el lugar, prestos a cumplir su orden, para dejar que estabilize sus emociones internas, que vuelva a ser el frío y calmo ser que los gobierna con mano justa y seria. Thanatos solo suspira suavemente, repasando las palabras de su gemelo por su cabeza. Sabe qué es lo que desea, sabe qué es lo que ansía ¿Por qué aún se siente tan insatisfecho? ... Aún si solo acata el "consejo" sabe que probablemente no podría salir nada bueno de ello.

_"Tomar las armas... lograr mi cometido por la fuerza ¿Realmente eso deseo? ¿Adamantino, inflexible... cruel? Ser... ¿Un dios?"_

Sacude levemente su cabeza, otra vez casi considera un mal consejo, y se apoya en el marco de la ventana de piedra, asomándose y dejando que el poco viento que circula le remueva con gentileza los cabellos, mientras lo sigue considerando. ¿Debería? ¿No debería?... ¿Hay otro modo?... por supuesto que no lo hay. Había esperado muchos años para lograrlo, pero hasta ahora la oportunidad no había aparecido tan brillantemente hasta ahora... Es una chance espectacular y definitivamente se odiaría si la desaprovechaba. Pondría tantas cosas en juego que sería hasta tachado de locura... pero no iba a arriesgar a sus hijas.

Solo los versos de un héroe, le sacan de su mutismo, dejando que una batalla pasada borre sus enredados pensamientos. Casi siente que tiene que tomar una decisión arriesgada, y aún espera esa señal que le indicará qué habrá de hacer. Musita con mucha suavidad, los versos que siguen, dejando que el tiempo arrastre lo que debe suceder tarde o temprano.

Casi todo se ha cumplido, después de todo. El primer acontecimiento ya se ha cernido sobre ellos, el segundo debe acontecer luego: es su decisión, debe tomarla ahora. No puede esperar al día de mañana, algo le dice que debe empezar a moverse ahora.

—_Salpicados de una espléndida enfermedad, la enfermedad de la perla; __Surgen en humaredas de zafiro por las azules grietas del suelo..._

La "espléndida enfermedad", es eso el fragor de la batalla, ese sentimiento, esa sed de sangre que se contagia entre los soldados como una enfermedad que se aloja en el individuo hasta apoderarse por completo del ser ajeno, como una posesión espectral, como una plaga mortal del cual la vida pende tan solo de un delicado hilo. Es ella, siempre ha sido ella, y siempre será. Quiere ese sentimiento, quiere empuñar un arma y abrirse paso entre filas y filas de cadáveres que esperan sus órdenes ya después de apagadas sus vidas...

Un sonido. Breve. Se silencia para escucharlo mejor... Es un roce, un paso... en el cuarto había alguien más.

Detrás de él, otra figura se recargó en un pilar del subterráneo templo observando al alto y obscuro dios darle la espalda. Se estaba escondiendo precisamente de él después de presenciar semejante pelea. Sus manos, más pequeñas, se aferraban al negro mármol, y una respiración muy silenciosa y rápida, casi imperceptible le decía que estaba nervioso. Estaba seguro que quien fuera que estaba allí, sabía que había sido descubierto... Y la única persona capaz de entrar al Hades libremente era...

—Sal. Sé que estás allí.

Ese tono no era el más comprensivo o calmo de todos, estaba cargado de furia, de iracundas notas, ahora asemejando a un siseo que le dijo que no era el mejor momento para ponerse testarudo y protestar. Elef salió de su escondite, tratando de parecer tranquilo... Y los dos metros que aparentaba ahora, dado que tuvo que disminuir su estatura para afrontar al arcángel, no lo tenían más sereno...

—Lamento la... intrusión. Pensé que estaba vacío hasta que ví al otro hombre entrar...

Lentamente el alto dios volteó solamente el rostro hacia un lado, todavía dándole la espalda, viendo al heleno de rosáceas venas en el cabello, con el rabillo del ojo. Elef ahora mismo, solo quería que se diera la vuelta... seguramente que se sentiría mucho mejor si al menos lo viera de frente... y no como un animal esperando una provocación para atacar...

—Te lo advierto. Tú tampoco te metas en lo que no te corresponde o me vas a conocer finalmente.

Iba a decir algo para responder esa seria amenaza pero decidió morderse la lengua. El mayor lucía como una bestia salvaje sedienta de sangre. Casi podía vislumbrar ese fulgor en sus negros ojos que le decían "Aléjate" con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba quieto, allí, a la mitad del salón... pero en cualquier momento, y bien sabía él, podía derribarlo, atacarlo, herirlo hasta la inconciencia... o peor, matarlo... Hasta ir voluntariamente a la guarida de Cerbero lucía una mejor alternativa.

—Esa mujer ya no está aquí, quien quiera que sea... pero no creo que tus hijas deseen verte de esa form-

—¡No las metas en ésto, Elefseus!—vociferó fieramente el dios de la muerte.

No pudo evitar un respingo leve y dar un paso hacia atrás. Había dado un paso en falso, y estaba pendiendo de un hilo. Había logrado enfurecerlo más, y más le valía arreglarlo en ese instante. Había utilizado su nombre completo, eso significaba una amenaza peligrosa, sólo había usado su nombre completo una sola vez, y de milagro, hubo una distracción para emprender la retirada. Pero ahora estaba solo y ya no contaba con ese tipo de ayuda.

—Perdone. No volverá a suceder...

Optando por la neutralidad y el cambio de trato hacia el iracundo ser, éste pareció percibir finalmente que trataba de apaciguarlo. Volviendo a darle la espalda ahora completamente, el resonar de sus pasos hacia la cámara subterránea de su templo fue todo lo que se escuchó, era tiempo de dejar esa estructura antigua para volver a donde estaba la verdadera entrada a su palacio.

—Sígueme... Pues has venido por algo.

—S-sí...

Exhaló lentamente y siguió a la figura por pasillos y escaleras hasta dirigirse a otro salón, mucho más espacioso que tenía vista al río de fuego. Esa fantasmagórica visión le heló la sangre, pues hasta ahora solo había escuchado de los ancianos de Atenas las historias del río de Sangre Hirviente, el Río Flegetonte.

—¿A qué has venido...?

Al menos sonaba un poco más apaciguado...

—He venido para pedir ayuda contra la guerra contra Lacedemonia. Ares y Apolo están de su lado en ésta ocasión... y por increíble que parezca, los pocos soldados que han regresado de las campañas, han perdido la razón y vociferan al cielo los horrores de ver fuego caer del cielo, y soldados que luchan con locura como si fueran traídos del mismo averno.

Cuando alzó la mirada para verlo por primera vez al rostro, aprovechando que la mirada ajena estaba perdida en un horizonte de tinieblas, de algún modo se sintió tranquilo al verlo.

Poseía un perfil de gran majestad, un mentón no muy prominente pero sí firme; labios pálidos al igual que su piel, que asemejaba el color del lino más claro... o quizás del algodón; pudo vislumbrar de reojo también parte de una marca en su frente, como una letra o un símbolo... y su larga cabellera, que definitivamente no había esperado ver jamás. Ni las mujeres poseían un cabello tan largo como ese; el único estándar o límite visual que recordaba era ver cabellos hasta media espalda. Sus ojos negros podían albergar tanto la paz como la muerte, de una manera que no le aterraba, sino que le llenaba con calma... Curioso. Era bello como se imaginaba a los dioses del olimpo... y aún así, no concebía totalmente los relatos de los ancianos, que juraban y rejuraban al cielo que todos los seres del Inframundo eran atroces y que causaban pavor con un solo gesto... Solo algo no le cuadraba... pero no podía recordar en éste momento qué era exactamente.

—Acepto.

... Dio un respingo, y casi no pudo creer a sus oídos. De verdad... ¿Iba a ayudarles con la guerra? Cuando volteó a verle al rostro, ésta vez más directamente, pudo notar que sus ojos tenían ésta vez un brillo diferente, uno que él conocía a la perfección: venganza.

Curiosamente, cuando él volteó, también lo hizo el dios, y ninguno se echó para atrás.

—Cuando vuelvas a Megalópolis, al campamento, jura que vas a esperar al anochecer. A la puerta de tu tienda de campaña, dejarás un cuenco con cebada, y no harás caso del relinchar de caballo alguno, aunque den la impresión de estar enloquecidos. No saldrás hasta que escuches que hay un silencio profundo.

—Lo juro. Pero permítame preguntar el por qué.

La deidad sonrió, levemente.

—¿Qué dirías si tuvieses en tus filas a la muerte en persona?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_(*)Virtute Romana: A pesar de que le adjudica a los Romanos, es en realidad una cualidad griega. Los griegos debían pasar los 365 con un rostro sereno sin importar la situación, una sonrisa discreta, era a lo más que podían ejecutar. En el arte se aprecia un rostro equilibrado, que casi no transmite emociones. Incluso ante la muerte de familiares, no podían mostrar su tristeza o felicidad. Solamente en las fiestas a Dionisio o Baco, tenían chance de liberarse, y mostrar emociones con libertad, y eso duraba una semana. Considerando al fic, no haremos caso de ésta aclaración, puesto que todos amamos una sonrisa encantadora~... Salvo a Azrael que por motivos obvios, debe mantener una suerte de respeto, al menos la mayoría del tiempo._

_(*)Psicopompo: es un ser que en la mitología, tiene la responsabilidad de guiar las almas de los difuntos al cielo, infierno o en éste caso, inframundo. Hermes, siendo Olímpico, tenía la responsabilidad de guiar las almas al Hades, y esperar que le pagaran a Caronte el óbolo necesario. Azrael por otro lado, tenía la responsabilidad de sacar de los infiernos a las almas que ya hubiesen cumplido sus castigos necesarios para guiarlos por fin al lugar de descanso eterno, llámese Elysion o Cielo._

_(**) Si desean saber más sobre el poema, es Lepanto de Chesterton._

_Como siempre los agradecimientos cordiales y cariñosos ¡Lamento la demora! Pero finalmente salí de vagaciones, la escuela Moirosa estaba acabando con mi almita y mi inspiración. Nee, nee les debo mucho en éstos meses pero trataré de saldar mi deuda~ Sayo, matta ne, y ojalá que les haya gustado... si desean criticar, matar a la autora, descargarse, lo pueden hacer por reviews~_


	14. Una pequeña flama de esperanza

—Ahora sí, pequeña... no te levantes de aquí y no te quites ésto de la cabeza... Mantente bien agachada y trata de no hacer ningún sonido, al menos hasta que llegue Cortés y ya partamos de aquí...

—_Ja Vatti..._

Ido cogió la farola rota con cuidado para no cortarse, no podía permitirse el cometer un accidente a esas alturas. Se calzó los guantes ajados y grandes de Cortés en la mano y manchó sus mejillas con un poco de tierra. En el intertanto, debía esperar a éste que dijo que le tenía una "sorpresa"... Con un suspiro, se sentó sobre una roca, encorvando la espalda y poniéndose una capa encima, asemejando a un viejo borracho o un mendigo ante los ojos de cualquier curioso que se acercase por el camino. Solo por si las dudas, bajó de la carreta una pala y un azadón; en caso de que cualquier cosa ocurriese, estaba armado al menos; considerando el hecho que prefería aturdir a alguien en lugar de desenvainar su propia espada. Mientras menos sangre, menos cuerpos que esconder entre la maleza.

Volteando a ambos lados con una suerte de animadversión, se entretuvo un rato en pensamientos con tintes optimistas, casi saboreando el placer de ver con sus propios ojos las costas Portuguesas, y dejar atrás la tierra que se volvería una carnicería. Pensaba también en cómo podría conseguir mejores ropas para su pequeña, y cómo podrían comer mucho mejor allá... Después de todo, la niña lo merecía... Esa desgraciada mujer que fue su madrastra al menos ya no existía en sus vidas, pues solo le hacía un mal a su tesoro...

Y así como estaba metido en sus pensamientos, fue necesario un chasqueo, que llamó su atención y al voltear, un susurró infantil le dejó una pequeña sonrisa en la boca.

—Papi... esto huele feo...

—Cuando llegues a la casa de tío Hernán en Portugal, te aseguro que te bañarás en leche y miel si gustas... Solo no te bajes de la carreta, y cuidado con los bordes filosos de esas cosas.

—Si papi, tendré cuidado... No te preocupes, ¡Daré lo mejor de mí y le ayudaré a la tía _Johanna*_ a limpiar! —susurró.— Hay que ser agradecidos por darme hospedaje en su casa... Si puedo ayudarle, papi y yo seremos felices...

—Esa es mi niña...—Y con un chispazo de memoria, rebuscó entre sus ropajes, y le pasó la mitad de una hogaza de pan por una rendija entre las tablas de la carreta. —De seguro debes estar hambrienta... disculpa...

Idoko sonrió y tomó el pan con sus manos, comiéndoselo rápida y silenciosamente... Estar encerrada tanto tiempo no había menguado la alegría en su alma infantil y laboriosa. A pesar de que Europa estaba rodeada en una nube de depresión, muerte y sangre derramada, las sonrisas en los rostros de los niños eran como destellos de luciérnagas en las noches más obscuras. Idoko era el sol de Ido, su más valioso y amado tesoro, y por ella estaba sacrificando todo. Quizás si hubiera sido más irreflexivo, su orgullo diría que debía quedarse a luchar y dejar el alma en el campo de batalla... pero si no volvía ¿Las noches solitarias de su hija valdrían lo mismo que el honor y el orgullo de un "héroe" que murió en batalla? Mejor ni pensarlo. Ahora más que nunca Idoko debía estar en primer, segundo y tercer lugar de su lista de prioridades. y si sobraba, se lo pensaría tres veces antes de darle su atención a alguien que no fuese Idoko o él mismo.

De improviso, el galope de un caballo en medio de la obscuridad les llamó la atención; notó que su hija había vuelto al lugar más protegido y menos visible del transporte, que ambos habían arreglado para que fuese así. Y para no quedarse atrás, sacó una vieja botella de ron a medio beber que había encontrado en el suelo de la bodega; hizo ademán de beber cuando vio que el caballo ahora estaba más cerca, adoptó una postura lastimera, somnolienta y rogó para que no se tratara de un soldado.

Con la atención y los sentidos en su máximo punto, observaba a esa figura de reojo, esperando una señal o el momento propicio para abatirle de un solo golpe, apropiarse del corcel y de las pertenencias del incauto que quiso poner a prueba su suerte, de manos de la peor de las guías: La curiosidad.

El jinete se detuvo y desmontó justo a un par de metros de él, y le hizo una seña con un fragmento de espejo, que reflejó la tenue luz de la farola en el suelo a sus pies. Dada la señal, exhaló profundamente aliviado y se levantó con una leve sonrisa; dejando la botella en el suelo, y acercándose al español con un tono de reproche puesto que no iba a salir tan limpio después de darle un susto.

—Cortés, llegas tarde... ¿En qué quedamos?

—Lo sé, lo sé... Fue complicado ¿Sabes?... Mejor toma, y ve a cambiarte entre los matorrales. —Dijo extendiéndole disimuladamente un paquete. —Son de uno de esos frailecillos franciscanos... Menos mal que tienen alma caritativa, hasta me dieron un crucifijo de madera. Traté de ir con un Agustino y poco menos si esperaba una bolsa de oro por donativo... Anda, yo vigilo que no vengan intrusos...

—De acuerdo... cuída la carreta.

Ido examinó las ropas, que a su parecer no eran nada del otro mundo y, satisfecho, fue a vestirse. Una vez tras los arbustos se dedicó a desvestirse lo más rápido posible, deshaciéndose de la camisa, el saco, los pantalones y la espada. Metió sus ropas en un saco de arpillera que ajustó con un nudo firme, quedándose completamente desnudo y sin amarres en el cabello. Tomó la sotana marrón que estaba ajada por los hombros, algo sucia pero que al menos lucía decente por la parte frontal; examinándola y sin dudarlo, se la puso, ajustando la cintura con un trozo de cuerda para atar cabos en los barcos. Era gruesa y pasaba desapercibida con lo gastada que estaba. Se quitó las botas y como detalle final, se colgó el crucifijo, dejando que su rubio cabello resbalara por sus hombros anchos y fuertes; se acomodó la capucha de la sotana sobre la cabeza y ocultó su cabello en ésta. Claro que, antes de irse, tomó su espada y su funda, colgándosela a las caderas desprovistas de atavío alguno, abriendo un agujero sutil en la sotana en caso de tener que utilizarla.

Cuando salió, Cortés lo examinó para ver si resultaba creíble... Y una vez pasado el examen, palmeó su hombro un par de veces, contento con el resultado.

—Pues bien, luces como un frailecillo, de esos novatos... Pero pon una cara de inocentón para la otra; con esa que tienes, nadie te cree.—rió.— Asegúrate de meterte en el papel cuando pasemos por los destacamentos cerca de los feudos...

Ido rió abiertamente y le dio un golpe al español en el hombro, hasta que uno de sus rubios cabellos asomó, y cayó en la cuenta de algo importante.

—Hay un problema: no estoy rapado... Y primero te corto las manos antes de que me desplumes como gallina antes de caer a la olla.

—Hmph, Fácil, eres novicio. Los que recién se integran a la Orden de San Francisco deben pasar por procesos para alcanzar la humildad... La Historia es ésta: abandonaste todos tus bienes por vivir una vida dedicada al prójimo y limpiar tu alma de los placeres carna... No me mires así, yo también me quise reír en su momento, pero ahora pónte serio...

—Muy bien, muy bien...—Dijo disimulando una risa leve.

—Como decía, ser "purificado"... por ende eres relativamente nuevo en la orden y te mandaron de misión llevar un cargamento de heno y lápidas de cementerio para ayudar a otro fraile para darles "el descanso eterno" o qué se yo... no sé ¡Inventa algo!...—Dijo hasta que después de unos segundos de silencio, un pensamiento hizo aparición en su cabeza— Solo una duda... ¿Por qué lápidas de cementerio? ¿Acaso sabes cuánto tiempo tuve que estar acarreando esas moles, sin mencionar el estar al tanto de que en ningún momento mi cabeza desapareciera de mis hombros?... Esos feligreses son muy pesados con respecto a eso de respetar lo de los muertos... ¿No bastaba solo con el heno?... que pedí prestado sin permiso también.(?)

—Porque: Si revisan la carreta, es más sencillo ver todas esas lápidas juntas y sacar por conclusión que vamos a darles "santa sepultura" a cuanta carroña y fiambre se nos cruze en el camino... y además que le ofrece un refugio a Idoko. Mover esas cosas, al mismo tiempo es una estupidez, por ende, así tal como están...—Dijo señalando las pilas de rocas.—... Aprovechamos de esconder a mi bebé. Y si algo pasa, entre que revisan y todo, como es pequeña le da tiempo de correr usando la rendija que dispusimos... El Heno es para ocultar lo que sí se ve, que es el espacio que dejamos del resquicio de su refugio... sobre las tumbas robadas... nada que hacer, la realidad es así. Además como son rocas pesadas, es más difícil que las muevan...

Escuchando toda su perorata, se puso las manos a la cadera y asintió convencido. Era un buen plan, debía de admitirlo... algo ortodoxo, algo que indudablemente amenazaba la resistencia de las ruedas de madera... pero bueno. Ido por su parte, se sintió satisfecho de su idea... aunque una duda le asaltó en esos momentos, y no escatimó exfuerzo en hacérselo saber a su capitán.

—Mira, hasta me conseguiste ésta ropa vieja como te lo pedí y todo eso pero... pero me puedes decir ¿por qué rayos soy el único que usa un faldón en éste momento? ¿Y qué hay de tí, eh?

—... porque... Soy tu capitán y yo lo digo.(?)—Dijo Cortés ignorando abiertamente la otra pregunta.

—¡Óyeme pedazo de inú-!

—Ido, no hay tiempo para discutir ésto, finge ser un angelito de Dios, súbete y vámonos. Además yo ya hice bastante, tú solo te conseguiste el móvil...

—¿Qué te pasa? Yo ya soy así...

—Si con eso te gusta soñar...

—Miserable...

—¿¡Ehremberg, quieres subirte ya!?

—¡Ya voy, hombre, ya voy! ¡Cielos! Eres un insufrible... canalla...

Desganado se subió a la carreta y se cruzó de brazos. Podía escuchar hasta las risas contenidas de su pequeña y las mal disimuladas del castaño... Solo se limitó a bufar y mirar al bosque haciendo una mueca.

—Juro que algún día tus esposas te verán usando un corsette, una enagua y un vestido muy chillón...

—¿No te han dicho que nunca jures sobre imposibles?

—¿No te han dicho que los borrachos cuando duermen profundamente son fáciles de manipular?

—... Conociendo esa faceta vengativa, no sé si debería estar negociando, si debería estar un poco aterrado...

— Sugiero ambas.

Cortés pasó saliva disimuladamente y se dedicó a reír para restarle importancia al asunto. Con el ambiente un poco menos tenso, con las risas y las bromas al rubio, por un momento los tres se olvidaron que habia una guerra; una felicidad efímera pero valiosa. Y conversando tranquilamente a susurros fue como pasaron el resto del trayecto camino al fondeadero, para que ese momento mágico no se rompiera demasiado pronto. Idoko a pesar de estar en un lugar muy cerrado, se sentía contenta... Ido le había explicado el asunto, pero eso no había acabado con sus esperanzas. Y más contenta se sintió de saber que su papá iba a estar con ella.

Le hubiera gustado ir a su lado y abrazarlo, y que él acariciara su cabeza con cariño, pero se resistió. No era momento para eso y lo sabía, por lo que haciendo un sacrificio, siguió sentada junto a las lápidas, abrazando sus piernas e interviniendo en ocasiones en medio de la charla. Ido, por su parte, solo quería llegar al barco en una sola pieza, instalar a Idoko y... ¿Despedirse de Cortés?

El viaje en barco tardaría bastante en llegar a puertos Portugueses, pero afortunadamente, si algo tenía Cortés, que garantizaba el viaje sin tener interrupciones innecesarias, era el hecho de viajar con el permiso de los Reyes de España, que autorizaba a cuialquier hombre designado por su persona para ser capitán en su lugar en caso de que fuese necesario; autorizaba por un acuerdo legal el traslado en barco de mercancías, y se sumaba a la hermosa cláusula que aseguraba total neutralidad en los asuntos políticos, al menos de ese navío, lo que al menos les daba una protección vasta en mares Franceses y Alemanes. Pero aún así, no había oído absolutamente ninguna resolución del Español, o que al menos le mencionara el acompañarlos en éste viaje.

—Cortés... Es cierto que me ofreciste éste viaje a Portugal, porque al final los trámites para ir al Nuevo Mundo no salieron como esperabas... pero... Nunca me dijiste a dónde irías tú después...

Cortés solo tomó las riendas firmemente y bajó levemente la mirada.

—Ido... yo me voy a quedar... me alisté del lado de Francia.

El alemán por un instante no supo qué decir. Se suponía que el español era uno de los primeros en mover contactos para arreglar las situaciones a su antojo... ¿Pero cómo era eso de que "se alistaría por Francia"?

—Cortés... ¿Qué estás haciendo? No se suponía que ibas a quedarte.

—Hay algo que me ata a éste lado de Europa, y debo resolverlo. Aún no puedo irme a Portugal.

—Algo que te ata... espero que no estés con negocios turbios.

—No, Ido... es solo que hay algo que me tiene sumamente intrigado, y quiero averigüar qué es. Y siento que me compete.

No pudo objetarle, después de todo era su decisión. Aunque tal excentricidad en el cambio de planes, por algo que claramente podía cobrarle la vida, no era algo que pudiera obviarse tan fácilmente.

—Al menos dí que no tendré que entregarte en pedazos a todas tus esposas...

—Si todo sale como deseo, no tendrás que buscar mis manos y mis pies en alguna granja francesa. Confía en mí, soy Español... No soy de ninguno de los países beligerantes y de lo único que tendría que cuidarme el cuello sería de algún perro inglés. Nada más y nada menos.

—Al menos eso es algo. ¿Seguirás de espía a dos bandos?

—Solo si realmente me conviene. Esa vez que nos exigieron información sobre Francia fue demasiado, no puede volver a repetirse. Y ni de broma pienso volver a trabajar por un inglés. Solo porque nos capturaron lo hicimos, a propósito jamás, ni aunque me pongan una pistola en la cabeza.

—Siempre mantuviste firme tus ideales.

—No sería yo si fuera tan voluble como la marea.

—En eso tienes razón...

No pudo evitar ese silencio algo incómodo que se dejó caer después. Pensando cada quién en sus asuntos, ésto le daba un giro algo diferente a la historia. Sus ojos solo podían dirigirse al frente, buscando gente en el camino; no faltarían los inflitrados que se pondrían a registrarles los objetos para dejarles pasar al puerto. Esperaba atravesar el sitio con bien y a salvo...

—Realmente... lamento que tengamos que separarnos de ésta forma.

—¿Deseas que le dé algún recado a tu esposa?

—Pues... Si puedes, díle a Juana que me escriba a ésta dirección...—Dijo extrayendo un pequeño papel de entre sus ropas.—Puedes ver la dirección si gustas, pero con la condición de que lo abras cuando estés en el barco... Si se te pierde éste papel, mis días pueden estar contados, Ido.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes...

—Más o menos... creo que tengo la confianza de que volveré.

—Idiota. Por supuesto que volverás... Tus perros falderos jamás me seguirían a mi, y conseguirme tripulación nueva es todo un trabajo que no quiero. El "Extremadura" solo obedecerá las órdenes de su fanfarrón y llorón capitán.

Hernán no pudo menos que reír ante esa aseveración. Conocía la forma de Ido de expresar lo que realmente sentía y ésta forma de dar animos habia cumplido totalmente con su cometido. Le dio un par de palmadas a la espalda y se sintió mucho mejor, guiando los caballos hacia el camino al fondeadero.

Satisfecho con su logro, por otra parte el rubio simplemente suspiró, habían sido camaradas toda la vida, el español le había enseñado bastante y se habían salvado la vida muchas veces en altamar. No podía evitar aún así el hecho de sentirse un tanto impotente, dado que tenía la sensación de que podría estar haciendo más. Pero ya habían tomado una decisión, y lo importante ahora era poner a salvo a su hija.

Idoko, escuchando silenciosamente en su escondrijo, metió la mano por la rendija entre los dos hombres y jaló a Cortés de la manga, murmurando con suavidad.

—Va a volver, estoy segura de eso... ¡Y si no, lo buscaremos! ¡Porque usted no puede morir!

Ambos hombres de pronto sintieron como si una corriente eléctrica les recorriese de pies a cabeza, dando paso a una reflexión en la que ninguno se había detenido a analizar antes.

Y ambos se preguntaron ¿De dónde es que salía esa fe inocente de los niños en los adultos? ¿Cuándo fue que la perdieron? ¿Fue en la adolescencia? ¿En la adultez? ¿Cómo, es que cuando niños, mirando a los adultos de algún modo, admiraban a grandes generales, a padres, madres, hermanos... y ahora siendo ellos mismos unos adultos, su fe en ellos mismos menguaba?

Ninguno pudo responderse. Pero sí pudieron mirarse y compartir una sonrisa llena de determinación.

Hernán tomó la pequeña mano y la apretó ligeramente. Ido suavemente tocó su muñeca y dejó las manos donde estaban.

—¡Así es! ¡El gran capitán Hernán Cortés Monroy Pizarro Altamirano aún tiene mucho por vivir! Y yo sé que ésta valiente jovencita sería capaz de lanzarse en un viaje a lo desconocido por un buen amigo. Muchas gracias Idoko. Y le aseguro a tu padre y a tí, que cuando regrese, dejaré que subas al "Extremadura".

Si hubieran visto los ojos de la niña, se habrían sorprendido gratamente al ver su brillo y su gran mueca de felicidad.

—¿¡De verdad!? ¡Muchas Gracias!

Con tan poco se cierra un pacto, pero qué fuerte es el lazo cuando realmente hay compromiso. Fue así como quedó establecida una promesa en medio de tiempos tan obscuros; donde una flama de esperanza muy pequeña nace en medio de la adversidad. Pocas palabras bastaron para inflamar corazones anhelantes; y una fe ciega se incrustó en sus pechos. Porque en un lugar donde la muerte asecha a cada instante, lo importante es mirar al cielo y tener fe en que vendrán días mejores. Una valiosa lección de manos de una pequeña niña que bordeaba los 14 años, dirigida a dos hombres cuya visión nublada les impedía ver más allá, recitando palabras de la boca para afuera para infundirse valor. Ahora, lo que dijesen sería con vehemente fuerza, decididos a salir de la negra niebla en la que se hallaba sumida Europa.

No fue necesario decir nada más en el resto del viaje, sus corazones estaban tranquilos, sumidos en la paz que la confianza les dio.

Sin embargo, esa paz no duró mucho y una mueca sombría reemplazó el lugar donde antes había estado una risa evanescente. Tuvieron su primera prueba cuando dos hombres se interpusieron en su camino, en medio de la absoluta nada, mascullando cosas en un vulgar inglés que ambos hombres pudieron entender a la perfección. Algo inesperado dado que el punto de control se encontraría mucho más allá usualmente. Siempre era cerca de la costa, dado que tenían los barcos de provisiones bastante a la mano en general, además que les permitía cubrir un gran terreno, sin embargo, jamás saliendo del bosque dado que era el terreno natural de los arqueros y su dominio por excelencia... Ambos varones solo se preguntaban con recelo si es que algo de su conversación había llegado a ser oído por aquellos bellacos arrogantes... aunque dado el vulgar idioma que usaban, era de dudar el hecho de que supieran más idiomas. Debían ser tan solo soldados medios, ningún comandante o capitán a la vista que pudiera ponerles realmente en aprietos.

—Detente allí...—Dijo Ido señalando el borde del camino a Hernán.

No fue necesario que los registraran a la fuerza pues sabían que si se dejaban revisar descubrirían armas. Por lo que voluntariamente demostraron que "nada ocultaban" cuidando sus movimientos a cada momento, calculando cuánto mostrar y cómo hacerlo para ocultar los metales lo mejor posible. Idoko se mantuvo silenciosa en todo momento, incluso trataba de hacer lo más silenciosa posible su propia respiración. Ido se bajó de la carreta a demostrar que era "un hombre de fe" y Cortés se quedó sentado en la carreta como un campesino común y corriente; un feligrés más que ayuda al padre de su iglesia rural a brindar la santa sepultura a los hombres caídos en batalla.

— ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen? —Preguntó uno de ellos.

— Nos dirigimos hacia los campos cercanos...—Contestó Cortés en un alemán lo más burdo y coloquial posible dentro de su papel, quitando parte de la manta para mostrar las lápidas. —Yo le ayudo a fray Jakob, a enterrar a los muertos.

—Es menester darles santa sepultura a los caídos... —Dijo Ido bajando la mirada para que no vieran su rostro.

Ambos guardias se miraron entre sí, dando a entender que sí entendían el alemán; y revisaron el cargamento de la carreta, no muy convencidos aún de lo que decían aquellos. El rubio miró al castaño con inteligencia, se suponía que tendrían que haber salido ya de allí... pero compartiendo una idea, la pusieron en práctica, aprovechando ese mismo instante de duda. Ido, se volvió a sentar en la carreta junto a Cortés que sin previo aviso encabritó a los caballos con una fusta, logrando que las lápidas superiores se cayeran sobre los ingleses imposibilitándoles el levantarse.

Con alaridos, las bestias se alzaron en dos patas y se lanzaron a una loca carrera, cargando el peso a sus espaldas sin importarles realmente. Solo con el instinto de salir galopando lo más rápido posible, le brindaban a los hombres unos segundos de valiosa ventaja.

—¡Cortés! ¡Llevamos aún mucho peso! ¡Si corren podrán seguirnos!

—¡Pues bien! ¡Entonces toma las riendas, yo tiraré esas cosas por el camino! ¡Pequeña, ven y ayúdame un poco!

Hernán se levantó apoyando los pies en el asiento de la carreta y se pasó hacia el pequeño resquicio donde Idoko estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas. A su señal la niña se levantó y ambos comenzaron a arrojar una a una las lápidas apiladas como columnas fuera de la carreta que lentamente adquiría más velocidad; Cortés usando la fuerza bruta de sus manos; La niña ayudándolo con las lápidas superiores y cuando bajó a un nivel considerable para ella, usando las piernas mientras apoyaba la espalda en los maderos donde estaba apoyado Ido en esos momentos... Cuando sintieron que iban a una velocidad considerablemente veloz se detuvieron y se sentaron los tres junto al rubio que manejaba a los caballos como podía.

—¡No tardarán en seguirnos!—Exclamó el rubio mayor que trataba de guiar al caballo por el camino sin matar a todos en el intento.

—¡No hay problema, el fondeadero queda cerca, yo te guío!—Contestó el castaño a gritos, mientras tomaba parte de las bridas, conduciendo los dos, mientras su ojos se fijaban en el camino.

—¡Ni se te ocurra matarnos, hijo de-!

—¡Cállate y tira!—Respondió con rudeza, jalando las bridas hacia la izquierda, arrastrando al rubio en el proceso; ingresando en un terreno con algunos baches, pero que sin duda resultaba más corto.

La carreta, a juzgar por los violentos movimientos no tardaría en desbaratarse a cualquier segundo; ambos hombres solo rogaban con la mayor pasión de su fuero interno que por favor les durara hasta llegar al bendito fondeadero donde "El Extremadura" les esperaba, anclado en la bahía para no pasar por el control del puerto.

La pobre niña se sostenía como podía de los endebles maderos, mientras miraba hacia atrás con aprehensión, sin duda asustada pues a pesar de ser advertida, no esperaba dentro de su inocencia, que tendrían que abusar de tal recurso. sus pequeñas manos se aferraban nerviosas al disfraz de su padre, mientras repasaba eventos pasados para pensar en otra cosa y no entregar el cuello a la guillotina antes de tiempo.

Realmente había sido un plan inteligente, no habían dado un solo paso sin calcular. Considerando el hecho de que eran bastante conocidos; o al menos Idolfried lo era. Si hubiesen atravesado el punto de control sin mayor atavío que sus ropas normales, quizás ni siquiera estaría pensando en éstas cosas, dado que su padre, a pesar de ser parte representante, bien era conocido por sus artimañas y esa carencia de "bando" que le volvía peligroso. Solo les hubiera costado una mirada y un sablazo a los caballos para darse por muertos. Con esos disfraces tan útiles, ocultaban su rostro y compraban algo de tiempo con un teatro barato y rápido que les permitiría dar tiempo a atravesar el paso, fuese por las buenas o por las malas.

Sentía lástima por aquellas tumbas en el cementerio que estarían carentes de lápidas; pero su impulso de supervivencia le decía que las buenas costumbres debían ser altamente omitidas en momentos tan estresantes. Ahora solo le rogaba al cielo el poder llegar al barco sana, salva y con ambos adultos.

—¡Kyah! _Vatti!—_ Exclamó sin poder evitarlo cuando la carreta dio un salto a causa de un bache grande, y ella perdió el equilibrio, soltándose de las telas del rubio.

—¡Cuidado!

La niña en esos momentos estaría tirada en el suelo, con heridas de mediana consideración si no fuera por que Ido alcanzó a pasar su brazo por sobre los del español, arrastrándolo a él ahora en medio de su impulso para tomar la mano de su pequeña, sentada en el lado contrario desde donde estaba él.

Definitivamente no podían bajar la guardia y mucho menos en esos momentos ya que relinchos lejanos se escuchaban a la lejanía y con sonidos amenazantes desde la retaguardia; por el contrario, mirando hacia delante, el mar ya se asomaba en toda su magnificencia, y más o menos 40 metros les separaban del barco que los guiaría hacia la protección.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No nos queda de otra que meternos al mar!—Rugió Hernán exasperado, mientras miraba al rubio. —Apenas toquemos agua, vas a nadar hacia el barco, y mis hombres te subirán a cubierta, usando una cuerda. ¡Si miras hacia atrás juro que voy a dejarte un agujero en la cabeza ya sea con mi sable, o con mi pistola!

—¡Idoko, vienes conmigo, no te separes de mí! —Respondió a su vez, sin realmente darle una respuesta a su diálogo, notando cómo los metros se acortaban cada vez más.

La presión era tan desesperante, que ninguno quería voltear hacia atrás. Era tal la paranoia que juraban que al voltearse, estarían pisándole los talones por dos o tres metros.

Sin embargo, todo se disipó, al menos de momento cuando la carreta se internó en el agua. Hernán, con una maniobra osada, separó a los caballos del móvil y se montó en uno de ellos. Dado que era un lugar plano y de poca profundidad, el barco no podía acercarse mucho, pero el pirata podia acercarse nadando con la niña aferrada a su cuello y espalda.

—Ahora tienes que ayudarme. No te sueltes de mí, trata de aguantar la respiración. Prometo que todo acabará pronto.

No le objetó absolutamente nada al mayor, y la niña solo atinó a obedecer ciegamente, notando cómo el rubio se sumergía con ella y luego aparecían ambos en superficie, acercándose lo más rápido que podían al navío. Solo por preocupación, la niña alcanzó a tomar el saco con las pertenencias de su padre, pero no sabía si aquél bulto les retrasaría.

Minutos más largos para la joven no hubieron, y menos tan desesperantes como aquellos.

El barco le daba la impresión de moverse, alejarse de ellos, y ser totalmente inalcanzable. A sus ojos era un cruel juego de su mente justo cuando por fin abría los ojos y sentía por primera vez un temor tan indescriptible como poderoso, siendo barrida esa barrera de optimismo que siempre la caracterizaba para sentirse totalmente aterrada.

En medio de su desesperanza, volteó hacia atrás y podía ver un par de caballos desconocidos en escena, que se encabritaron al no querer ingresar al agua. A sus ojos, Hernán Cortés no se veía por ningún lado, y eso aumentaba su horror del mismo modo en que la fiebre se encarga de apoderarse del cuerpo de su víctima para sumirla en el más intenso caos, abrasándose por dentro la víctima ante su infierno interno. ¿Dónde estaría el intrépido español en esos momentos? Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese el miedo el que la inducía a no mirar en toda la extensión de la playa, ansiaba que al virar la mirada se encontraría con el hombre quizás atrás de ella por unos metros para subir al Barco.

—Idoko...—Tosió levemente Ido. —Agárrate fuerte de mis hombros, vamos a subir por la cuerda... debes sujetarte muy bien, ¿Escuchaste pequeña?

—_Ja vatti..._

Ido tomó la cuerda entre sus manos, sujetándola con fuerza. Al mirar hacia arriba, pudo ver a un par de hombres a cubierta, lo que le aseguraba al menos que la cuerda estaría bien tensa. Una vez que sintió el agarre de la pequeña rubia en torno a su cintura y a su cuello, trepó por la larga línea cargando el peso de toda la carga sobre sus hombros, contando con la dificultad de estar mojados. Con fiereza apretó los dientes y se encargó de fijar la mirada solo en el objetivo, tensando dolorosamente las articulaciones de los dedos en torno al seco y áspero material, sin importar si se hacía daño en las manos. Era cosa de sobrevivir después de todo, no podía darse el lujo de dudar cuando había vidas de por medio en su decisión.

Sin desviar la mirada, salvo para saber si las manos de la niña estaban bien sujetas sobre su ropa, escaló y al mismo tiempo, la cuerda era tirada por la tripulación del español haciendo en parte menos difícil la tarea.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cubierta cuando pudo apoyar las rodillas sobre ésta, y jadeó agotado, recuperando el aliento perdido en tan ardua tarea. Idoko automáticamente se soltó y rodó apoyando la espalda en los maderos y mirando al cielo con alivio, soltando a su vez su carga, que contenía las ropas de su padre y sus objetos personales dentro. Estaban empapados, pero enteros y a salvo, eso era lo que importaba.

La tripulación lucía aliviada de verlos enteros y se dedicaron a atender en seguida —o al menos los que tenían conocimiento sobre el tema— al par de alemanes, enderezándolos para que pudiesen escupir el agua que seguramente tragaron en medio de su avesada obra. Un par de varones, que definitivamente a juzgar por sus gritos tenían parte de italianos en la sangre, se adelantaron y opusieron sobre sus hombros mantas gruesas para hacerles recuperar el calor, dado que las aguas a esas horas de la noche en definitiva eran altamente perjudiciales para la salud, con el mayor de los riesgos de padecer una hipotermia severa, y más aún por el hecho del clima invernal que se cernía sobre Europa con lentitud.

A pesar de ya estar en el lugar designado y en una sola pieza, solo el grito de "¡Leven anclas!" fue pudo sacarlos de su estado de animadversión inicial, alzando los dos la cabeza con suma velocidad, recordando en seguida el que nunca escucharon una tercera voz tras ellos.

—¡Esperen! ¡¿Dónde está Cortés?!—Exclamó Ido, levantándose tembloroso en dirección a la proa y apoyándose en el borde del navío con ambas manos, para observar. —_Damönen!_ ¡Venía justo detrás de nosotros! ¿Dónde está? ¡Dijo que iba a quedarse pero no lo veo por ningún lado!

El segundo hombre al mando le observó alterado y preocupado, corriendo raudo junto a él para observar si su capitán daba señales de vida por algún sitio, junto con la tripulación, que definitivamente prefería dar un vistazo con sus propios ojos antes que aceptar lo peor de buenas a primeras.

Idoko se sentó en cubierta mirando a su padre con desconcertante horror, ¿Realmente si no aparecía, querría decir que el buen hombre había muerto a manos del mar? Al menos, esa sonaba como una opción incluso más decente, dado que el español aborrecía con viscerales sentimientos a los hijos de Inglaterra.

Su respiración se aceleró, nerviosa; comenzaba a tener una crisis de pánico. Realmente nunca había sentido aquéllo de "perder a alguien". Sí, su padre había muerto una vez, sin embargo, ella nunca lo había visto, ella creció con aquel rumor y su mente joven simplemente lo dio por hecho... ésto era totalmente diferente, en circunstancias diferentes, y cargadas de mucha tensión.

Cuando Ido volteó a ver a su pequeña, la encontró en tal estado, que corrió junto a ella, agachándose y cobijándola entre sus brazos, tratando de relajarla lo mejor posible, mientras trataba de pensar en decirle algo que no empeorara su situación.

—Idoko, tranquila por favor. Debes respirar...— Miraba a todos lados sin saber realmente qué hacer, la niña solamente se aferraba a sus ropas, temerosa, sin saber qué decir, o cómo darle una respuesta.

Pasaron tantos minutos, que realmente llegó un momento en el que no pudieron esperar más. Debían zarpar o de lo contrario un Monitor Inglés vendría a darles caza; después de tanto sacrificio, no podían quedarse atrás. El alba sería en unas pocas horas y debían desaparecer de esas costas a la brevedad.

—Pequeña, lo siento, pero debemos irnos, no podemos seguir esperando... ven con _vatti,_ debes abrigarte, vamos.—Dijo con el tono más calmado que pudo entregar, alzando a la niña de los antebrazos para moverla del frío suelo en dirección a sus habitaciones en el navío.

—¡Pero vatti! ¿Estará bien? ¿Está... vivo? ¡No podemos irnos sin asegurarnos de que está bien!

No quiso contestar a eso, realmente esperaba que el español estuviese vivo. Después de todo lo que hicieron para salir de Alemania con vida, no podía realmente acabar así, no de esa manera. Sin detenerse a pensar mucho, siguió alzando a la niña con suavidad para incitarla a moverse hasta que obedeció. No les quedaba de otra, estaban en el barco, debían moverse a la brevedad.

Con un gesto, miró al segundo hombre al mando quien velozmente, con un seco grito dio la orden de levar anclas y salir del fondeadero. Luego de unos minutos el barco lentamente comenzó a alejarse de la costa y a moverse en dirección al mar.

Un suspiro triste invadió la garganta de la niña mientras se abrazaba a su padre. Sus manos se crisparon agarrando la manta con la que su padre cubría sus propios hombros. Pensando en lo peor, ya sabía que nadie podía hacerse ilusiones: Ni un grito, si algún ruido que dijera que el español les hacía señales cerca del barco. Ella misma se soltó y caminó hacia el borde, apoyándose en la barrera con ambas manos mirando con nostalgia a todos lados. En la costa vio a los soldados que los perseguían, y solo uno de los dos caballos de la carreta seguía en la playa. El otro debían haberlo matado. Cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, supo que su padre la había seguido. Aún quedaba un rastro de esperanza, de verlo quizás huyendo... pero verlo. Eso era lo que importaba.

—Vatti...

—No es necesario que te fuerces a decirlo, pequeña...

Los dos cerraron los ojos, mientras dejaban al barco bordear la tierra, pasando acantilados, otras playas...

Mas los abrieron de golpe cuando un disparo rompió la silenciosa atmósfera que se había formado en torno a ellos. Un disparo seco, pero que se escuchaba cercano. Cuando voltearon hacia el exterior, un segundo disparo rompió nuevamente la quietud, un destello que se movía, como pudieron atisbar al tercer disparo.

—Son señales... ¿Pero de-?

—¡Vatti! ¡Es el señor Hernán!

—Es Imposible...

Quitándose la manta de encima, se metió en el cuarto del capitán, buscando un catalejo entre los elementos de navegación dispuestos sobre una mesa. Cuando lo obtuvo, rápidamente volvió a su lugar, junto a su niña y lo reguló para enfocar correctamente la vista hacia la playa.

Un castaño, sobre un caballo les estaba dando señales inequívocas: Era Hernán Cortés en persona.

—Ese condenado perro... Ese hijo de...

—¿De quién, papi?

—D-de nadie, Hija... Pero podemos estar tranquilos... El idiota de Cortés Está vivo.—Declaró en voz alta para que lo oyese el segundo oficial.

Éste, apenas lo oyó, expresó su sentir en español a gritos para que lo oyese toda la tripulación quienes armaron una algarabía incesante a cubierta, mientras se encargaban por fin de irse a toda marcha.

-o-

"_Mein lieben Winter... He leído tus últimas cartas. Realmente me preocupas... alguien como tú no es de usar mentiras, y debo decirte que te creo totalmente. Tal responsabilidad ha recaído sobre tus hombros y no puedo menos que alarmarme y preocuparme... Cuando lo supe, sentí que un fuego me quemaba por dentro, ¡No me quedaré tranquilo hasta saber que estás bien! Tal parece que nuestro primer encuentro se habrá de adelantar. No podemos seguir esperando sabiendo que tu límite de vida puede ser tan próximo como un parpadeo... No, tenemos que vernos a la brevedad... Concertemos un encuentro: Ya sabes cómo entrar a te estaré esperando en una posada lo más limítrofe posible. Me verás usando la pluma de cisne que ocupo para escribirte._

_En parte, también estoy algo nervioso... Después de tantas cartas, coincido en que ya sabes a qué me refiero... Ante la amenaza del peligro es cuando afloran los verdaderos sentimientos y yo... siento una ardiente necesidad en protegerte, en cuidarte como realmente lo mereces. ¿Qué importa que nadie a tu alrededor tome en cuenta tu hermosa existencia, que nadie la aprecie cuando éste esclavo tuyo, éste servidor lo hace? Amo cada carta que me envías; amo tu prosa y tu poesía... así como amo la mano que me envía largas misivas. Encuéntrame en La primera posada que veas al ingresar al bosque, cerca del límite con Alemania, siguiendo la orilla del lago Bodensee*... Allí pensaremos en qué vamos a hacer. Juntos. _

_Espérame ma pètit, no estás solo en ésta empresa..._

_Votrè Automme, Johannes Herbst"_

¿Desde cuándo había cambiado la forma de referirse a él por medio de las cartas? No importaba. Hasta había tenido la valentía de revelarle su nombre y sus sentimientos.

Se hallaba nervioso, era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien externo sobre su situación... ¿Pero qué era esa extraña calidez que nacía en su pecho al leer tan apasionada carta? No sabía descifrarlo mientras trataba de contener su pulso, oponiendo una mano contra el lugar donde estaba su frenético corazón.

Era una sensación que ahogaba, que ponía en alerta sus sentidos; solo podía oír el latir de su corazón en sus oídos mientras leía y releía la carta con sus temblorosas manos. ¿Qué era? Por más que le daba vueltas no podía darle un título.

Se levantó y dejó la carta sobre el escritorio, dándose unas vueltas por el estudio para tranquilizarse. ¿Sería nerviosismo? Eso era claro. ¿Pero qué más había que no lograba apaciguarse del todo? Optó por pensar en algo más, en qué habría de hacer en adelante y con las manos tensas, tomando su abrigo, siguió caminando.

—¿Debería escribirle una carta? ¿Una respuesta? No me siento seguro de mí mismo. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Sin querer, en medio de su afán por borrar los escalofríos que le carcomían por dentro, rozó sin querer una herida en el dorso de su mano, que le arrancó un quejido doliente.

Los primeros sueños ya habían empezado. Primero se habían anunciado como sueños sin importancia. Lugares vagos, paisajes, personas que nunca había visto que le dedicaban una mirada y se desvanecían ante la amenaza del amanecer que borraba el sueño de la noche anterior. Comenzó a escribirlos, y lentamente comenzó a entrenar su mente en el arte de conservar sus recuerdos; condicionado además por los sabios que le obligaban implícitamente a ello. Aún recordaba cuando dormía demasiadas veces al día, y sólo podía despertar para leer, escribir y vagamente comer. Dormía tantas veces que lo que parecían semanas y meses eran tan solo días y horas.

Savant era su "guardían" principal desde que se enteraron todos de la noticia. Después de notar sus avances, comenzaron a hacer arreglos en su agenda, logrando que volviera a su rutina de escribir largos ejemplares, comer correctamente y dormir como el resto de los mortales; considerando además el hecho que el invierno ponía todo de sí mismo para lograr una rápida evolución.

Esa pequeña pero aún doliente herida era a causa del sueño de la noche anterior, donde inexplicablemente, se hallaba corriendo en medio del bosque con una figura que le perseguía sin cesar. Recordaba que sus pasos le habían guiado a un ojo de agua, donde pudo ver su reflejo —Siendo una de las primeras cosas que anotó antes de que su memoria barriera los detalles más importantes— viéndose como un niño de cabello y ojos castaños, siendo presa de perros de caza. Justo cuando uno de ellos se abalanzaba sobre él para morderle, despertó; quedándose como recuerdo la cicatriz del rasguño de una de esas bestias grandes, obra de sus garras.

Había comenzado con el riesgo, y todas las noches rogaba internamente que tales situaciones no fuesen en aumento.

En parte por la desesperación, y por el temor que le daba ir a visitar a los ancianos que le ayudarían a controlar esa nueva habilidad, tomó la determinación de escribirle a la única persona ajena al círculo cercano que tenía. Considerando el hecho de que la vida de ese individuo no tenía percances mayores... a diferencia de sus hermanos que tenían que lidiar con la horrorosa enfermedad de su pequeña Nöel. Ese había sido otro de sus motivos: El no querer causarle problemas y preocupaciones extras a la gente que amaba.

Se sentó en la cama con semblante apesadumbrado, y mirando su mano derecha se descubrió la muñeca mirando el moretón y recordando esa noche en la que casi lo descubren pasándole sus ingresos a Laurencin. Se suponía que todos los representantes debían tener capital en caso de alguna eventualidad indeseada... Pero en esos momentos no consideraba en absoluto tener tanto dinero guardado. Prefería quedarse con lo mínimo y darle el resto a quien lo necesitase más.

El dinero justo para dar un viaje más a Austria sin ser notado.

—Debo hacerlo. Es decir... él... sería un apoyo más en todo ésto. No hay nadie más a quien pueda contarle mis preocupaciones... mis horrores... y el resto tiene sus propias inquietudes ¿Quién soy yo para agregarles más peso a sus espaldas? —Murmuró en voz baja hacia sí mismo como hacía cuando se quedaba estancado en alguna idea al escribir.—Debo emprender éste viaje... y por primera vez... pensar en mí.

Levantándose de la cama con bríos, comenzó a armar su equipaje siendo lo más ligero posible. Más tarde le enviaría una misiva a Johannes; por ahora debía dejar las cosas listas. Como lo tenían vigilado día y noche sin descanso, estando a pleno servicio del Rey que lo vistaba a diario ahora, era imposible salir sin un buen plan. Necesitaba idear algo inteligente que pudiera ayudarlo a salir del paso, lo que indicaba a toda costa que no podría salir ni esa noche ni las próximas... al menos al cabo de cinco días, donde ya los guardias se habían acostumbrado a la rutina.

Mentalmente mientras guardaba su ropa pensaba en qué escribirle a Johannes, especialmente el cómo referirse a él. Ciertamente eso del amor era demasiado nuevo... y aún se sentía indeciso sobre cómo se sentía él mismo al respecto. Sabía que sentía afecto... cariño... pero había algo más que lo incomodaba y no sabía qué nombre ponerle. Si tenía una cosa segura, era lo del viaje. Pero hasta para él era demasiado pronto.

Tomando una de sus mejores plumas entre sus manos, supo que no podía seguir arreglando sus cosas hasta escribirle una respuesta, por lo que se sentó rápidamente en el escritorio y comenzó a redactar lo que pensaba sinceramente.

"_Chers Johannes. La idea que me propones es realmente tentadora, pero debo declinar al menos por ahora. Verás, estoy en una posición sumamente dificultosa y salir inmediatamente del país no me será posible. Dame algo de tiempo hasta acordar una fecha en la que realmente no exista ningún tipo de inconveniente. Realmente quiero hacer éste viaje pero sin un plan, me será imposible abandonar mi estancia temporal... Considero un buen tiempo el mes próximo, o quizás los siguientes veinte días. Tengo en mente la posada, y es allí donde iré apenas tenga la oportunidad. Las cartas seguirán siendo diarias, de eso no tengo inconveniente alguno ya que tengo un contacto que las entrega sin falta._

_Perdona la brevedad de éste pequeño escrito, realmente mis nervios no están en el mejor de los estados. Tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar... Y ciertamente, estoy a contrarreloj, pero consideré que era más importante darte una respuesta. Estaré esperando con ansias el momento en que nos encontremos finalmente._

_Hiver Laurant."_

Suspiró pesadamente y dejó la carta tal cual. No tenía cabeza para pensar en una firma decente y solo esperaba que tomase correctamente la respuesta. Ciertamente, ahora tenia una esperanza y debía aferrarse a ella. La espera sería larga, pero si le aseguraba estabilidad, allí iría.

Mirando por la ventana de su cuarto, no pudo evitar el abrazarse a sí mismo. Solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien al final. Su país, sus habitantes, su seguridad, sus hermanos... Esperaba hacer algo más por éstos últimos... pero si se presentaba en Alemania tal cual estaba ahora... Francia podía darse por perdida.

Mirando al cielo estrellado, dedicó una plegaria mental a quien quiera que le estuviese escuchando.

—_Mon Dieu..._ ¿Por qué clase de Roman me estás guiando?

-o-

_(*) Es la ubicación de Lochau, Austria hablando en términos modernos. Lochau recién aparecerá en la dinastía de los Habsburgos después del 1800._

_Muy bien señores, aquí traje por fin el capítulo 14. Ya sé que fue una MUY larga espera... TwT pero no me maten, por favor, entré a la escuela hace poco (Sé que no tengo perdón, pero al menos espero que se apiaden de mi alma y no me arrojen tenedores. Pues, la historia de a poco se va trenzando y espero que lentamente vuestros enigmas mentales (Y los que ésta servidora les ha plantado mentalmente) se vayan resolviendo. Paciencia por favor, todos sabíamos que ésta historia pintaba para largo, pero espero que valga la pena para todos mis lectores. Realmente trabajo duro por ustedes y espero nada más que lo que lean sea agradable para vuestros ojos._

_Sin más que agregar, Muchas gracias a la gente que me apoya invaluable e incondicionalmente,su apoyo está presente siempre en mis pensamientos y ¡Muchas gracias por sus críticas! Si alguien más desea opinar al respecto, adelante, sin temor. La respuesta a sus comentarios aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo._

_Que tengan una agradable jornada, ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_


	15. Pequeñas victorias (y derrotas)

Oráculo de la vida. Cap 15.

Cerró sus ojos suavemente dejando que el viento resonara a través de las tablas del viejo molino, siendo interrumpido tan solo por su respiración leve, mientras su peso descansaba en su improvisada cama de paja; cubierta tan solo por un pedazo de tela que daba la falsa impresión de un colchón. Podía escuchar el canto de aves nocturnas con suma facilidad, alejado de los pueblos y de la gente bulliciosa ocupada con sus rumores y cotilleos en la tranquila pero a veces monótona vida de campo. No le quitaba lo saludable, alejados de París y su gran bullicio de celebridades, famosos, historias maliciosas de bocas venenosas y dagas por la espalda de los más influyentes... El canto le tranquilizaba el cuerpo, mas no la mente... llevándose inconscientemente la mano al corazón, sabía que había algo muy preciado que le hacía falta y que le quitaba el sueño desde hace días ya, perdido en un mar de pensamientos inconexos pero coherentes, con la tensión en su punto más álgido.

Incorporándose levemente, observó por una ventana sin cristal el paisaje nocturno, y apoyó el rostro sobre sus brazos que reposaban en el alfeízar de la ventana en una pose relajada, o que al menos, eso pretendía la mirada, clavando los ojos en el obscurecido horizonte podía ver a lo lejos un trío de negros mirlos que ofrecían una canción suave a tan altas horas de la noche, una voz esplendorosa y bella aún para animales tan pequeños. Recordaba una lección que Celine alguna vez le dio sobre tan maravillosas aves, en el tiempo en que Ciel le contaba sus deseos de ser una madre.

"_Los mirlos cantan por amor, mi niño. Una vez que hacen un nido, el mirlo que ansía ser padre canta toda la noche una serenata de amor para su bienamada, busca encantarla con su voz y el que dure mayor tiempo cantando con vigor y pasión tendrá la dicha de una pareja inseparable, en un voto de solemne dulzura. ¿Te gustan, pètit?"_

... No pudo evitar pensar en sus seres bienamados, y sentir una punzada de nostalgia, culpa y melancolía.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde aquel día en que su mundo de tragedias recibió una segunda oportunidad. La historia se había repetido... pero tenían la chance de cambiar sus vidas, cambiando un evento. Eso recordaba haber oído una vez, sin saber el cómo y el por qué. Ciertamente detrás de ello yacía un gran misterio, pero lentamente la gente había dejado de preguntar ¿Para qué, decían, si podemos ser felices ahora? Y aunque ver a su querida Ciel muriendo frente a sus ojos ahora sólo parecía una pesadilla digna de espectros del infierno, su alma aún no quedaba satisfecha:

Su amada Ciel, a pesar de que podía verla en ocasiones muy reducidas; como al dormir que era cuando podían hablar al menos de cómo estaban, o cuando estaba sola sin compañías indeseables, ahora ya hecha una mujer hecha y derecha había sido tomada por esposa por el villano de Flambeàu y no pudo oponerse en lo más mínimo pues fue detenido casi al instante. Dado que habían tenido un "nuevo inicio", Ciel tomó la decisión de cambiar la historia y evitar de nuevo trágicas muertes, siendo la esposa del francés por voluntad propia y ahorrándose las penas para ella misma, el sacrificio de una mártir digna de la mayor de las ovaciones y él sin poder hacer nada.

El pequeño Hiver, azotado de manos del destino, ahora tenía que cargar con la incertidumbre en sus hombros y comenzar una travesía en la que nadie podía ayudarle. Ni sus mejores palabras de aliento surtían efecto, puesto que ambos sabían a la perfección lo que debía hacer cada quién: Hiver, soportarlo; Laurencin, aceptarlo aunque le doliera en lo más profundo del alma.

Su preciada Noël yacía debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en un ciclo doloroso, eterno y mortificante; mientras que Laurie forzaba la capacidad de su pierna herida para trabajar en algo y pagarle al doctor para que la mantuviese con vida el mayor tiempo posible. Las Sangrías, al menos parecían funcionar, usando sangre del albino mayor; a pesar de su última pelea para decidir quién sería el donador... el mayor había ganado y ofrecía voluntariamente el brazo a pesar del dolor que el diámetro de la aguja y su dañada vena ejercían sobre él. Pero se obligaba a resisitir con fuerza de santo, por el bien de su hermanita, por el bien de su amada princesa y la única que tenía en la vida. De nuevo, en aquella ocasión fue obligado a hacerse a un lado. Laurie bien lo sabía, y él mismo se estaba exponiendo a la enfermedad, transmitida por la sangre para darle la propia, limpia, a la doncella.

Él mismo recordaba, cómo había salido a buscar por cielo, mar y tierra la máquina a presión para efectuar la transfusión. Era tan pequeña, pero tan frágil el mecanismo, que tenía miedo de soltarlo, y hasta que no la tomó el doctor, no se quedó tranquilo. Y pudo ver con atención cómo el doctor bombeaba, extrayendo el vital líquido de un brazo y transportándolo por succión al otro, después de haber sido efectuada una extracción en el brazo contrario para sacar sangre impura. Ésta riesgosa operación, milagrosamente había cambiado la opinión del médico, diciendo que si Noël evolucionaba y mantenía su fuerza, podría durar un poco más del tiempo estipulado. No se mejoraría definitivamente, pero le daría tiempo al ladrón de hacer su búsqueda.

Eso les brindaba algo de tiempo a pesar de poner en riesgo la salud de dos personas, pero no había tiempo en absoluto qué perder. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de impotencia latía fuerte en su pecho, formaba nudos en su garganta y no le dejaba en paz, debía hacer algo. De todos sus ahorros, que eran bastantes después de extraer todos los entierros y lo escondido entre las tablas, ahora solo quedaba muy poco después de pagar por alojamiento en el país vecino, gracias a uno de sus ladrones que le había ayudado con el contacto. Un lugar que podría decirse abandonado, a pesar de pertenecer a alguien. Con la generosa paga, aseguraba sus días de viaje sin que ocuparan la estancia, le daban unas semanas para quedarse y conseguir la medicina, y luego irse. Había calculado el tiempo exacto para hacer su operación e irse.

—Una sola chance... Nöel, por favor, resiste _ma pètit soeur..._ Muy pronto me tendrás a tu lado, solo resiste un poco más.

Sin embargo, había una astilla que no quería abandonarlo. Apoyando la mano en el corazón, como lo hacía hace unos instantes, ascendió un par de centímetros hacia arriba y bufó molesto notando la falta de su medalla. Un emblema sumamente preciado e importante, más que una posesión atesorada, puesto que tenía un gran valor sentimental y _Una Roman_ detrás, era a su vez una especie de pase libre por Francia en lugares establecidos que denotaban su neutralidad y su incapacidad de ejercer alta traición al Emperador... Al menos, teóricamente.

Quedarse de brazos cruzados no era una opción, eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero no esperaba realmente que comprendieran sus decisiones en torno a los últimos eventos; Sabía que estaba a contrarreloj y por eso mismo debía salir con la mayor de las velocidades de Francia antes de que alguien se enterase, uno de la enfermedad de su hermana, su parentesco con Nöel Laurant y además... su último hurto; y con sinceridad, no sabía qué le pesaba más en la mente pero algo era seguro: Bajo ningún concepto debía dejarse atrapar. No ahora al menos.

Alzándose de su cómodo lugar, pudo vislumbrar un bolso que contenía a su vez una bolsa con monedas acuñadas en el oro más fino que pudo separar de sus botines, unos rubíes, esmeraldas, un collar de perlas y un anillo con un emblema en él; su armadura arreglada de cualquier rotura que pudiese tener; su espada negra, un par de dagas cortas que escondía en estuches de cuero en los muslos y una capa nueva ya que las otras no le servían para nada. Hoy mismo debía salir del molino, y aprovechando la noche, vistió su obscura indumentaria, tomó lo restante y salió, cerrando el molino por dentro y saltando por la ventana para evitar que otros se aprovecharan de su vivienda. El salto de dos pisos no hizo mella en sus piernas, dado que estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Con una última mirada se alejó de allí en dirección al bosque donde pasó el resto de la noche en espera del día que le daría quizás un último reflejo de esperanza a sus ojos obscurecidos por las tormentas que le aquejaban. Esperaba con toda su alma, que la Providencia le augurase un mejor futuro.

De manera curiosa, cuando ingresó, los mirlos callaron inmediatamente...

-o-

Cuando amaneció al día siguiente, se concentró en recolectar comida que llevar para un largo viaje, lo justo y necesario, racionalizado para llegar al lugar que habían acordado con su contacto donde le recibirían. No estaba seguro si le darían alimento o agua, pero sabía que una vez allí podría conseguir algo de algún modo, no era problema la alimentación en una ciudad. Lamentablemente, no tenía en qué llevar agua, pero pensando en lo que alguna vez oyó de unos soldados, supo que estaría al menos en un estado decente al llegar, considerando que el cuerpo podía sobrevivir una semana sin agua. El invierno amenazaba con llegar... Si por un milagro nevaba en su travesía, tendría agua en grandes cantidades para beber y vivir despreocupadamente.

Un pequeño bolso donde guardaba la bolsa de monedas era también el lugar donde guardaba lo que podía recoger: Moras, fresas silvestres, raíces tiernas, algunos hongos, hierbas, con lo que había obtenido, estaba asegurado para el inicio del viaje. Nada se pudriría, ésta noche calculaba estar comiendo de sus provisiones.

Lo que obtuvo, lo guardó cuidadosamente y cerró el bolso con un un nudo firme. Estaba listo para partir y su mapa mental de paradas tenía los lugares exactos para conseguir comida extra en caso de emergencia. Nada mejor que unos pueblos cercanos, y mejor si contaban con algún gallinero para que el zorro pudiese llevarse algún botín.

A medida que las horas fueron avanzando, aprovechó de ir al pueblo para revisar si algo faltaba en caso de emergencia. Sólo como modo de asegurarse, dejó con Lèon Laurant una nota, por si Laurie llegaba a notar su ausencia tempranamente.

—Ahora... ¿Qué hora es?—Murmuró mirando al cielo y luego a las sombras de los árboles del camino.— Deben ser alrededor de... las cinco de la tarde... no estoy seguro pero así parece... Si es así, entonces no me queda mucho tiempo.

No perdió el tiempo, había algo que debía finiquitar a la brevedad y desde el "incidente" que había esperado ese momento.

-o-

"_¿Estás seguro, Jean-Pierre? ¿Seguro que fue él?"_

"_Mis ojos no me fallan, Rènard...Fue el alemán junto a von Friedhof quien lo tomó. Lo ví agacharse a recoger algo brillante y no parecía ser demasiado grande el objeto. Estoy seguro de eso."_

"_Cuando salté de la ventana no tuve tiempo para detenerme a mirar... aterricé en el suelo, lo oí maldecirme y tuve poco tiempo para quitarme el disfraz. El emperador no debía enterarse de nuestro "ajuste de cuentas" y además era personal... no podía permitir que alguno de ustedes fuera atrapado por ese inmundo alemán."_

"_Lo entendemos, y si bien fue bastante ortodoxo y aparatoso, cumpliste con tu cometido."_

"_Hay cosas que no se pueden permitir. E Hiver no iba a defenderse, es demasiado blando para ello... lo menos que quería eran problemas, me lo dijo... y ahora más que nunca debo ahorrarle problemas. Pero eso es otro asunto, dime. ¿Cómo puedo encontrarlo para recuperar...?_

"_Después de seguirlo un rato, logramos averiguar cosas sobre la rutina. Después del medio día, sale a dar una vuelta y regresa antes del anochecer. Durante esas horas es fácil reconocerlo por el caballo y la ropa, la capa que tú viste, recuerda: cabello corto y ojos azules... no será muy difícil, Rènard..."_

-o-

Se apoyó contra un árbol, acuclillado en las altas ramas esperando a su víctima como el ave rapaz que persigue al pajarillo ingenuo que se convertirá en su alimento a la velocidad de un parpadeo. Recordaba su conversación con su mano derecha y el más sabio y veterano de sus ladrones: Jean-Pierre du Mantoue; El viejo era un italiano que acabó en Francia por cuestiones familiares y fue el que le inició en los caminos del hurto. Gracias a él pudo formar un gremio en las sombras de ladrones experimentados y formar una suerte de asociación con lazos firmes. Le debía mucho y sabía que no le alcanzaría ni su longeva vida para pagarle todo lo que había hecho. Sobretodo a cumplir con sus metas sin importar cuán difícil fuese la situación...

Pero por eso mismo, estaba decidido a rescatar su broche de plata de manos del caradura que lo tenía. Príncipe o no.

Estaba resentido como nunca antes, y estaba dispuesto a recuperar todo lo que había perdido y a defender aquello que ansiaban arrebatarle. Bajó la vista al camino y el golpeteo de unos cascos acerados le avisó de una presa potencial, y al observarlo detenidamente, sonrió: Era quien estaba buscando. Lo reconocía perfectamente por los detalles descritos: Montado en un caballo blanco de ominosa montura y bridas se aparecía un joven que no tenía otra pinta que la de un aristócrata muy fino, que podía ser el príncipe que requería; quien en el cinto portaba un sable de caballería de empuñadura ligera y detallada; y en el extremo contrario una gran bolsa de monedas; su cabello rubio y corto le llamó la atención de inmediato; al ver la capa bicolor recordó los sucesos de noches anteriores y supo que aquél era el príncipe que acompañaba al alemán rastrero que había osado lastimar a su querido hermano.

Un destello, brillante, fuerte y breve que le golpeó en los ojos le dijo algo más: Aquél definitivamente era el ladrón de su preciado broche de plata, su mayor tesoro y casi se podría decir, un pedazo de su alma. Y lo estaba usando en el pecho, casi como un estandarte, o como una mofa —dentro de sus pensamientos enredados— que no podía ni iba a tolerar. Enfurecido, no supo cuándo habíase hecho sangrar la palma de la mano al clavarse las uñas con ardor, en un arrebato incontrolable; todos sus músculos se tensaron, como una fiera al borde del ataque, y su vista se clavó en la espalda de su víctima. Perdido en los mares de la ira, esperó el momento exacto hasta posarse casi sobre él, que fue cuando el caballo estuvo muy cerca de su alcance; calculando bien las distancias y el objetivo, saltó a la montura y aforó los brazos en torno a su cuello. No iba a dejarlo escapar bajo ningún motivo y era hora de cobrar justicia por sus propias manos.

—¡Alemán bastardo, te encontré! ¡Canalla sinvergüenza! ¡Devuelve lo que robaste esa noche!—Vociferó el galo.

Tettere, como si un rayo hubiese caído a pocos metros de él, se volteó y justo en el momento en el que el otro rubio aterrizaba a sus espaldas, sintió sus manos pequeñas pero firmes tratando de cortarle la respiración con un agarre firme y cuya presión incrementaba peligrosamente. Asimismo, a causa del susto, el caballo se alzó sobre las patas traseras, encabritado, e iniciando una carrera sin rumbo fijo, marcando una notoria dificultad entre los beligerantes.

—¡Así que eras tú el de esa noche! ¡Su-suéltame!

—¡Cállate y dame el broche!

El brazo en torno a su cuello lo ahorcaba, pero con un firme codazo a las costillas, logró que aflojara el agarre. Allí, el príncipe aprovechó de alzar su brazo para tomarle de la nuca y apresar su garganta contra su hombro en un movimiento brusco para cortarle a él la respiración y lograr inmovilizarlo. Pero el Galo no cejó en sus intentos, moviéndose violentamente como un animal acorralado y mordiendo su hombro con saña para ser liberado, lo que funcionó ganándose un alarido de premio, alimentando su ego ligeramente en el proceso. Su mano izquierda se adelantó a su pecho al lugar donde estaba el broche, atrapándolo en su mano con fiereza a pesar de tener una herida autoinflingida, mas el germano opuso la diestra sobre la zurda de Laurencin ejerciendo mas fuerza en su agarre con la intención de que estuviera inmovilizado, pero no contó con el hecho de estar inconscientemente clavando los bordes del broche dentro de la herida, logrando un rugido de dolor de parte del más bajo. Aunque quisiera, Laurencin no podría hacer mucho para detener el agarre de esa mano: El jinete usaba guantes. Lo que significaba que debía buscar otros modos de liberarse antes de enterrar aún más la afilada pieza de plata en la palma de su mano.

Ante ello, el francés usó la diestra para darle dos puñetazos firmes en la mejilla para tratar de distraer su atención y que lo soltara por fin; lamentablemente un cabezazo seco en su mandíbula inferior fue el contraataque perfecto para su aparente buena táctica. Era difícil saber si sus movimientos eran causados por su ferocidad mutua al luchar o al galope enloquecido del caballo que saltaba de cuando en cuando, aumentando la potencia de los golpes o reduciéndolos sin querer.

El susodicho no prestó atención a nada de lo que ocurría sobre su lomo, dedicándose única y exclusivamente a galopar a toda velocidad, desviándose del camino e ingresando al bosque con rumbo al noreste, desorientando además a los dos beligerantes que, aunque le pusieron muy poca atención al camino, dentro de su corto lapso de atención dejaron de reconocer el lugar en donde se internaban cada vez más.

Tettere trataba de mantener el control lo mejor posible, pero con el escurridizo zorro sobre sí, era imposible. Con su mano libre, trató de tomar las bridas, pero fue inútil: el cuero se movía sin control y lejos de su alcance. Laurencin, desesperado ya, sin poder soportar el suplicio que era apuñalar su mano, trataba de liberarse de la ajena de encima de la suya y no escatimó esfuerzos en darle un rodillazo a la altura de los riñones para cumplir con su anhelo. Pero el otro reaccionó contrario a lo que esperaba, agarrándole de la placa del pecho de la armadura de material ligero que portaba, arrastrándolo hacia un costado, desequilibrándolo y peligrosamente asomando su torso a la zona de impacto, donde fácilmente podía ser golpeado por el tronco de un árbol. Con ese movimiento tanto él como el francés soltaron sus manos superpuestas con un tirón fuerte y seco por el impacto de adrenalina y asombro que les invadió: Laurencin queriendo quitarse de allí lo más rápido posible y el príncipe tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para poder enderezarlo, pero en el ángulo en que se hallaba su brazo, parecía una tarea sumamente difícil.

El alemán bajo ningún motivo quería tampoco que el francés muriese a causa de un golpe tan brutal como ese, además que desde su más tierna infancia, en sus estudios para gobernante siempre le habían enseñado a velar por el bienestar de sus súbditos y le enseñaron —con palabras bonitas, claro está— a no ensuciarse las manos directamente con vidas ajenas —aunque en su vida, jamás entendió la parte sucia de la política—; el golpe de conciencia, le obligó a jalar con fuerzas de flaqueza al francés para que saliera de la zona de impacto, trasladándolo hacia el cuerno* de la montura. Tanta adrenalina junta no les permitía pensar en nada más que en lo necesario, y cuando el ladrón se vio fuera de peligro —Al menos fuera del mayor de los peligros— con una mirada veloz y correspondida, un chispazo de inteligencia brotó en ambos ojos, casi dándole permiso al contrario de continuar con la reyerta; dicho ésto, no se hicieron de rogar, mucho menos de esperar, y al tener a su enemigo frente a frente, pudieron dedicarse por fin a una pelea decente donde arañazos y puñetazos fueron los protagonistas en el segundo round.

...Con lo que no contó ninguno, fue con el hecho de que el caballo se encontraría con una inclinación muy aguda del terreno, en una ladera que interrumpió definitivamente la contienda...

El tiempo de improviso se les antojó interminable mientras caían —Y más importante aún: asimilaban que caían—.A sus ojos todo ocurría en cámara lenta, tomando conciencia finalmente cuando azotaron el cuerpo contra una superficie dura, mezcla de tierra, musgo, follaje y roca natural.

Rodaban mientras las raíces de los árboles, que con las leyes de la Madre Naturaleza pudieron crecer en tan escarpado terreno, les latigueaban sin piedad alguna, aún más fuerte de lo que pudieron infringirle al otro usando la fuerza bruta. Sus cuerpos daban tumbos feroces contra el suelo y solo podían mitigar sus efectos protegiéndose la cabeza. Levantando el polvo a medida que llegaban hacia el final de aquella aguda inclinación, no podían ver hacia dónde se dirígían, respirando como podían. Y a pesar de que trataron de protegerse lo mejor posible, aparentemente el destino tenía planes bastante diferentes, casi otorgándoles un castigo divino a causa de aquella reyerta singular. A cada giro podían sentir las piedras que se clavaban en sus costados o las ramas que arañaban sus rostros, como garras de fieras...

Cuando llegaron al piso, se dispersaron en direcciones distintas: Laurencin siguió de largo, cayendo en línea recta desde el sitio de su caída; Tettere siguió una trayectoria curva hacia unos arbustos de espinas. Lamentablemente, el caballo si bien durante la caída pudo al menos pararse y evitar hacerse mucho daño en las patas, la gravedad lo atrajo inevitablemente a un segundo tumbo más fuerte que el anterior y acabó aterrizando de costado sobre una de las piernas del ladrón que vio venir el golpe, pero no hizo nada para moverse: ya mas o menos había asimilado que iba a morir cuando vio al animal caer justo detrás de él.

Un sonido seco, casi como el de una rama rompiéndose llenó sus oídos, gatillando un grito estremecedor que acabó con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo inconsciente sin poder soportar tanto tormento. Los brazos de Morfeo le recibieron dulcemente, atrayendo el vacío a su mente afligida mientras lo último que distinguía antes de desmayarse era un cielo de rojizo color, junto a una tierra suave que cobijaba su espalda, húmeda por las lluvias del invierno Europeo...

-o-

—Al fin despiertas...

Cuando abrió los ojos, las primeras cosas que le dieron la bienvenida fueron una fogata cálida que le había mantenido tibio y una voz que no había tenido la paciencia de escuchar anteriormente, con un acento alemán muy natural. Estaba apoyado en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo y un hormigueo singular recorría la pierna de ese lado de una forma que le desconcertó.

—¿...Qué?—Murmuró tratando de levantarse.

Y ante ello, se arrepintió con vigor de su decisión devolviéndose inmediatamente al suelo como si hubiera sido víctima de una gran descarga eléctrica, mordiéndose el labio como acto reflejo. Su pierna ahora "palpitaba" y sus nervios le enviaban oleadas de señales, punzadas que tenían todas un solo significado: "Dolor excruciante".

—No te muevas... Frieden aterrizó en tu pierna... la tierra era diferente a la de la pendiente, no era tan dura... y creo que solo es una torcedura... bueno... no sabría decirte realmente, es lo que yo creo...

Sorprendido, volteó desde su lugar para ver al príncipe —cuyas ropas estaban manchadas con el color de la tierra pues la humedad había vuelto a su lugar de aterrizaje un lugar lodoso— que con una rama atizaba el fuego mientras estaba sentado en un tronco. Sorprendido por el hecho de que le hablaba en un tono demasiado amable, o quizás despreocupado y que además le estaba dando indicaciones con una actitud conciliadora. Concentrado en ver el fuego, no parecía prestarle mucha atención, lo cual en parte agradecía pues aquella actitud le había tomado por sorpresa... y por curiosidad quiso cerciorarse de qué tan verídico era ese temple.

—¿A qué viene eso? Ésta "ayuda"... vas a matarme, supongo... Ugh... No espero menos que eso para que sepas.—Bufó con pocas ganas el ladrón sin ocultar su desconfianza en lo más mínimo.

—No voy a matarte. Posiblemente a cobrarme los golpes y el hecho de estar perdidos gracias a tu ataque impulsivo e irreflexivo... pero no voy a matarte.

—Tché. Eso dicen todos... No hubiera pasado nada para empezar si hubieras hecho lo que se supone que debiste hacer en primer lugar.

Se tumbó sobre su espalda con una lentitud sumamente parsimoniosa, mirando al cielo para relajarse y tomar aire en largas inspiraciones y exhalaciones. Sintió la mirada del germano sobre sí, pero no le dio mucha importancia, estaba más concentrado en sí mismo en esos momentos. Aprovechando que su armadura era de cuero y no era de una sola pieza, desató los nudos de la protección del brazo derecho y se lo llevó a la boca, mordiéndolo férreamente. Contando mentalmente hasta tres y reuniendo fuerzas en su vientre, en el último número se alzó de golpe hacia adelante usando la tensión de los músculos a su favor y amortiguando su grito con la improvisada mordaza. Unas ligeras lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos pero resistió, notándose en su respiración dificultosa, entrecortada.

El otro rubio estaba anonadado, sin creer que el otro hubiera hecho eso y con tanta fortaleza para no ponerse a gritar. Incluso se había parado inconscientemente para ayudarlo, como si se hubiese olvidado de los eventos anteriores, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando vio que el francés no necesariamente requería de ayuda.

— Es... argh. Es la ro-rodilla.—Logró murmurar para sí una vez que se quitó el trozo de cuero, mientras la pierna izquierda formaba un ángulo amplio en relación al piso, a diferencia de la derecha que estaba apoyada llanamente.

—Pero qué... ¿En qué puedo...?—De pronto, el confiado príncipe se hallaba sin saber qué hacer ante la escena.

—¡¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado toda la noche o qué?!

Captando el mensaje implícito, vislumbró que el galo empujaba su rodilla hacia abajo usando la zurda y empujándola hacia atrás con la diestra. El problema era la rótula que se había desencajado. Siendo que el otro ya sabía lo que había que hacer, pero no tenía la energía ni las fuerzas para ello, el germano se acercó y con ambas manos le ayudó a presionar hacia abajo hasta que un crujido fuerte le llevó a quitar las manos de inmediato, nervioso ante el sonido de dolor que el otro, sin la mordaza, no había podido contener usando solo los labios. Y de inmediato un pensamiento los invadió.

¿Por qué uno había ayudado a un enemigo?

¿Por qué uno había obedecido una petición de ayuda de un "enemigo"?

Como no querían quedarse en blanco en frente del otro, siguieron como si nada.

—Como... Agh... médico... das asco. —Reclamó débilmente Laurencin, entre jadeos doloridos.

—Como creo que sabes qué soy, deberías saber que fui criado para ser Príncipe, no... Médico.

—No me digas, jamás lo hubiera notado... imbécil...

Ambos se quedaron mirando al contrario fijamente; Laurencin con una mirada fiera y fuerte; Tettere con una mirada calma que rozaba lo inexpresivo, un semblante de piedra notablemente curioso en el rostro que siempre cargaba con una sonrisa.

—Sigo sin entender... ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

—¿No es lo que una persona normal haría?

—Sí, claro. Un Alemán ayudando a un Francés sin esperar nada a cambio... Cuéntame algo que sí me saque carcajadas.

—No es una broma.—Añadió el otro frunciendo el ceño.—Quería ayudarte y lo hice a pesar del hecho de que me atacaste antes.

—De acuerdo, ¿Y qué quieres a cambio? De entrada, no seré tu puta si es que eso se te pasa por la mente.

—¡¿Qué?! No gracias.—Rápidamente rodó los ojos.

—Tenía que dejarlo en claro... nunca se sabe. Y te hubiera abierto la garganta de par en par ante el primer signo de duda.

—Dudo que tengas siquiera las fuerzas para levantarte...

—No necesito fuerza bruta para destriparte como a un pescado.

—A pesar de estar herido, sigues ladrando de una forma bastante fiera.

—Pónte a ver a los perros, a ver si no hacen eso cuando se sienten acorralados.

—¿Debo suponer que te sientes acorralado?

—Mejor cállate.

—Cielos... aunque si me permites la opinión, creo que tu ladrido es peor que tu mordida.

Con una mueca de hastío puro, simplemente negó aprovechando el segundo momento de silencio de la noche. Su mirada daba vueltas en torno a su improvisado campamento y la visión no le alentaba en lo absoluto. Ciertamente, estaban en un lugar bastante estrecho, no era algo símil a un claro o algo. Los árboles parecían estar separados entre sí por tan solo un metro. La fogata estaba puesta en el lado más amplio que el aristócrata pudo encontrar... un incendio era lo que menos les convenía a ambos, y peor aún sabiendo que estaban perdidos. Aunque debía reconocérselo: a pesar de todo conservaba el sentido común y era capaz de sobrevivir con lo básico en la intemperie. ¿Cuándo se había visto a un príncipe hacer eso sin ayuda de sirvientes?

Tettere en cambio, a pesar de estar haciendo lo mismo, su mente más pragmática trataba de buscar puntos de referencia con los cuales poder guiarse. Virando su mirada a las estrellas, trataba de recordar sus clases de astronomía... justo en esos momentos les vendría bien a ambos algo de orientación utilizando la Rosa de los vientos. Y sin embargo, su mente, aún con trazas de la adrenalina utilizada hace unas horas, seguía sin poder enfocarse muy bien.

Ciertamente, el destino o la providencia no querían estar de su lado en momentos como ese. Y casualmente, una sola pregunta reverberaba en sus mentes como un eco que bordeaba en lo molesto: _¿Por qué a mí?._

—...Vaya lugar en el que nos vinimos a meter...

—Sí, supongo. Al final, no queda otra que sobrevivir. No quiero, pero estoy resignado a compartir la travesía hasta buscar un lugar con una panadería que pueda saquear.

—Ciertamente eres un ladrón. —Suspiró el príncipe.—Y pensar que las historias decían algo distinto...

—Lamento romper tus expectativas, pero la historia DECÍA algo distinto. Pero eso no significa que algo del pasado no haya cambiado. Sigo siendo "El chico de la espada negra", aunque mi profesión actual me dé más para vivir. Soy las dos cosas.

—¿Haces eso para vivir? Estoy seguro que a éstas alturas nadas en dinero... Es hasta irónico, un espadachín, alguien "honorable", y un ladrón... que es supuestamente lo contrario...

—Si supieras los motivos detrás de cada moneda e incluso cada ahorro que tenía ANTES, con gusto haría que te tragaras la lengua; literalmente.

—¿Me contarás esa historia alguna vez?

—... Si no me irritas, sí. Lo cual, creo imposible.

—Al menos lo intenté...

Ahora, con un suspiro al unísono, se levantaron en busca de materiales para pasar la noche. Comunicándose con pocas palabras, en un ambiente algo tenso, acordaron que uno buscaría hojas secas y el otro comida. Las tareas a simple vista estaban desiguales, y sin embargo habían sido escogidas con un propósito: Al menos Laurencin no quería estar tan cerca de ese tipo, o hablar con él. Por ello, se había autoimpuesto la tarea de recolectar alimento.

Bufando cada cierto tiempo, de milagro sí pudo encontrar bayas en gran cantidad, y agradecía a su suerte que todas fueran bayas no-venenosas. Haciendo un gran bulto con su capa, se tomó su tiempo en buscar, sin perder de vista la luz que le guiaba a sus cosas... y a la persona con la cual estaría amarrado hasta salir del bosque aparentemente.

El príncipe, por otro lado, no comprendía muy bien el objetivo de buscar hojas secas. Porque el francés parecía más diestro en el ámbito de sobrevivir en la intemperie, o al menos ser bastante convincente al hablar, obedeció; no era como que quisiese enfrentarse de nuevo a su ira explosiva.

Si algo había que reconocer, era que jamás había tratado con una persona similar en la vida. Su cargo ante él valía lo mismo que una piedra del suelo, y su modo de hablar —si bien no era ameno— al menos no era adulador ni ultra-formal. Se sentía natural al estar junto a alguien como él, y quizás, fue en parte el motivo por el cual no quiso cobrarle los daños ocasionados a su persona ni a su preciada Frieden —quien por lo demás, dormitaba en un lugar lejos del francés; Laurencin la ponía nerviosa—.(?)

No es necesario añadir cómo le fue al germano en su tarea, por ser inicios de invierno tuvo la suerte de hallar bastante follaje seco, su dificultad radicaba en arrastrarlo al campamento. Y sin embargo, logró cumplir con lo acordado sin tropiezos.

Cuando llegó, cargando la última brazada de hojas, encontró al francés clasificando las bayas y sacando provisiones extra de un bolso. Sacudiendo sus guantes, se sentó y lo observó hasta que finalizó para poder preguntar, teniendo la esperanza de una respuesta un poco... menos violenta.

—...mmm... ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces?

—Sí puedes. Estoy separando las bayas comestibles de las que sencillamente estan podridas por dentro. Supongo que no todo podía ser tan bueno del lugar, pero tenemos algo.

—¿Tenemos?—Preguntó extrañado aunque sin ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Aunque quiera no puedo dejarte aquí muriendo de hambre... tú me necesitas para salir, del mismo modo en que yo te necesito para salir. No quiero comentarios sobre eso, ya tuve suficiente tiempo para asimilarlo así que dame crédito.

—Una reflexión muy buena si puedo añadir.

—Pues bien, basta de charla. Es mejor comer; no sé tú pero yo no me alimento de riñas.

—Bien dicho.

En medio de la improvisada cena, el germano logró entender que esas hojas serían su cama y al mismo tiempo evitaría que los animales se acercaran demasiado. Todo lo que oía, lo aprendía; cabía la chance de serle útil a futuro. Aunque en el fondo de sus pensamientos, una imagen contradictoria se instaló, mientras de improviso dejaba que la voz del galo fluyera en un galimatíasincomprensible por falta de foco: A pesar de sus enseñanzas ¿Por qué no era como el francés y lo atacaba de ese modo? A pesar de tener un buen genio la mayoría del tiempo, sí sabía cómo ser sarcástico, mordaz y sabía que tenía las facultades para un duelo verbal con el galo que realmente tuviera su nivel. ¿Qué fue lo que lo llevó a "ceder"? ¿A no oponer resistencia?... Mientras pensaba en ello, se concentraba en los detalles más minúsculos de la persona en frente, y lentamente conformaba su propia opinión; una opinión que no consideraba pertinente compartir ahora.

No, en el bosque se hablaría de otros temas, pero esa "opinión" quedaría relegada para alguien más. Alquien que estaría seguro, definitivamente no le gustarían sus conclusiones ¿Pero desde cuándo le importaban los juicios ajenos sobre sí mismo? Si había que aplaudirse algo, era la capacidad de ser directo al expresarse. Dejando ese rato de análisis mental, quería adentrarse en otro tema que no dudó en sacar a luz mientras rebuscaba algo entre sus ropas.

—¿Sabes? Hay algo que si me interesa mucho en éstos momentos... y es saber por qué querías ésto tanto. O mejor dicho, la historia detrás de éste broche; me gustaría saber...

De improviso, ante la mención del broche que el otro sostenía libremente en su mano, las manos de Laurencin se crisparon y como acto reflejo adoptó una postura defensiva.

—¿Y eso por qué te interesa?

—Porque no me atacaste por mi dinero, mientras estabas inconsciente tuve tiempo de pensar. En ningún momento tocaste el lugar donde lo cargo, sino que desde un principio querías nada más que ésto.

Con un gruñido el galo volteó la mirada.

—¿Y qué pasa si no te quiero decir?

—En ese caso, tendrás que compensarme con otra cosa. Por lo demás, no te lo entrgaré hasta obtener mi respuesta, ya tienes una deuda conmigo.

—¡Pues habla de una maldita vez! Expresamente me rehúso a contarte sobre eso.—Pero en el fondo le dolió el saber que por su terquedad había perdido la chance de tener por fin el dichoso objeto en sus manos.

—Tú vas a acompañarme a Alemania. Y una vez allí te mandaré a encarcelar por todo lo que has hecho.—Dijo esperando que fuera suficiente amenaza para obtener una respuesta sencilla y que no causara daño a nadie. Pensaba que con ello, el ladrón confesaría...

—Tienes un trato.

No supo qué fue lo que lo desconcertó más: Si fue la respuesta casi inmediata del ladrón, o el hecho de que hubiera preferido ser encarcelado antes de contarle una mera historia... Aunque bien, a esa lista podía agregársele la aparente ingenuidad del Príncipe. ¿Quién de los dos era más incomprensible?

—¿Estás... hablando en serio?

—_Oui._ Mi vida a cambio de un tiempo en prisión. No es mucho y se acepta. Después de todo, estoy vivo.—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.— Pero quiero mi broche de vuelta.

—Lo tendrás... cuando yo te lo pase por los barrotes.

—Bien, como quieras.—Replicó con desdén.

Luego de eso un silencio denso, casi palpable invadió el ambiente. En un principio era cómodo, ambos mirando el fuego, frente a frente, sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero luego comenzó a tornarse cada vez más molesto. La idea de ambos de no socializar más que lo justo y necesario no estaba dando frutos, y de manera increíble, el ladrón rompió el silencio.

—¿Por qué, si eres criado en una de esas "maravillosas" buenas familias no lo devolviste?—Dijo con algo de resentimiento en la voz.

— ¿Qué?

—Pues... eso. El emperador siempre te tenía a tí en "alta estima" y decía todas esas cosas de que eras buena persona y todo eso... Pero si eras de tan buena cuna, por qué no fuiste tras de mí junto con el pianista, o algo similar. No sé. Al menos haberme remarcado el hecho antes de que yo lo confrontara o ¡Qué se yo!

— No lo sé. Yo... me tacharás de idiota.

—Nunca he dejado de pensar que eres un idiota, seamos francos.

—Como decía... no lo sé, supongo que quería conocerte. Si era tan preciado te conocería y supongo que hubiese sido interesante platicar con aquel que tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a Märchen von Friedhof, el príncipe vengativo.

Con una mueca indescifrable en el rostro, Laurencin volteó hacia un lado.

—Pues vaya que salió bien. Te presento a aquel que dejó en su lugar a ese otro imbécil. ¡Qué gran impresión, wow!... no todos tenemos lo que queremos ¿Sabes? Aquí me tienes y no soy nada del otro mundo. Que ese otro tenga un Ego sobrevalorado, que tenga la muñequita de aparador más vistosa y que todos le tengan miedo no es más que una grandiosa tontería. Yo no le veo la gran gracia. Se va a casar, ¡Bien por él! Pero no, tiene que contarlo a todo el mundo porque es el GRAN Mar von Lo-que-sea. Y te apuesto a que la mitad le aplaude para quedar bien. Los eventos sociales son una tontería y más por presumir abiertamente que su flamante esposa sería la chica Von Wettin.

—Vaya... eso es... bastante interesante. Pero me suena a algo de rencor... ¿No eres un resentido social o algo así?

—Perdona, pero aún existe la gente a la que no le importa la vida del vecino...—Respondió con un tono plano de voz.

—O quizás a tí simplemente te gustan las cosas con discreción... Puede que seas del tipo que piensa que si se ama, mejor dejarse el amor en privado para no ser molestado...

—¿Ahora se te dio por leerme? Hmph, como sea, en algo tienes razón... pero no la tendrás por siempre.

— Es un inicio, tenemos un largo camino antes de llegar a Alemania y al menos hay que tratar de no matar al otro en el trayecto.

—Como sea, me da igual.—Finalizó rodando los ojos.—Y soy Ladrón, no Asesino, son cosas distintas, aprende la diferencia desde ya y te ahorarrás muchos dolores de cabeza futuros... principalmente porque no soy alguien con el qué lidiar tan fácilmente. Ah, y si puedo golpearte, lo haré. Que te quede claro.

—¿Por qué no comenzamos como lo haría la gente normal? ¿No sería mejor?

—¿Me puedes decir qué tenemos exactamente de "normales"?

—¿Puedes seguirme la corriente al menos por una vez?

—_Touché._

—_Dänke..._ —Suspiró.—Comencemos por los nombres, primero... Creo que no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo me llamo.

—Y en eso tienes toda la razón. Y podría decir lo mismo para tí... Pues bien, dado que no tengo más opción: _Je suis_ Laurencin Laurant de Aiguèze.

—¿Todos en tu horizonte se llaman o apellidan Laurant?

—¿Algún problema con eso?—Gruñó el más explosivo de los dos.

—No, solo decía...—Dijo, para luego aclararse la garganta.— _Ich bin_ Tettere von Fürst del Principado de Anhalt-Zerbst. Dejémoslo así, es irritante comenzar a dar una lista de cargos y comenzar a mencionar a mis familiares.

—Uhhh~ ¿El principito se rebela?

—No eres el único al que le desagradan ciertos protocolos y costumbres sociales molestas~

—Hmph, bueno. Supongo que ahí tenemos un avance. Aunque creo que es mejor dejar las cosas hasta aquí por ésta noche... demasiada información y demasiado contacto social forzoso para mí... supongo que las cosas irán mejor mañana. Siento que las cosas han avanzado con mucha rapidez y tener que exigir a mi mente de aceptar todo lo que ha ocurrido ya es bastante complicado...

—Coincido. Y celebrando el primer comentario optimista del zorrito, declaro una tregua.

Curiosamente Laurencin no se quejó del apodo, sino que le llamó la atención. Con tierra apagaron la fogata y se dedicaron a juntar en lotes las hojas para hacer un lugar cómodo dónde dormir. Aunque siempre tomando precauciones, como el recostarse frente a frente a una distancia prudente. Era muy posible que durante la noche ambos se levantaran, y el solo hecho de saberlo les hacía adoptar posturas un tanto paranoicas. Después de todo, llevaban solo unas horas conociéndose.

Las horas pasaron y el cielo se obscureció totalmente. La luna era incapaz de iluminar a los dos rubios, y suavemente los mirlos comenzaron a cantar en medio de la noche cerca de ellos. Cumpliendo con el presagio, esa misma noche, Laurencin se levantó sigilosamente, usando su fino oído para sentir la respiración acompasada del germano, indicando un sueño profundo. Se había levantado para registrarlo con mucho cuidado y hurtar su preciado objeto. Aprovechaba el canto de las aves para que sus pasos no se sintieran tan fuertes, y barría las hojas para acercarse al otro, evitando tocarlas para hacerlas crujir...

Lo que no sabía —Y lo que a la mañana siguiente le atraería a Tettere una mueca de felicidad casi constante.— era que estaba despierto, estaba fingiendo estar dormido —porque había adivinado que Laurencin no se quedaría tranquilo hasta probar con todas sus posibilidades de recuperar su tesoro—, y que además había enterrado el broche en un pequeño montículo de tierra cerca de su mano mientras el galo no miraba. Aquella era una pequeña victoria para Alemania.

-o-

*Cuerno (de la montura): Es una protuberancia donde se apoyan las bridas o se enganchan. Es útil para ciertas disciplinas de montura como por ejemplo el montar sin manejar al caballo con las manos.

**Frieden: Solo por aclarar, es el nombre de la Yegua de Tettere.

_**Pues bien, lo mismo de siempre. Sé que algunos desean mi cabeza en una pica pero lo importante es que cumplí con lo prometido. Ya conocen mi estilo y dejé detallitos escondidos en el texto. Pequeños detalles que parecen no tener importancia, pero que son gatillos para todo un efecto mariposa (Y a veces creo que es otro de los motivos por el cual gustan de torturarme mentalmente, lidiar con los dolores de cabeza que causo).**_

_**Ustedes saben que los quiero, trato de que la escuela no consuma mi alma, pero recuerden que vuestra user se va a la Universidad el próximo año~ así que sí, estoy bastante ocupada tratando de que la creatividad no se vuelva una fórmula matemática.**_

_**Los quiero! Un abrazo grande para toda la gente que me lee, de todos los países y que tengan un buen día~**_

_**Yuki.**_


End file.
